LIAR (SEQUEL)
by Park Chan Gyu
Summary: [sequal Chap 17] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya? /ChanBaek/Hanmi/GS/EXO/friendship/drama/romance, typo bertebaran. DLDR! And No Siders!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Pagi senja dengan udara yang masih sejuk, seseorang tengah mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi perumahan. Ia berhenti didepan gerbang rumah minimalis, lalu menekan belnya

''koran dan sebotol susu dipagi yang cerah, semoga hari anda menyenangkan'' teriak seseorang itu mengambil segulung Koran dikeranjang sepedanya dan sebotol susu dikotak yang berada dibangku sepeda belakangnya, lalu menaruhnya didepan gerbang itu.

Orang itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjadi pengantar Koran dan susu setiap pagi. Seseorang itu menghentikan dan memparkirkan sepedanya di rumah kecil yang jauh dari perumahan-perumahan tempatnya mengantar Koran dan susu

''aku pulang!'' teriak orang itu melepaskan sepatu dan topi yang ia pakai tadi

''kau sudah pulang?'' sambut seorang yeoja berparuh baya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari orang yang datang tadi

''baekhyun noona!'' panggil seseorang yang berjalan dengan santainya, merasa terpanggil –baekhyun- orang yang baru pulang tadi menengok, menatap datar seseorang yang memanggilnya

''apa?'' Tanya baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang dekat dengan pintu utama

''masih bekerja?'' Tanya orang berkulit tan

''tentu saja'' jawab baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya

''kau akan berangkat sekolah?''

''iya''

‚''kau yakin?''

‚''tidak mungkin tidak sekolah, pabbo!'' baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya dan jangan lupakan tas punggung tergantung manis dipunggungnya

‚''ku antar ya'' jong in mengikuti baekhyun menuju meja makan yang jauh dari kata mewah bahkan sangat sederhana

‚''aku punya sepeda'' tolak baekhyun duduk dibangku meja makan, memakan sarapan yang sudah umma angkatnya siapkan

‚''jonginnie mau sarapan juga?'' tawar yeoja berparuh baya dengan mangkuk ditelapak tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang centong nasi

‚''tidak haenim ahjumma aku sudah sarapan tadi hehe'' jawab jong in memberikan senyuman manisnya, baekhyun hanya mendengus

‚''umma aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat dulu ya'' pamit baekhyun seusai menyelesaikan sarapan dan meminum air

‚''hei bocah! Mau sampai kapan kau mau disini terus? Kau mau membolos?!'' tanya baekhyun berjalan keluar, memakai sepatu dan topi, dia berdecak melihat jongin yang masih setia memainkan iphone-nya

‚''sebentar lagi noona'' santai jongin

‚''jonginnie, berangkat sekolah dulu ya nanti kamu terlambat'' dengan lembut haenim atau byun donghae menyuruh jongin untuk pergi bersekolah, tanpa penolakan jongin menuruti ucapan ahjumma yang sudah ia anggap ummanya sendiri

‚''baiklah ahjumma aku berangkat dulu ya'' pamit jongin dengan senyum manisnya dibalas senyuman tipis

Sedikit cerita, jongin ini hampir setiap pagi atau hari kekediaman byun hanya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari byun donghae, jika kalian bertanya 'memang kemana orang tua jongin?' maka jawabannya adalah, orang tuanya yang terlampau sibuk bahkan orang tua jongin lebih sering diluar kota atau negri hanya untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang memiliki cabang dimana mana. Itu sebabnya ia merasa kurang kasih sayang dan pergi kerumah byun hanya untuk itu. Miris memang namun ia sangat bahagia karna itu, setidaknya ada orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Walau baekhyun anak dari keluarga byun begitu galak namun ia begitu memperhatikan dan juga menyayangi jongin begitu juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun bukan anak kandung dari byun hyukjae dan byun donghae, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal disana karna ia tak suka kesunyian dirumahnya yang dulu.

Baekhyun dan jongin pun berangkat bersama, sejujurnya jongin membawa mobil tetapi baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menitipkan mobil mewah itu di kediaman byun dan kini mereka berjalan kaki. Oh ralat, mereka memang berjalan kaki tetapi baekhyun menuntun sepedanya dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari

‚''kenapa noona masih mau memakai sepeda rongsokan ini?'' ejek jongin atau nama kecilnya kai

TOK!

‚''aw! Appo noona'' rintih kai setelah mendapat jitakan dipagi hari dari baekhyun

‚''mau ku hajar kau! Begini-begini sepeda ini dari hyuk-ie appa'' omel baekhyun

Kai cemberut masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

‚''sudah sampai, sana kau pergi kesekolahmu''

Baekhyun menaiki sepedanya memasuki sekolah yang masih terbuka gerbangnya. Jongin masih diam menatap miris baekhyun yang masuk kesekolah yang berbeda dengannya.

‚''kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu nuna'' lirihnya lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju sekolahnya yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari sekolah baekhyun

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya di lapangan parkiran yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kendaraan mewah milik penghuni sekolah. Berjalan melewati parkiran menuju gedung sekolah. Menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kelas yang sudah diisi beberapa murid. Baekhyun duduk dibangku barisan kedua dekat dengan jendela.

‚''hai baekhyun'' sapa seseorang membuat baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca buku sejarah hanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya

‚''oh hai jongdae-ie'' balas baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya membaca buku sejarah –yang menurut banyak orang sangat membosankan-

Pria berwajah kotak itu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada dibelakang baekhyun. Kelas menjadi ricuh saat seseorang namja berkulit putih dengan tinggi yang semampai masuk kedalam kelas.

‚''dia semakin tampan saja'' decak kagum siswa didalam kelas

''dan juga semakin sadis ckck'' eluh baekhyun yang mendengarnya lalu dia melanjutkan acara membaca buku

‚''hai jelata'' sapa seseorang yang sudah baekhyun tau asal suara dari siapa

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tetap serius membaca bukunya, sejujurnya dia hanya pura-pura fokus saja. Seseorang itu menyeringai dengan sikap baekhyun yang acuh itu. Pria tampan dihadapannya menarik kasar buku yang dipegang baekhyun dan membuang buku yang baru saja ia beli dengan uang tabungannya ke luar jendela yang tengah terbuka tersebut. Semua siswa yang melihat itu terkejut namun selanjutnya mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka masing masing.

‚''YAK! Bukuku'' lirih baekhyun ketika melihat buku impiannya malah terlempar keluar gedung kelas dan dia merutuki si pelaku yang melakukannya

‚''kenapa? Kau mau marah eoh?'' angkuh seseorang yang tadi membuang buku milik baekhyun

Yang di tanya diam menunduk, dia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan penguasa dipagi hari

Hari ini seperti biasa gadis beasiswa bermarga Byun disibukkan dengan hal-hal tidak penting yang dilakukan murid-murid kalangan atas kepada dirinya. Gadis manis itu berdiri didepan kaca besar yang berada diruang dance. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca itu, pakaiannya basah karna salah satu geng murid yang suka membully-nya menyiramnya dengan segelas air saat dia berada di kantin. Tak ada, tak ada yang membelanya bahkan semua kalangan tak ada yang mau membantunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia segera memasang heatset berwarna biru laut ke dua telinganya, lalu menyetel lagu yang ia sukai. Lagu cheonsa mulai, dan anggota tubuh baekhyun pun ikut bergerak. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan leluasa, menurutnya menari adalah salah satu cara ia menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya selain bernyanyi. Dia terus saja menari, tak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatap takjub gadis manis itu

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

A/N: annyeong yeorobeun hehhe lagi lagi dong bi membawakan ff hehehe, maaf ya dong bi termasuk orang yang suka banget sama GS jadi hampir semua ff yg ada itu gs ^^ semoga kalian suka ya, dan karna aku termasuk anak baru di FFN aku bikin kesalahan nih di ff kedua aku yg castnya VHope hngg menyebalkan

dan aku minta pengertiannya ne gomapta :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya dilantai ketika lagu sudah selesai. Dia merasa cukup sudah menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, walau pada akhirnya dia akan kesal lagi. Merasa sudah selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dance, bajunya basah akibat pembully, ditambah dengan keringat. Oh! Dia membutuhkan kamar mandi sekarang, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju toilet siswi.

Wanita beasiswa itu sudah menyelesaikan acaran mandi bebeknya(?). saat ingin keluar, pintunya terkunci.

''apa ada orang diluar? Tolong! Aku terkunci!'' teriak Baekhyun menggedor pintu utama toilet.

''sial, lagi lagi terkunci. Huft'' dumalnya, dan…

BYUURR!

Seseorang menyiram tubuh Baekhyun dari atas. Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya akibat terkejut, dia dapat mendengar tawa jahat dan saat ia mendongak…

''hai baby'' sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum manisnya membuat Baekhyun mual

''bagaimana jatah kami hari ini hmm?'' Tanya gadis lainnya yang memegang ember berisikan air biasa. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, ia melupakan ke empat gadis menyebalkan ini, biasanya ke empat wanita itu akan memberi 'jatah' pada Baekhyun

''ya terimakasih atas 'jatah' kalian yang sangat menyenangkan ini, aku sangat tersanjung'' ucapnya pelan dan disambut dengan tawa yang teramat memuakkan

''sampai jumpa lagi baby baek, ah ya jika kau pulang dengan baju basah itu akan lebih baik bukan kkk''

Ke-empat wanita menyebalkan itu telah pergi

''YAK! Bukakan dulu pintunya!'' teriak Baekhyun, salah satu dari kawanan gadis itu mendengarnya. Dengan wajah datar dia memperlihatkan kunci pintu toilet pada Baekhyun, membuat mata gadis berbadan mungil itu membola. Baekhyun terduduk karna lelah berdiri terus dan lagi pakaiannya benar benar basah, dia juga merasa kedinginan

.

.

.

.

Gadis berwajah datar yang selalu bersama dengan ke-tiga gadis sombong itu kini tengah sendiri. Dia bernama Yoo Han Mi. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan siswa siswi yang ada di kelas, lalu matanya melihat ke luar jendela.

''Hanmi kau melihat Baekhyun?'' Tanya seorang gadis bermata rusa, yang dipanggil mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket sekolahnya, lalu memberikannya pada gadis berambut pirang itu

''bukalah pintu toilet'' ucapnya dingin, tanpa disuruh dua kali gadis rusa itu mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh Hanmi dan berlari menuju toilet siswi.

CKLEK

Pintu toiletpun terbuka saat Luhan membukanya, dan nampaklah seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya

''Baekhyun!'' panggil Luhan –si gadis rusa-

Luhan sangat khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya ini, wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru akibat kedinginan. Luhan harus mencari pertolongan karna dia tidak bisa membawa sahabat mungilnya ini sendirian. Saat keluar dari toilet ia melihat siluet yang ia kenali, tanpa ragu dia memanggilnya

''Park Jimin!'' teriaknya, namja bermata sipit itu menengok. Luhan berlari kearah Jimin –juniornya di club-

''bisakah kau menolongku? Temanku sedang sakit'' ucapnya, belum sempat menjawab tangan Jimin sudah ditarik duluan oleh gadis keturunan china itu

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kamar mandi siswi, mata Jimin terbelalak saat melihat gadis tak berdaya tergeletak diubit yang basah nan dingin. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung menggendong Baekhyun dengan ala bridal style menuju UKS, Luhan mengikuti dari belakang harap harap cemas semoga sahabatnya baik-baik saja…

Mereka telah sampai di UKS, Luhan dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk Jimin, dan yeah adik kelasnya ini segera membawa Baekhyun ke Kasur yang disediakan di ruang UKS.

''aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Min, seandainya aku tak mlihatmu pasti kondisi Baekhyun akan semakin memburuk'' ucap Luhan membungkukkan badannya, Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu matanya beralih ke gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah

''bukan masalah apa apa noona'' jawab Jimin

''noona aku punya urusan penting, aku pergi dulu ne''

Seperginya Jimin, Luhan merawat Baekhyun dengan telaten. Mengganti pakaian basah yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh dingin milik gadis beasiswa itu. Sejujurnya Luhan bukan lah anak beasiswa melainkan siswi pertukaran pelajar dan juga dia dari Kalangan menengah atas sehingga dia tidak menjadi korba bully teman temannya

.

.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tangan kananya terasa berat, namun saat ia melihat ke sisi kanan Baekhyun tersenyum lemah mendapati sahabatnya tertidur dan menjadikan lengan kurusnya sebagai bantalan. Matanya melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok sisi kiri Kasur yang ia tempati. Dengan spontan badannya terbangun membuat gadis yang tengah tertidur ikut terbangun.

''ada apa?'' Tanya Luhan dengan suara paraunya

''maaf aku telah membangunkan-mu, terima kasih sudah mau merawat-ku, aku harus bekerja paruh waktu'' ucap Baekhyun menampakkan wajah paniknya

''tapi kau belum sembuh'' Luhan mencoba mnghentikan jalan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi

''aku akan minum obat, aku akan cepat sembuh ini hanya demam biasa. Aaahh waktu adalah uang!'' panic Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat waktunya tinggal sedikit

''bye Luhan!'' teriak Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan Luhan sendiri, gadis rusa itu hanya mendengus kesal melihat temannya seperti itu. Memang sih kalau dipikir-pikir hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat paling sederhana dan tidak mampu itu sebabnya Baekhyun sering menjadi bahan olokan murid murid kalangan atas

Baekhyun masih terus berlari, beruntung para murid sombong itu sudah pulang jadi Baekhyun dengan leluasa berlari menuju parkiran untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya sehabis sekolah. Dengan terengah-engah ia mendekati sepedanya, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh pada sepedanya. Dan benar saja, bannya kempes! Sungguh sialnya nasibmu Byun…

''argh! Kenapa harus juga dikempesin! Aku bisa telat, sial'' eluhnya memandang kesal kea rah sepeda yang tak bersalah itu. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun menuntun sepedanya yang kempes itu. Dia benar-benar dikejar waktu sekarang, namun sepertinya kesialan tetap berlanjut karna…

''hai jelata! Kenapa dengan ban-mu haha barang rongsokan seperti itu harusnya kau buang!'' caci seseorang yang menyumbulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil mewah yang ia naiki. Telapak tangan Baekhyun mengepal gagang stang itu penuh emosi. Sepertinya ia tau siapa pelaku pengempesan sepeda kesayangannya ini!

Tanpa memdulikan cacian pemuda itu, Baekhyun terus berjalan melewati mobil mewah itu. Sepertinya akal Baekhyun memang patut dipertanyakan karna yeah dengan berani ia menendang bagian pintu supir mobil itu. membuat sang pemilik langsung keluar

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan heoh!'' bentak lelaki itu, Baekhyun yang kembali dari alam kesadarannya langsung menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa pikr panjang dan kata maaf Baekhyun langsung kabur karna takut menjadi bulan-bulanan para sang penguasa yang sialnya masih berada dilingkungan sekolah

Baekhyun berhenti untuk mendapatkan nafas, dia memukul kencang kepalanya

''Bodoh! Kau membuat hyena terbangun dan esok dapat dipastikan aku tidak akan selamat dari terkamannya, huweee kenapa nasib-ku begitu sial!'' gumamnya merutuki kejadian yang ia lakukan tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti halnya tiap pagi baekhyun akan mengantarkan susu dan koran ke rumah-rumah. Namun hari ini ia tak sesemangat hari biasanya, ternyata dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, ah kau benar-benar malang Baek..

Baekhyun tetap memasang wajah suramnya, membuat lelaki disampingnya sedikit mlirik ke arahnya

''wajah-mu kenapa noona? Kau sedang tidak ada uang heoh?'' Tanya lelaki itu, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalnya

''Ah! Atau keperawananmu sudah direnggut ya!'' seru lelaki yang lebih muda itu, gadis yang lebih tua dengan cepat menendang tulang kering bagian kiri lelaki berkulit tan tersebut, membuat sang empu berteriak kesakitan

''kau fikir aku apa heoh?!'' gertaknya menatap tajam lelaki yang masih meringis dan mengelus tulang kering yang menjadi korban 'kasih sayang'

''sudah sana ke sekolah-mu, belajar yang benar! Aku duluan'' pamitnya menggunakan sepeda yang sudah di perbaiki oleh appanya

Lagi, Jongin menatapi gadis yang sering ia panggil noona itu dengan tatapan rindu namun setelah sadar waktu sudah mendekati jam masuk, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sekolah yang tak jauh dari sekolah Baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: mian kalo kemarin aku lupa bangt ngeditnya sampe ada yg ngingetin huhu, iya sih pasti ngerasa keganggu banget ya karna itu ancur banget u.u tapi sekarang aku membawa update-annya dan ini udah lebih baik kok dari sebelumnya ^^ thanks juga yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ne '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepeda tersayangnya di tempat parkiran umum. Matanya menatap was-was, ke arah parkiran yang khusus diperuntukkan penguasa sekolah. Bernafas lega saat tak melihat mobil mewah milik penguasa mengerikan itu. Perlahan, kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, banyak mata yang menatap tajam dirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Matanya membulat menatap meja yang kini penuh dengan tulisan, kata-kata cacian memenuhi mejanya dan matanya beralih ke bangkunya, tak berbeda nasib dengan mejanya hanya saja mengeluarkan bau amis

''heh beasiswa! Buang meja dan bangku sampahmu itu! mengganggu pemandangan'' caci salah satu siswi disana yang selalu saja membawa kipas tangan. Dengan pasrah siswi beasiswa itu menarik bangkunya untuk dibersihkan. Semua mata terus menatap tak suka termasuk Hanmi, dia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang disebrang sana

.

.

.

Dalam toilet siswi terdapat gadis tengah membersihkan bangkunya, dia adalah gadis yang sering sekali dibully oleh yang lain. Peluh memenuhi kening mulusnya, dengan telaten dia terus membersihkan semua kotoran yang ada dibangkunya

''kenapa baunya tidah mau menghilang!'' eluhnya saat dia merasa sudah lelah mencuci bangku yang sering ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya ketika berada dikelas. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi, bau amis yang ada di bangku itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di wastafel sekolah setelah dirasa tubuh dan pikirannya lelah.

Tanpa peduli, bangku itu mau wangi atau tidak yang terpenting bangku itu sudah bersih dari kotoran, Baekhyun membawa bangku itu menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran biologi sudah selesai dan berganti jam pelajaran olah raga. Gadis bertubuh mungil berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil seragam dan sepatu olahraganya. Pintu loker sudah dibuka dan…

''wah! Dia benar-benar mendapatkannya!'' teriak seorang siswa kepada murid-murid yang sengaja berkumpul disana

Baekhyun menatap bingung isi lokernya. Sebuah kertas merah dengan tulisan 'danger' membuatnya terbingung-bingung, matanya beralih menatap murid-murid yang kini tengah bersorak ria dan berhigh five. Tanpa piker panjang ia mengambil kertas itu dan menatap lekat

''seperti di drama bbf saja'' gumamnya membuang kertas itu, lalu ia mengambil seragam olahraga dan sepatunya. Hari ini, sahabatnya tidak hadir, jadi Baekhyun harus sendiri menghadapi semuanya. Dia sudah didalam toilet siswi untuk berganti pakaian. Ketika ia akan memakai baju olahraga, dirinya merasa ada yang janggal dan…

''bajuku!'' matanya terbelalak saat meliha baju olahraganya menjadi baju yang layak dijadikan lap/? Bajunya di robek dengan gunting dan juga celana olahraga yang panjang menjadi sangat pendek

''aku tidak mungkin memakai seragam olahraga seperti itu'' cicitnya menatapi seragam olahraga yang tak layak pakai. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak berolahraga, dia keluar dari salah satu bilik yang ada ditoilet siswi itu dan dia menemukan gadis yang selalu ikut dalam hal membullynya

''pulanglah'' suruh orang itu, Baekhyun mengernyit

''maksudmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

''pulang sebelum kau mendapat hal yang lebih parah'' beritahu orang itu dengan nada dinginnya

''tapi…'' Baekhyun mencoba mengelak, dan tangannya langsung ditarik oleh orang itu

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, salah satu dari murid kalangan atas yang selalu membullynya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan kini orang itu mengantarnya untuk pulang. Ini sangat langka!

Mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Byun.

''mungkin besok kau harus menyiapkan mental-mu'' saran orang itu dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan canggung ia membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda terima kasih, lalu ia keluar dari mobil itu dan mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah mungilnya

''aku pulang!'' teriaknya, membuat seseorang langsung keluar dari kamar dan menatap heran kearah putri tercintanya

''kau sudah pulang?'' Tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik, sang putri tersenyum manis

''iya umma, kelas dipulangkan dengan cepat'' bohongnya kepada sang umma

''oh, baekkie kau sudah makan?'' Baekhyun menggeleng pertanda ia belum makan apapun saat di sekolah, sang umma yang sangat perhatian dengan anaknya ini langsung membuatkan makanan yang pasti membuat Baekhyun semangat untuk makan

.

.

.

''aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau'' ucap seseorang via telefon, setelah percakapan mereka sudah selesai orang itu memutuskan sambungannya. Orang itu menatap keluar jendela dan memandang langit cerah…

.

.

.

.

''YAK! Kenapa dia pulang hah?! Siapa yang menyuruhnya pulang?!'' murka seseorang berbadan tegap menendang bangku kosong yang ada diruangan itu

''ma..maafkan kami, be..besok kami akan membuatnya menderita'' sesal salah satu pesuruh orang yang murka tadi

''SIAL! Aku rela menggunakan motor agar bisa melihatnya menderita'' desisnya menatap tajam bawahan tak bergunanya itu

''sudah lah hyung masih ada hari esok'' sang penguasa sekolah itu manatap sinis ke sosok yang juga memandangnya tak kalah sinis

''dia membuat mobil-ku terkontaminasi oleh jelatanya!''

''kau terlalu berlebihan hyung'' sindir seorang lelaki yang tengah mendengarkan music R&B dari earphone yang hanya ia pasangkan di telinga kirinya

''apa yang kau bilang?!'' Tanya penguasa besar itu tak terima

''sudah lah Park, hari esok akan menjadi hari special-mu'' ucap seseorang yang baru datang, membuat ketiga lelaki yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap orang tersebut, orang itu tersenyum miring dan melipat kedua tangannya didada

Dan lelaki yang dipanggil Park itu mengeluarkan seringai mengerikannya. Dia tak sabar untuk hari esok

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini gadis berambut sepinggang berwarna coklat tua itu tidak mengantarkan susu dan koran, hari ini ia izin oleh bosnya dan beruntung bosnya sangat pengertian. Seperti pagi biasanya, gadis manis itu berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya didampingi oleh lelaki berkulit tan dengan rambut madunya

''nuna kenapa? Dari kemarin wajahmu terus di tekuk, nanti cantikmu bisa hilang nuna'' Tanya lelaki itu penasaran

''aku memang tidak cantik dari lahir'' ucap gadis itu terus menatap jalan

''ah nuna tidak seru! Aku kan hanya ingin menghibur nuna'' lelaki itu mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, dan saying itu tidak dilihat oleh nuna kesayangannya itu

''aku duluan'' sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah SM High School, Baekhyun langsung menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan Kim JongIn sendirian. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya saat melihat nuna tercintanya

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menaiki tangga menuju ruang labotarium, tiba-tiba ada yang menimpuknya dengan telur busuk. Gadis itu jelas terkejut dan mencari sosok yang telah melemparnya telur. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari bahwa seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan bukan hanya kotor dan bau amis namun juga bau busuk.

Seragam Baekhyun agak basah akibat membersihkannya dari telur busuk yang baunya ampun-ampunan itu. Keluarnya dari toilet, kesialan kembali muncul. Kepalanya terasa basah dan lengket, saat menyentuh kepalanya, dia menatap ngeri telapak tangannya. Darah! Air yang jatuh ke kepalanya adalah darah, bau amis kembali menyeruak dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus kembali masuk kedalam toilet

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja, menurutnya ini pembullyan yang cukup ekstrim dan membuatnya tak berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu

''Baekhyun kau baik- baik saja?'' Tanya lelaki berwajah kotak, dia khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup

''ah aku baik baik saja, Jongdae-ie'' jawabnya cepat saat tersadar dari lamunannya

''akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak melamun, kau tidak takut jika nilaimu turun nanti?'' Tanya Jongdae lagi, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambal tersenyum

Istirahat telah tiba, Baekhyun kembali menjadi budak siswa siswi dikelasnya. Beruntung Luhan sudah masuk dan bisa membantunya. Di perjalanan menuju kelas, kakinya di selengkat oleh salah satu siswa yang entah itu kebetulan atau sengaja lewat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun jatuh dan makanan yang ia bawapun ikut jatuh

''Aw! Appo'' lirihnya menahan nyeri di area _dengkul_nya, Luhan langsung membantu temannya untuk berdiri

''biarkan aku saja yang membawa semua makanannya untuk orang-orang sombong itu'' Luhan memungut makanan yang terjatuh dilantai

''tidak usah, nanti aku bisa mendapat masalah lagi'' tolak Baekhyun, dan Luhan menatap garang teman keras kepalanya ini

''bukankah kau mau mengambil buku Bahasa mu di loker? Sudah sana! Aku akan mengantarkan ini semua'' sebelum Baekhyun membalas, Luhan sudah berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil buku bahasanya di loker. Ketika akan membuka pintu loker menggunakan kunci, ia merasa aneh, lokernya sudah tak terkunci dan dengan sikap penasarannya Baekhyun membuka loker itu. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat isi lokernya kali ini, menatap tak percaya dengan tangan kiri membekap mulutnya. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan…

Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: thanks buat yang udah review, tolong bersabar untuk chap selanjutnya ^^

Jangan lupa meninggalkan review ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

_Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil buku bahasanya di loker. Ketika akan membuka pintu loker menggunakan kunci, ia merasa aneh, lokernya sudah tak terkunci dan dengan sikap penasarannya Baekhyun membuka loker itu. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat isi lokernya kali ini, menatap tak percaya dengan tangan kiri membekap mulutnya. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan…_

_Sebenarnya ada apa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ternyata yang ada diloker itu adalah bangkai burung merpati berbulu putih yang berlumuran darah kering. Baekhyun ingin muntah saat melihat itu, dengan menahan nafas dia mengambil bangkai itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang tak jauh dari lokernya

''hari ini hari tersialmu, jelata!'' desis seseorang tersenyum sinis melihat penderitaan sang gadis beasiswa dari balik tembok

Gadis bermarga Byun itu menatap sedih buku bahasanya yang juga terkena darah burung merpati. Entah berapa kali dia menghela nafas, meratapi nasibnya yang semakin buruk di sekolah ini. Dia kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Sesampainya dikelas…

''Baekhyun, Baekhyun tas-mu!'' teriak jongdae menunjuk tas milik Baekhyun yang kini tergantung mansi di atas pohon besar yang berada disamping kelasnya. Baekhyun mendongak melihat seberapa tinggi tasnya digantung

Dengam lemas, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pohon besar itu. dia menyentuh pohon besar itu, ada keraguan dalam dirinya, dia ingin mengambil tasnya namun ia takut saat menaiki pohon dia akan terjatuh dan orang tuanya bisa mengamuk. Kini dia hanya bisa terdiam, setelah menguatkan dirinya. Baekhyun perlahan menaiki pohon besar itu.

''woah dia benar-benar melakukannya'' pekik lelaki berkulit pucat mengintip dari ruangan khusus

''mana coba aku juga mau lihat'' seru seseorang menunjukkan wajah penasarannya

''dia sangat tangguh'' puji lelaki itu

Berbeda dengan pria dingin yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya disofa. Matanya menatap tajam tepat kea rah pohon besar itu. DRRT! Ponsel yang ada didalam ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka dan membaca isi pesan itu, wajah dinginnya menampakkan serigaian yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Gadis malang itu telah sampai di ranting yang tasnya tergantung disana. Dengan tangan yang mungil ia menggapai tasnya. HAP! Sepenuhnya tas itu ia raih, bernafas lega namun yang jadi permasalahannya ia kesulitan untuk turun. HUFT! Penuh kehati-hatian ia menuruni pohon besar yang beruntungnya tidak licin dan banyak pijakan. Baekhyun sudah memijakkan kakinya ditanah dan menggendong tas yang susah payah ia ambil

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua murid SMHS tengah berjalan melewati lapangan untuk ke parkiran, begitu juga dengan baekhyun. Luhan dan Jongdae, teman baiknya sedang ada jam membuatnya berjalan sendiri

PUK! PUK! PUK!

''Ah!'' Baekhyun merasa banyak telur yang dilempar ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan keduanya saat dirasa semakin banyak telur yang terlempar ditubuhnya

''kau pantas mendapatkannya jelata!'' ucap seseorang yeoja terus melemparkan telur ke arah gadis didepannya ini. Dan banyak umpatan sekaligus lemparan telur yang Baekhyun dengar dan rasakan. Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya ketika taka da lemparan telur lagi. Namun baru saja ia mengerjapkan mata… BYUR!

Matanya terbelalak ketika seember air yang baunya sangat menyengat itu disiramkan kepadanya.

''euh! Kau memang pantas menjadi jelata, bau itu memang pantas bersanding dengan-mu'' ujar Jung Soo Jung –murid yang setiap hari membully Baekhyun- menatap jijik kearah Baekhyun. Semua murid menjauhi Baekhyun, dan gadis korban pembullyan itu melangkahkan kakinya.

BRUGH! Baekhyun meringis kesakitan akibat kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang tak ia lihat. Ah! Itu benang jernih, ternyata ada 2 orang bersebrangan menarik benang itu dan membuat gadis malang itu tersandung. Semua orang yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak atas penderitaan yang didapat gadis beasiswa tersebut. Dan matanya kembali membola saat tumpukan terigu di siramkan kepadanya, tubuhnya yang amis dan basah menjadi lengket

Tak ingin mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah dari ini, Baekhyun memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan lapangan itu tanpa memikirkan sepedanya. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang berlumuran tepung itu. Dia segera menghapus air mata itu walau pada akhirnya pipinya itu semakin kotor. Keluar dari gerbang, banyak mata yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

''dia terlihat menyedihkan''

''kau tak mau menjadi pahlawan lagi?''

Seseorang yang disindir itu tersenyum kecil dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan menusuk

''aku bukanlah malaikat bung!'' jawabnya menyesap coffe latte dengan tenang

.

.

.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat gadis disampingnya ini, beruntung dia bisa membuat gadis itu berhenti setelah mereka berkejar-kejaran

''siapa yang melakukan ini?'' tanyanya berulang kali, namun gadis di hadapannya sedikit-pun tak mau membuka mulut

''nuna, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!'' Tanya Jongin mendesak, yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafas

''pulanglah kau pasti ditunggu oleh orang tuamu'' usir gadis yang ternyata adalah Byun Baekhyun

''beritahu aku dulu, siapa yang membuat nuna menjadi seburuk ini?!'' Jongin menatap tajam kea rah Baekhyun, mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan

''jika kau tau, kau akan mengamuk'' balas baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu hanya mendengus kesal. Dia sudah tau kalau gadis itu kembali dibully tapi ia tak pernah tau kalau bully yang dialami Baekhyun akan separah ini

''nuna, besok ada turnamen basket'' beritahu Jongin barjalan disamping Baekhyun saat dia sudah menjajarkan dirinya

''lalu?'' Tanya Baekhyun dingin, seperti biasanya

''aku akan ikut turnamen itu juga nuna, dan lawannya adalah sekolah nuna'' jelas Jongin, membuat Baekhyun menengok kea rah Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya

''dimana turnamen itu diadakan?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada serius

''disekolahmu'' jawab Jongin menunjukkan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun mendengus mendengar berita itu

''besok nuna harus datang'' suruh Jongin, dan dibalas anggukan

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Byun. Jongin mengambil mobil yang selalu ia titipkan disamping rumah Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah secara diam-diam takut bila sang ibu melihat dan tau. Beruntung ibu tercintanya sedang sibuk membuat makan malam, jadi gadis yang seluruh badan penuh dengan tepung itu segera masuk kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis beasiswa itu berdiri didepan lokernya, dia agak ragu untuk membuka dan melihat isi loker itu. namun, yeoja bermarga Byun itu tak punya banyak waktu dan tanpa keraguan lagi dia membuka loker itu. kepalanya ia miringkan dan matanya mengerjap bingung, loker yang kemarin sangat kotor dan bau menjadi sangat bersih dan wangi, bahkan dia ingat sekali kalau kemarin ia tak sempat membersihkan lokernya.

''siapa yang melakukan ini?'' tanyanya entah pada siapa

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika banyak kerumunan yang berlari entah kemana, namun samar samar ia mendengar kalau ada turnamen basket. Gadis berbibir tipis itu menepuk kening mulusnya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Janji! Ya ia janji akan melihat turnamen itu kepada si kkam jelek. Dengan cepat, ia menutup dan mengunci lokernya, setelah selesai dirinya ikut berlari menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya

.

.

.

.

''BAEKHYUN'' teriak gadis dengan rambut pirangnya saat melihat siluet teman terdekatnya itu. yang dipanggil menengok kea rah suara, senyumannya merekah saat melihat sahabatnya itu

''kau datang?'' Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

''kita diliburkan, hanya karna turnamen ini'' ucap Luhan yang dibalas anggukan lagi

Semua bangku sudah terisi penuh, Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku barisan ke empat. Tak terlalu buruk, toh mereka hanya ingin menjadi penonton, berbeda dengan geng yeoja sombong bermarga Jung itu, mereka sudah standby di bangku paling depan dan berteriak tak jelas. Mata Baekhyun terfokus ketika melihat siluet yang ia kenal, benar-benar dingin itulah batin Baekhyun berbicara

Pertandingan akan dimulai, para pemain sudah ada ditengah lapangan. Semua murid yeoja berteriak mendapati para penguasa-lah yang akan bertanding. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, dia bahkan menunjuk namja yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan angka 7 dan memiliki kulit yang sangat kontras

''KIM JONGIN!'' pekiknya namun ia segera membekap bibir mungilnya dengan telapak tangannya saat menyadari tingkah anehnya, semua mata menatap tajam dirinya. Yang dipanggil menatap semangat.

''NUNA!'' balasnya tak kalah teriak sambal mengeluarkan cengirannya yang terlihat lucu, ia melambaikan tangannya meminta semangat. Baekhyun dengan ragu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara

''Hwaiting'' cicit Baekhyun yang dapat dibaca oleh namja bermarga Kim itu. namja itu mengangguk semangat. Tanpa menyadari dua mata pasang menatap tak suka keduanya

''Byun jelata! kau akan menyesal'' bisik seseorang yang terus saja menatap benci

Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh team penguasa SMHS. Semua pemain tengah beristarahat, namja berkulit tan hanya duduk saja tanpa meminum barang seteguk bahkan ia ditawari minum oleh siswi sebelah namun ia tolak, sedangkan teman se-teamnya tengah mengatur strategis, meskipun ini hanya turnamen untuk meningkatkan hubungan keduanya tetap saja mereka harus menang

Jongin merasakan pipinya terasa dingin, dan ketika ia melihat kea rah samping dirinya tersenyum

''kenapa kau tidak mau minum? Kau bisa dehidrasi bodoh!'' Jongin hanya meringis ketia mendengar ocehan dari yeoja ini, dengan cepat ia menambil botol mineral yang ada ditangan Baekhyun dan meneguknya

''dimana kekasihmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru guna mencari seseorang

''dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang'' jawab Jongin menutup botol mineral yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah

''aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan menonton jadi tanpa dia pun aku bisa tetap semangat bertanding'' jelasnya lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

''kau harus menang jika tidak aku akan menyuruh Do memutuskanmu'' ancam Baekhyun, Jongin menatap ngeri gads disampingnya ini

''kau mengerikan nuna, sangat!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah selesai, dan turnamen itu dimenangi oleh team SIHS. Kini Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama Luhan, sahabatnya

''aku tak tau jika kau berteman dengan Kkamjong'' heran Luhan

''aku telah lama berteman dengannya'' bohong Baekhyun

''oh iya kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di sekolah miliknya saja? Disana katanya tidak ada pembullyan'' Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tau

''aku lebih ingin bersekolah disini'' jawab Baekhyun asal

''jika aku jadi kau aku tak mau menjajakan kaki-ku di tempat mengerikan ini lagi'' balas Luhan yang membuat sahabatnya ini terkekeh

''Baekhyun kau harus pergi ke gudang'' suruh yeoja dengan name tag 'Kim Dahee' yang tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun bersama Luhan

''untuk apa dia dipanggil ke gudang?'' Tanya Luhan penasaran, Dahee hanya mengedikkan bahunya

''kau fikir aku mau tahu untuk apa si jelata itu disuruh ke gudang'' jawab Dahee meninggalkan mereka berdua

''jangan pergi gudang'' larang Luhan, saat melihat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menuju gudang yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka ini

''jika aku tak pergi, masalah akan semakin runyam, lagipula ini 'harus' jadi aku akan kesanna'' jawab Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam gudang yang gelap dan pengap, ia bingung untuk apa ia disuruh kegudang jika tak ada siapa-siapa. KLEK! Lampu menyala membuat ruangan pengap itu menjadi terang benerang. Dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat empat yeoja yang suka membullynya kini berada dihadapannya

''hello baby'' sapa yeoja yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari geng itu. Gadis sederhana itu bergeta saat melihat benda yang digenggam yeoja itu dan lagi kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh dua yeoja lainnya yang Baekhyun tau adalah Hyeri dan Minzy

''ap..apa yang mau kau lakukan Krystal?'' Tanya Baekhyun pada yeoja yang kini berada dihadapannya, tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut rambut panjang milik Baekhyun

''aku iri sekali dengar rambutmu, aku sangat menginginkannya''

KRES! Gunting yang ada ditangan kanan Krystal dengan cepat memotong rambut indah Baekhyun, sang pemilik sangat terkejut ketika melihat rambutnya yang dipotong itu dibuang tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun menatap helaian rambutnya yang jatuh dilantai gudang itu

''sudah selesai, kau terlihat makin cantik dengan rambut barumu jelata'' puji Krystal atau mungkin sindiran, dan kedua temannya melepaskan genggaman di kedua tangan Baekhyun saat dirasa sudah selesai

''ku peringatkan kau! Tak ada yang boleh mendekati Kkamjong-ku selain Jung Soojung'' ancam Krystal setelah itu merak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Yeoja yang hanya menyaksikan pembullyan itu menatap dingin gadis yang perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai lalu meninggalkannya

Baekhyun terisak meratapi rambutnya dipangkas oleh yeoja sombong itu. kini rambut sepinggangnya menjadi sebahu itupun tak rata.

''kalian boleh membullyku sepuas kalian, tapi jangan sentuh rambutku hiks..'' gumamnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dipipi Baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas music, ia merasa butuh hiburan. Mendudukkan diri dibangku dan mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya di not-not piano. Dan dirinya mulai menyanyikan lagu 'impossible'. Air mata kembali mengalir deras, ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya saat ia bernyanyi.

Ternyata tak hanya Baekhyun yang berada didalam ruangan itu, karena sosok namja mendudukkan dirinya ketika terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dan namja itu mengintip seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang itu

''Jelata?''

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: hihihi gimana udah agak panjangan? Masih penasaran sama orang-orangnya? Itu udah sedikit aku buka, main castnya tetep chanbaek, Chanyeol oppa udah keluar kok tapi kalian lebih cermat ya hihi. Rahasianya gak lama lagi terbongkar kok hihi, udah tau hubungan Baekhyun sama Jongin? Hihi semangat buat reader XD

Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan acara benyanyinya, dia merasa lega sekarang benar-benar lega. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan seseorang yang menatap tak percaya dirinya.

''Kemarin dance, sekarang bernyanyi besok apalagi yang akan ia tunjukkan'' gumam namja itu dengan nada dingin terus memandangi kepergian yeoja yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh itu dan namja itu baru menyadari jika rambut panjang milik Baekhyun sudah menjadi pendek

.

.

.

.

''kau melihat Park Chanyeol?'' Tanya Jimin kepada murid yang lewat, yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Jimin menatap tajam murid itu dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya

''kau tak punya mulut?! Pakai mulutmu untuk berbicara!'' bentaknya membanting siswa itu ke lantai, murid itu hanya meringis menahan kesakitan, dia mana berani dengan salah satu penguasa di sekolah ini

Moodnya sudah menurun dan dia kembali berjalan mencari ketua penguasa yang entah hilang kemana semenjak turnamen selesai. Matanya menatap intens gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya, tubuhnya membeku ketika gadis itu semakin mendekat

''annyeong Jimin-ssi'' sapa gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya terlihat sangat sopan padahal orang yang disapa itu hoobaenya

''a..annyeong noona'' balas Jimin gugup, gadis yang menyapanya tersenyum manis lalu segera pergi meninggalkan namja yang memiliki tubuh proposional walau tak terlalu tinggi

Dan lagi, namja dari salah satu penguasa itu menyadari kalau rambut gadis pujaannya sekarang pendek dan tidak beraturan. Namun ia tak ingin ambil pusing dan kembali mencari hyung aneh dan dinginnya itu

''hei Miso, kau melihat Chanyeol hyung?'' Tanya Jimin kepada siswi pendiam bernama Miso yang tengah duduk

''dia ada di ruang music'' jawab Miso menatap lawan bicaranya

''terimakasih'' Jimin berlari menuju tempat yang Miso beritahu tadi. Dan benar saja hyungnya sedang duduk dibangku piano. Dia mendekati namja yang marganya sama dengannya

''aku mencarimu kemana saja ternyata kau ada disini'' ucap namja itu bersandar di piano

''aku tertidur diruang music'' jawab namja yang tubuhnya menjulang bagaikan tiang dia memainkan not-not piano secara asal

''ada apa denganmu?'' Tanya Jimin saat ada yang aneh dengan hyung satunya ini

''tidak aku baik-baik saja'' jawabnya dengan nada datar

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah yang begitu mewah dan megah, lebih tepatnya didalam ruangan yang begitu besar, terdapat wanita cantik meski diusia yang sudah menginjak kepala empat. Ponsel pintarnya bordering menandakan adanya e-mail masuk, saat dia membuka e-mail tersebut matanya terbelalak dan terlihat raut wajahnya menampakkan emosi ketika melihat isi e-mail itu. wanita cantik dengan rambut magentanya langsung menelepon seseorang

''kau ada dimana?'' tanyanya dingin pada seseorang disebrang sana

''…..''

''cepat pulang, ada yang ingin umma tanyakan''

''….''

''baiklah umma tunggu'' sambungan terputus, matanya menatap lurus entah menuju kemana namun pikirannya tetap k eke isi pesan itu

''aku akan membuat orang itu menyesal!'' ucapnya sinis

.

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Kim itu baru saja keluar dari ruang yang didiami oleh ibu tersayangnya itu. dia menggeram frustasi saat mengingat perbincangannya bersama sang ibu

''aku benar-benar gila, siapa yang berani membangunkan singa yang tertidur lelap'' gumamnya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu namja itu teringat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana bahan yang sedang ia kenakan. Jongin segera menelepon seseorang yang dapat ia pastikan adalah dalang dari semua ini

''kau yang melakukannya?'' Tanya Kai to the point kepada seseorang diseberang sana saat teleponnya di terima

''…''

''kau gila?!''

''….''

''kau benar-benar seorang pahlawan sejati bung!'' sindir Jongin, dan dapat ia dengar tawa yang begitu khas orang tersebut

Jongin mematikan sambungannya dan menggenggam erat ponselnya. Rahangnya mengeras, sekarang dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari kembali menyapa bumi tercinta, Baekhyun sedang membaca buku yang begitu tebal di perpustakaan megah milik sekolah. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya saat dirasa kacamata itu turun. Gadis itu menutup buku tebalnya dan menaruh ke tempat semula, jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan dia harus ke kelas untuk mendapat ilmu. Diperjalanan, ia melewati lapangan indoor, matanya mengintip ke dalam lapangan indoor dan mendapati seorang lelaki tengah memantulkan bola basket. Bola yang lelaki itu lemparkan masuk ke dalam ring dan secara otomatis papan nilai menambah skors. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas dan Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas, dengan cepat Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. lelaki yang tengah bermain basket sendirian melirik ke luar, ia merasa ada seseorang tapi ia tak mendapati apapun

''apa yang kau lihat bodoh!'' Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan merutuki akan kebodohannya. Tapi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekali lagi lapangan indoor itu. dan dirinya menyesal ketika membalikkan badannya. Dua orang berbeda gender tengah melepas rindu dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hatinya terasa nyeri dan ia memilih untuk pergi benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

.

''oh jadi kau yang bernama Jung Soo Jung?'' Tanya wanita menampakkan wajah angkuhnya kepada seseorang gadis yang wajahnya tak kalah angkuh

''ya, ada apa mencariku?'' balik Tanya Krystal, membuat wanita dihadapannya itu geram

''beraninya kau!'' geram wanita itu

''apa maksud ahjumma?'' Tanya Krystal bingung

''Jongin, dia anak dari keluarga Jung itu bukan?!'' Tanya wanita itu kepada namja berkulit tan yang berada disampingnya yang menatap sinis ke arah Jung Soojung

''ya umma'' jawab Jongin

''oh kau yang ingin di jodohkan oleh anakku ternyata, kasian sekali ibumu sampai mengemis kepada suamiku untuk menerima perjodohan anaknya dengan anakku'' sindir wanita itu yang kita ketahui ibu dari Kim Jongin. Gadis angkuh itu terbelalak mengetahui bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini adalah ibu dari namja yang sudah lama ia incar itu

''ja..jadi nyonyanya itu..''

''ya aku nyonya Kim Yixing istri dari Kim JoonMyeon'' Yixing tersenyum puas mendapati gadis dihadapannya ini sangat terkejut

''Jongin, dia bukan yang membuat noonamu menjadi buruk rupa?'' Tanya Yixing kepada sang putra, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

''umma akan menelepon appa-mu, dan umma akan menarik investasi yang ada di butik keluarga Jung'' ucap Yixing kepada Jongin tetapi matanya menatap datar gadis angkuh bermarga Jung itu. membuat Krystal sangat terkejut

''nyonya.. kau tidak bisa menarik investasimu diperusahaan Jung'' protes Krystal dengan mata yang mulai berair, jika investasi keluarga Kim ditarik maka cepat atau lambat perusahaannya akan bangkrut dan dia tidak mau miskin. Dasar!

''aku punya hak untuk itu, Jung'' balas Yixing meninggalkan Krystal dan juga kerumunan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan matanya melihat kerumunan. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kim Jongin dan…. Nyonya Kim yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya. Saat Yixing dan Jongin semakin mendekat, Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya

Yixing berjalan melewati Baekhyun, dan Jongin merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya itu. saat matanya melirik ke bawah…

''nuna?'' panggil Jongin, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh mungilnya dan menarik paksa namja bermarga Kim itu. mereka telah sampai di halaman belakang, Baekhyun memojokkan Jongin di pohon besar yang kemarin dipanjatnya

''kenapa nyonya Kim datang?''

''dia ingin menemui Krystal itu saja''

''kau gila?! Usaha-ku selama ini bisa hancur begitu saja!''

''bukan aku yang membuatnya datang''

''lalu?''

''seseorang memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada nyonya Kim''

Jika terlihat dari kejauhan, Baekhyun dan Jongin seakan ingin saling berciuman, dan itu membuat salah satu murid dari kalangan atas sengaja memotret adegan itu. murid itu tersenyum miring mendapati hasil jepretannya, dia segera menyebarkan foto itu di social media dan pasti keseluruh siswa SMHS dan SIHS

Semua siswa membuka e-mail itu dan mereka langsung heboh satu sama lain. Di e-mail itu terdapat foto Jongin yang bersandar di pohon dan Baekhyun tepat dihadapannya. Dan di tambanh tulisan 'jelata yang mencoba mencium penguasa SIHS'. Pesan itu juga sampai ke ketua penguasa dan gadis angkuh yang tadi di _labrak_ oleh ibu Kim Jongin

Di dalam ruangan yang dikhususkan oleh penguasa, terdapat namja tinggi nan tampan membanting ponselnya ke dinding akibat melihat gambar di e-mail itu. Ia segera naik pitam, deru nafasnya tak beraturan entahlah dia tidak suka melihat foto itu padahal gadis yang ia cintai sudah ada di Korea.

Sepasang mata musang melihat amukan sang penguasa itu. dia tersenyum puas dan matanya beralih menatap foto di ponselnya

''harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak dulu Park!'' lirihnya lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian didalam ruangan khusus itu

Gadis mungil berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Dia kesal sangat kesal, ia merasa gagal dan semua rencananya hancur. Gadis bermaga Byun itu memasuki kelas itu dan mendapati murid-murid sombong itu menatap sinis, lagi tiga siswi tengah menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis. Baekhyun segera menghapus tulisan itu dengan amarah yang memuncak.

''hoooo jelata! Kau sudah tak ingin rambut indahmu menggantung manis di kepalamu ya?'' Baekhyun menengok kea rah suara, Krystal. Gadis itu taka da jeranya, batin Baekhyun menatap gadis sombong itu. dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan kiri Krystal menarik kencang rambut pendek tak beraturannya

''aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk jauhi Kkamjong-KU!'' pekik yeoja itu semakin garang menarik rambut Baekhyun. Sang empu menahan sakit yang sulit untuk ia deskripsikan

''yak! Soojung! Lepaskan tangamu!'' teriak Luhan ketika melihat sahabatnya kembali di bully oleh yeoja yang terkenal kesombongannya. Soojung segera melepaskan jambakannya dan memberihkan tangan kirinya

''ah aku lupa, jika aku menyentuhnya aku bisa terkena bakteri mematikan'' ucap Soojung dan pergi kembali ke kelasnya, ternyata Soojung itu hoobaenya Baekhyun. HUH!

''kau baik-baik saja Baekkie?'' tangan Luhan mengelus rambut Baekhyun, yeoja yang dipanggil 'Baekkie' itu menggeleng, dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja

Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya, dia kembali diperhatikan oleh yeoja bermata musang yang duduk tak berjauhan dengan yeoja beasiswa itu

.

.

.

''hei Sehun, kau tak menemui rusa-mu?'' Tanya Jimin kepada Sehun

''tadi aku sudah menemuinya'' jawab namja berwajah datar itu singkat

Kini mereka sedang berada di ruangan megah bersama sang ketua penguasa. Ternyata Jimin dan Sehun termasuk penguasa sekolah SMHS. Namja berbeda marga itu memiliki keluarga yang cukup erat hubungannya dan juga perusahaan milik keluarga mereka memiliki banyak cabang. Keluarga Oh berjalan dibidang tekstil dan keluarga Park bergerak di bidang tekhnologi. Park Jimin dan Park Chanyeol adalah sepupu, namun keluarga Chanyeol lebih kaya dari pada keluarga Jimin dan lagi SM High School milik keluarga Park yang akan diwarisi oleh Chanyeol, itu sebabnya ia begitu angkuh dan berkuasa. Tetapi perusahaan Park masih kalah dengan perusahaan keluarga Kim, namun kedua keluarga berhubungan begitu erat

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: udah sedikit terjawab belum rasa penasarannya? Atau malah dibikin makin penasaran? Hihi maaf ya tadinya mau ku bongkar tapi aku malah masih mau nutupin dulu. Maaf juga kalo semakin kesini kalian makin bosen, chap selanjutnya aku bakal bongkar tapi tetep dicicil wleee. Thanks juga buat yang udah review. Aku gak bisa nyebutin satu2 soalnya aku itu pikun bin males hihi. Keep review ne ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

''umma tidak mau tau, nuna-mu harus keluar dari sekolah itu!'' Jongin terdiam, membuat seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya menengok

''kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan umma?'' Jongin tersadar dan menatap mata umma tercintanya

''dia tidak akan mau keluar umma'' balas Jongin, sang ibu mengernyit

''dia ingin membuat seseorang mengingatnya lagi'' jelas Jongin, Yixing semakin bingung

''siapa?'' Tanya Yixing to the point

''itu rahasia, umma tidak boleh tau'' jawab Jongin dan ibunya hanya mendengus

''terserah, asalkan dia tidak diganggu lagi oleh Jung itu'' balas Yixing menyesap teh hangatnya

Ternyata kedua orang itu berbincang di coffe yang begitu terkenal dan tentu saja coffe itu milik mereka

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah kediaman Byun. Dia melepaskan sepatunya, dan matanya melihat sepatu lain. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke ruang tamu yang begitu sederhana namun nyaman

''Daehyun!'' pekik yeoja itu memeluk erat adik tersayangnya

''nuna! Kau membuatku kaget'' omel Daehyun saat mendapati nunanya memeluk dirinya begitu erat

''kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku'' Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir ranumnya, sang adik yang memiliki marga sama itu terkekeh

''dia baru saja sampai baekkie'' jawab sang ibu membawakan segelas minuman untuk anak lelakinya yang baru saja kembali dari Belanda

''bagaimana Belanda? Bagus tidak?'' Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, lihatlah mata pussynya sangat lucu saat berbinar

''tentu saja bagus nuna, terimakasih sudah mau membiayaiku'' ucap Daehyun menunjukkan senyum tulusnya

''hihi biasa saja, kau akan meneruskan study dimana? Seoul?'' Tanya lagi Baekhyun, Daehyun mengangguk

''jadi nuna, kembali lah'' pinta daehyun membuat gadis yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya terdiam

''kau mengusirku?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata melasnya

''bukan begitu Baekkie, orang tua-mu pasti ingin putri tersayangnya kembali, kau tidak kasian dengan saeng-mu? Daehyun sudah kembali, umma tidak akan kesepian lagi dan kau tak perlu bekerja keras demi membiayakan kehidupan kami'' jelas sang umma yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengangkat bicara

''tapi umma…''

''umma benar nuna, saeng-mu juga sering cerita kepada-ku, dia iri padaku karna nuna selalu memperhatikan orang yang bahkan bukan adik kandungnya''

''yak baiklah baiklah aku akan pulang ke rumah itu, tapi Daehyun harus bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Kim'' Baekhyun menyerah, dia mana bisa mengalah dari keluarga kecil yang selalu memberi kehangatan padanya, namun nanti setelah ia keluar dari kediaman Byun pasti ia tak lagi bisa merasakan itu semua

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang hanya memakai baju sederhana dan koper ukuran besar menatapi gerbang yang menutupi rumah mewah bernuansa khas kerajaan modern. Gadis itu menghelas nafas, tangan kananya membuka gerbang itu dan menarik kopernya menuju rumah itu. Matanya terus memandangi rerumputan dan pepohonan rindang yang berada di samping kanan kiri jalan besar yang ia lewati menuju rumah megah tersebut. Sesempainya di pintu besar utama, gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu besar itu

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan 2 maid yang tadi bertugas membuka pintunya.

''nona muda?'' salah satu maid itu menatap tak percaya kepada tamu yang baru datang

''aku kembali'' sapa orang itu menampakkan eyesmilenya

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, di ruang makan yang begitu mewah terdapat keluarga kecil yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka

''selamat datang, nuna'' gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil

''appa senang kau telah kembali''

''aku juga senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian'' jawab gadis itu memakan makanan yang cukup mewah itu

''mulai besok jangan masuk ke sekolah itu lagi'' larang sang ibu manatap anak perempuannya yang kini telah kembali

''aku tidak bisa umma, aku sudah mau lulus sayang jika pindah'' tolak gadis itu secara lembut, sang ibu kembali mendengus, dia menyerah jika harus membujuk anak perempuannya

''kalau begitu besok jangan berjalan kaki!'' larang ibunya

''sudah lah yeobo'' sang ayah mengelus pundak istrinya berharap istrinya mau mengerti anak perempuannya yang sama keras kepalanya

''umma, masalah penarikan investasi pada perusahaan Jung, ku mohon jangan lakukan'' gadis itu mengganti topic dan perbincangan menjadi cukup serius

''umma sudah terlanjur menarik investasi di butik Jung''

''appa?''

''appa belum menariknya, kenapa Baekkie?''

''ku mohon jangan ya'' sang appa hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat gadis yang di panggil 'Baekkie' itu tersenyum cerah

''Jongin, kapan kau akan mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam disini?'' Tanya gadis yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

''mungkin sabtu malam'' jawab Jongin asal, dia terlalu focus dengan sajian yang ada dihadapannya

''huh! Kau bilang jika aku sudah kembali kau membawanya!'' raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi cemberut, Jongin sedikit melirik kea rah nunanya yang sudah kembali kerumah

''haha, bercanda nuna, lusa aku akan membawanya'' dan perkataan Jongin tadi membuat sang kakak tercinta tersenyum manis, marngkul pundak lebar milik sang adik

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di kamarnya yang begitu luas, dia berdiri di balkon kamar yang sudah lama tak ia tempati. Matanya memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang

''dia sudah kembali, kesempatan untuk membuatnya mengingat-ku akan sulit, haaahh… Jongin benar,aku hanya memiliki kesempatan lima puluh persen saja'' gumamnya yang kini memandangi halaman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cantik.

Gadis itu memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur untuk melanjutkan aktivitas esok harinya.

.

.

.

.

''aku berangkat!'' teriak Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru, sebenarnya ia menghindari sang ibu yang memaksanya untuk memakai kendaraan mewah tetapi Baekhyun menolak dan memilih kabur. Dasar Baekhyun!

Baekhyun menggunakan subway sebagai transportasi menuju sekolah. Dia merengut menyadari bahwa statusnya bukanlah gadis miskin lagi, biarpun teman sekolahnya hanya tau kalau ia tetap berstatus anak jelata. Tapi gadis beasiswa itu tersenyum bahagia menyadari bahwa marganya belum berubah. Lebih singkatnya Baekhyun itu adalah anak pertama dari Kim joonMyeon dan Kim Yixing yang artinya gadis itu kakak dari Kim Jongin, lagi marga Baekhyun adalah Kim bukan Byun. Kalian bingung kenapa baekhyun menggunakan marga Byun? Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…

Gadis itu sudah sampai di sekolahnya yang elit, pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja itu kembali memadu kasih. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya, menggigit bibirnya ketika jantungnya berdenyut, sakit itu belum menghilang rasanya sama seperti kemarin. Ini masih pagi tetapi Baekhyun sudah seperti ini

''lebih baik aku dibully daripada harus melihat mereka berdua'' gumam Baekhyun, tanpa ia sadari namja yang sedang bersama yeojanya

Dikoridor, banyak sekali siswa siswi yang tengah berkumpul, mereka seperti tengah melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian yeoja mungil yang baru saja sampai.

BRUGH! BUGH! BUAGH!

Terdengar sekali pukulan itu, gadis yang selalu menjadi korban saja merinding sendiri mendengarnya

''itu salahnya sendiri yang mencari masalah pada penguasa dipagi hari'' bisik seseorang yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Ilhoon. Baekhyun sedikit mengintip dari celah, dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat temannya lah yang menjadi korban pemukulan, tubuh mungil itu menerobos

''yak hentikan!'' pekik Baekhyun berlari mendekati sang kawan yang sudah berlumuran darah di area pipinya

''Jongdae, kau tak apa?'' tanyanya menatap miris kawannya yang terbaring lemah

''kenapa kau memukuli orang yang lemah?!'' bentak Baekhyun pada salah satu penguasa yang terkenal Bengal, penguasa itu bernama Bang Yongguk. Namja itu berdecih dan memilih untuk pergi, ia cukup puas sudah memukuli korbannya sampai babak belur

Beruntung Jongdae cukup kuat jadi Baekhyun tak kesulitan untuk membopong kawannya sendirian dan lagi Luhan pasti sedang bersama salah satu penguasa bermarga Oh itu. baekhyun dengan telaten mengobati luka yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan Yongguk

''kau membuat masalah?'' Tanya Baekhyun membersihkan darah kering yang ada di pinggiran bibir tipis milik Jongdae

''aku hanya tak memberi salam, ah!'' jawab Jongdae meringis merasakan alcohol yang gadia dihadapannya gunakan untuk mengobati lukanya

''bodoh! Sudah tau Jimin dan Yongguk itu gila hormat!'' umpat Baekhyun yang masih focus mengobati Jongdae di UKS.

''aku terburu-buru, aku mau mengerjakan tugas dan mengambil buku di perpustakaan'' Jongdae membela dirinya

''tetap saja, jika ada penguasa kau harus memberi salam'' Baekhyun mengingatkan Jongdae dan membereskan obat-obatan itu ke dalam kotak p3k, menaruhnya ke tempat semula

''lain kali kau jangan seperti itu lagi, Dae-ie'' saran Baekhyun, namja bermarga Kim itu mengangguk paham

.

.

.

.

Di ruang yang dikhususkan hanya untuk ketua penguasa, terdapat seorang namja yang memandangi bingkai foto, didalamnya ada 2 orang anak kecil yang berbeda gender yang sedang berpose. Terlihat dari sorotan matanya menatap rindu ke arah anak gadis berumur 8 tahun yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan rambut kepangan manambah kesan lucu belum lagi dress selutut motif bunga berwarna soft pink. Namja itu tersenyum kecil namun matanya memperlihatkan kesedihan yang mendalam

''kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatmu'' lirihnya menyentuh foto itu

.

.

.

Di taman yang berada dibelakang sekolah elit milik keluarga Park, terdapat yeoja tengah menidurkan dirinya direrumputan. Beruntung kini sedang jam istirahat, matanya menerawang langit namun pikirannya entah kemana. Mata sabitnya tertutup, memori bersama orang yang ia cintai kembali terulang di otak pintarnya. Raut wajah itu menjadi muram

''gadis itu lebih cantik daripada aku'' gadis itu –Baekhyun- tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa orang yang dicintainya pasti memilih yang lebih baik darinya. Lagipula, ini salahnya sendiri jadi ia tak harus menyesal atau menyalahkan siapapun

''rencanaku tetap harus berjalan, walau nanti statusku akan terbongkar'' gumamnya mendudukkan diri. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata musang yang selalu muncul itu menatap tepat ke arah gadis bermarga Byun itu dengan tatapan datarnya

''yeoja itu memang sampah!'' ucapnya dengan nada sinis

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: yeah rahasia Baekhyun udah kebongkar, dan kalian benar kalo jongin dan Baekhyun adalah adik kakak XD tapi di cerita ini gak Cuma rahasia Baekhyun aja tapi ada banyak RAHASIA yang bikin kalian bertanya-tanya kan, tentang si mata musang, siapa yang nolong, siapa yg minta tolongin/? dan juga yeoja yg baru datang di korea? Hihi tenang aku ngebongkarnya bertahap kok. Tapi udah ketauan dong yah alasan kenapa nyonya Kim marah besar sama Soojung? Pasti tau dong XP

Dan tolong deh buat hantu-hantu yg nyata/? Tampakkan dirimu walau kalian gak begitu penting buat aku kkk. Oh iya 1 review dari kalian bikin aku semangat buat ngupdate kilat FF ini ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

''aku merindukan kalian'' seorang gadis dengan pakaian casual memeluk namja-namja berstatus penguasa tepat diparkiran yang dikhususkan untuk penguasa SMHS

''sejak kapan kau kembali?'' Tanya Sehun

''sejak kemarin''

''kau sudah menemuinya?''

''tentu saja, dia menyambutku dengan sangat baik''

Para penguasa dan gadis itu saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, sampai pandangan gadis itu berpindah ke seseorang gadis dengan wajah dingin yang begitu melekat didalam diriya. Namun, tanpa ragu gadis cantik itu memanggil gadis yang berjalan tanpa memedulikan para penguasa yang sedang memandanginya

''Yoo Hanmi'' panggil yeoja itu, yang dipanggil tetap berjalan

''kau tak merindukanku?'' yeoja itu menghadang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Yoo Hanmi atau Hanmi. Dia adalah salah satu dari geng pembully Soojung

''hm'' gadis dingin itu hanya bergumam, matanya melirik dingin gadis yang tengah memasang wajah lucunya

''jangan ganggu harimau, Wendy'' Jimin menarik pundak gadis yang dipanggil Wendy itu

Hanmi memilih meninggalkan mereka, ia merasa rishi jika harus memandangi para penguasa yang memuakkan

''benar-benar sampah'' gumamnya berjalan dan memasuki mobil yang sengaja dibukakan untuknya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk dan langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru. BRUGH!

''AH!'' pekik seseorang yang dari suaranya berstatus namja. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya setelah kepalanya menubruk seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi nan tegap. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat namja dihadapannya merintih kesakitan

''ma..maaf'' Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, namja itu menatap dingin yeoja dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun sedikit melirik, dan ia teringat dengan mata dingin yang yeoja pembully itu selalu perlihatkan kea rah Baekhyun

''pakai matamu bodoh!''namja itu pergi dengan perasaan semakin kesal saat melihat wajah yeoja beasiswa itu. baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa

''setidaknya ia membentak'' gumam Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan jalannya

Diperjalanan, Baekhyun dihadang oleh seorang gadis yang begitu asing baginya

''kau yang bernama Baekhyun?'' Tanya gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah mendapat jawaban gadis misterius itu melengos meninggalkan Baekhyun

''dia tak lebih dari sekedar sampah'' gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti dalam perjalanannya menuju ruangan penguasa

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan milik kediaman Kim, tengah makan malam…

''jadi sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?'' introgasi anak pertama keluarga Kim

''sejak nuna pergi'' jawab Jongin merangkul kekasihnya yang sedang menunduk malu

''wah sudah lama juga ya, hei Kyungsoo kau tak malu memiliki namja keling seperti dia?'' Tanya Baekhyun membuat kedua orang tua yang tengah memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang langsung menahan tawanya

''sebenarnya aku malu, tapi karna aku sudah lama menyukainya jadi aku tak punya malu lagi eonnie'' jawab Kyungsoo dengan polos, Jongin hanya mendengus dan mengusap wajahnya

''kenapa nuna menanyakan itu?!'' geram Jongin, sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil

''oh iya, nuna aku mau mengatakan sesuatu'' ucap Jongin menatap lekat sang kakak yang sedang meminum jus favoritnya

''apa?''

''aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengadakan acara pertunangan'' Baekhyun tersedak jusnya sendiri dan menatap tak percaya

''aku dan Kyungie sudah membicarakan ini, jika nuna kembali maka kami akan mengadakan acara pertunangan'' jelas Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, mereka memandang Baekhyun seakan meminta restu, yeoja yang jika di rumah bermarga Kim ini tersenyum

''apa itu artinya akan ada acara besar-besaran?'' Tanya Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya, tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim saling menatap satu sama lain

''tidak, hanya keluarga Do dan Kim saja, acara keluarga biasa'' jawab tuan Kim yang sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Yeoja berbibir tipis itu menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia kira acara pertunangan antara adik dan hoobae sewaktu ia masih SMP itu akan di buat mewah

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang sering kita kenal klub malam itu, seorang yeoja berwajah dingin menatap datar yeoja dihadapannya sedang meminum vodka yang ada di gelas ukuran jari manis orang dewasa

''kau yang menolongnya kah?'' Tanya gadis itu menaruh gelasnya di meja kaca. Mereka di dalam ruangan VIP, gadis yang ditanya tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya

''kenapa kau menolong sampah itu?'' Tanya yeoja itu lagi geram, tatapannya yang tadi lembut kini menjadi tajam tapi tatapan itu tak mempan bagi yeoja dingin yang masih diam itu

''bukan urusanmu'' akhirnya gadis dingin itu membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan yeoja maupun tempat yang memuakkan ini. Baginya hal termuakkan itu ketika harus menemui yeoja yang sialnya menyebut sampah ke yeoja lain tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya lah sampah sebenarnya!

.

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Park tengah menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia satukan didepan wajahnya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat memorinya bersama seseorang dimasa lalunya namun lagi lagi ia berdecak karna usahanya gagal

''aku yakin dia bukanlah Wendy, tapi siapa?! Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya, bahkan menatap foto saja tak bisa membantu!'' geramnya meremas rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

.

Hanmi memandangi pohon besar yang terlihat sudah tua, setelah dari Klub malam kakinya ia langkahkan ke taman.

''bahkan kesalahan dan kebohongan telah menjadi satu'' gumam yeoja itu menyentuh pohon rindang itu, telapak tangannya mengelus dan tatapan dinginnya berubah menjadi tatapan rindu yang amat mendalam

''aku merindukan masa lalu yang indah tanpa kesalahan atau kebohongan'' setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipi mulusnya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sedih selembar foto yang isinya ada 3 anak kecil yang sama-sama berumur 8 tahun. Jemarinya mengelus lembut foto itu, ada kerinduan mendalam pada orang-orang yang ada di foto itu

''maaf, itu memang kesalahanku'' lirih Baekhyun yang terus memandangi foto usang itu

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang…

''kenapa si hitam itu tidak mau memberitahu aku, kalau ada turnamen di SIHS!'' dumel Baekhyun yang harus berjalan lagi ke sekolah milik keluarga Kim itu, baru saja ia berniat untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan jika sudah sampai di sekolah. Mungkin memang sudah takdir, kalau setiap pagi Baekhyun akan mendapat kesialan

Dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang lebih elit dari SMHS, memandang bosan ke sekolah itu, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya menjelajahi isi halaman SIHS yang memang lebih luas dari milik SMHS

''tak ada yang berubah'' gumamnya. Dia terus berjalan memasuki sekolah yang tak asing baginya. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat gadis misterius yang kemarin menemuinya itu memakai seragam khas SIHS

''bukankah dia yang waktu itu hampir mencium penguasa?'' bisik seorang murid SIHS ke temannya saat berpapasan dengan yeoja mungil itu

''iya, sedang apa dia kesini?'' balas temannya

''kan ada turnamen sepak bola, dia dari sekolah sebelah'' jawab murid itu, mereka saling berbisik tapi itu di dengar oleh orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Baekhyun mendengus

''apanya yang ingin mencium, aku bahkan tidak mau mencium si hitam itu'' celotehnya melanjutkan jalannya menuju lapangan yang letaknya di tengah gedung sekolah megah itu

Baekhyun menampakkan wajah bodohnya saat melihat bangku yang mengelilingi lapangan sudah penuh oleh siswi-siswi dari kedua sekolah itu. lapangan itu luas dan seperti stadium saja. Baekhyun sampai bingung mau duduk dimana, tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menengok

''eonnie! Kau baru datang? Aku menunggumu, Jongin bilang kau harus duduk berdampingan denganku'' ucap yeoja yang sedikit berlari itu dan menarik calon kakak iparnya

.

.

Pertandingan akan dimulai, lagi lagi pemainnya adalah para penguasa. Tim SMHS, terdiri dari Chanyeol, Jimin, Sehun, Yongguk, dan Jaebum, sedangkan tim dari SIHS terdiri dari Jongin, Myungsoo, Hoseok, Hangbin, dan Kwangmin. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa masing-masing hanya lima? Itu karna mereka bertanding sebagai sesama penguasa

Baekhyun duduk di deretan paling depan bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang ternyata sudah lama mengenal calon adik iparnya. Luhan kau harus siap di introgasi oleh Baekhyun!

Pertandingan telah dimulai, para pemain bermain dengan begitu baik. Babak pertama dimenangi tim SIHS tapi babak kedua dimenangin tim SMHS dan skors tim SMHS lebih tinggi jadi tim SMHS lah pemenangnya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

''kau kan juga penguasa kenapa kau tidak ikut atau sekedar menonton pertandingannya?'' Tanya Wendy menelepon seseorang sebrang sana, dan orang itu hanya bergumam yang membuat gadis berseragam SIHS itu geram

''kenapa kau dingin padaku heoh? Aku bahkan selalu baik padamu!'' omel gadis itu. memandang tak percaya ke ponselnya ketika sambungannya diputus sepihak.

''sial, hanya dia yang tidak berpihak kepadaku!''

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara petikan yang mengalun indah dari ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda unik. Ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang gadis, ia dengan focus memetik senar gitar kesayangannya itu. Suaranya terdengar berat namun lembut dalam waktu bersamaan, gadis itu menyanyikan lagu missing you yang dipopulerkan oleh grup wanita favoritnya, 2NE1. Selesai bernyanyi matanya beralih memandang benda yang ia simpan di dalam kotak kaca bening.

''aku akan membuatnya ingat lagi, dan membuang sampah itu'' desisnya

.

.

.

.

''oh jadi namanya Wendy?'' Jongin hanya mengangguk saat ditanyai tentang anak baru itu

''dia pindahan dari Belanda?'' Jongin kembali mengangguk, ia terlalu focus mengendarai mobilnya. Noona tersayangnya ini ia paksa untuk pulang bersamanya beruntung tak ada yang melihat, jika ada pasti akan terjadi kehebohan lagi

''dia kekasih dari ketua penguasa sekolahmu, noon'' Baekhyun terdiam, dia focus ke depan, adik yang berbeda kulit dengannya melirik

''berhentilah, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu''

''tidak, aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini''

''jika ia bisa mengingatmu, mungkin ia akan membencimu''

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya diam, perkataan Jongin ada benarnya

''dan lagi Wendy sudah datang ke Korea, dia lah gadis yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar melupakanmu''

''cukup Jongin, jika ia mengingatku aku akan meminta maaf dan pergi dari kehidupannya''

''sejak dulu kau sudah pergi dari kehidupannya noona!''

''tapi itu bukan kemauan-ku!''

''memang bukan kemauan-mu tetapi sebuah kesalahan merubah segalanya!''

''itu kesalahan yang tidak disengaja dank au tak tau apa-apa KKAMJONG!''

Akhirnya perdebatan selesai, dan menjadi hening. Keduanya memiliki pikiran masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: nih nih udah sedikit aku bongkar lagi hehe, rasa penasaran kalian akan terjawab seiringnya waktu kok, kalian harus teliti dong ya. Analisa kalian ada yang gak sejalan nih sama aku XP yang sering muncul itu saling menyatu kok, kalo cast yang sering ilang itu gak terlalu ada kaitannya ne '-')b dan maaf nih aku gak bisa kalo harus dibikin panjang . BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEWS :* kkk


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan mata focus ke gelang berwarna pelangi yang berada ditelapak tangannya. BRUGH! Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang memiliki postur sama, membuat gelang yang yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Tanpa sengaja namja yang ditabraknya melirik gelang itu, Baekhyun menyadarinya dan segera mengambil gelang itu

''maaf!'' lalu berlari meninggalkan namja yang Nampak berfikir keras

''aku pernah melihat benda itu, tapi… dimana?'' namja bernama Chanyeol itu berusaha memutar otaknya,namun gagal. Ia memilih untuk memikirkannya lagi, nanti ketika dirinya selesai belajar didalam kelas

.

.

.

.

''kau pernah melihat anak kecil difoto ini?'' Tanya yeoja kepada namja paruh baya di rumah pria itu. pria tua itu Nampak sangat serius melihat foto anak kecil yang terlihat sudah using

''aku hanya mengenalnya ketika ia masih kecil saja, nona'' jawab kakek itu

''tak bisa kah kau mengingatnya? Setidaknya postur tubuhnya jika ia sudah besar'' desak Wendy

''aku tak punya gambarannya nona, setelah kejadian tragis itu, anak kecil ini tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya'' jawab kakek itu menunjuk ke foto bergambar anak kecil umur 8 tahun. Wendy menyerah, ia tak tau harus mencari tau kemana lagi tentang status anak kecil yang ada di foto

''aku harus cepat menemuinya, ia adalah kunci bagi segalanya, jika aku mendapatkannya semua akan menjadi milikku'' Wendy menampakkan senyum liciknya ketika membayangkan apa yang selama ini ia dambakan benar menjadi miliknya

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang dicari-cari oleh Wendy tengah duduk di kursi goyang sembari memainkan liontin. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana

''mencariku? Haha'' tanyanya entah pada siapa dan tawanya begitu mengerikan

.

.

.

.

''dimana sebenarnya foto itu disimpan''

Seorang pria berkulit tan tengah membuka satu persatu laci maupun buku yang ada diruangan milik kakak perempuannya

''ah ini dia!'' Bingo! Ia mendapatkan yang dicari-cari. Ternyata diselipkan dibuku ensiklopedia, CK!

Jongin memandangi dengan serius foto itu, matanya terhenti ke anak perempuan dengan rambut lurus sebahu dan menampakkan eyesmilenya. Dia merasa tak asing jika melihat dengan seksama

''dia…'' matanya terbelalak, sungguh di luar dugaan…

.

.

.

.

''Chanyeol kau harus makan yang banyak''

''kenapa kau kemari? Sekolah kita berbeda Wendy''

''memang tidak boleh? Yasudah aku tidak akan datang lagi!''

''bukan maksudku seperti itu hanya saja ada baiknya jika pelajaran sudah selesai kau baru kemari''

''tapi aku merindukanmu''

Para penguasa lain menampakkan wajah bosan, mereka terlalu malas mendengar celotehan penting dari sepasang kekasih ini

''jika ku pikir-pikir kau sekarang lebih banyak diam yeol, ada apa?'' Tanya Yongguk, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau. Sebenarnya ia diam karna berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu yang orang lain tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya berniat untuk mengambil kamus bahasanya, namun matanya melirik sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran

''apa ini sama seperti dulu?'' gumamnya mengambil kotak kecil itu, ketika ia buka betapa terkejutnya melihat isi kotak itu. Cincin!

''ini, cincin…'' matanya berair manatap cincin yang memiliki ukiran 'G&D', kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap menemukan petunjuk. Punggung tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat jatuh.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang berada di ruangannya. Matanya tertarik untuk melihat kotak kecil di meja kaca dekat sofa yang tengah ia duduki sendiri. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya, dengan penasaran dibukalah kotak itu. Dia sama terkejutnya seperti gadis itu. merasa janggal saat membaca ukiran 'G&D' di cincin tersebut

.

.

Sepasang mata musang mengintip dari celah-celah yang ada di luar ruangan itu. Dia tersenyum puas

''misi kali ini berhasil, sekarang rencanaku yang berjalan'' ucap gadis itu lalu pergi menghilang

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, hari yang special bagi keluarga Do dan Kim karna mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang lebih erat karna hari ini kedua putra putri mereka akan bertunangan. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, ia malah dipusingkan tentang cincin itu, cincin yang memiliki kenangan indahnya…

''apa mungkin Himme telah kembali'' lirihnya menggenggam erat cincin itu.. ia harap-harap cemas jika itu terjadi

''tunggu, jika aku mendapatkannya berarti, Chanyeol…'' matanya membola

.

.

.

.

''ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu'' ucap pria yang sedang menatap cincin misterius didalam kegelapan kamar. Sejak cincin itu ada di meja dan dia bawa, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memikirkan hubungan cincin itu dengan masa lalunya

''dan juga berhubungan dengan cinta pertamaku…'' pria itu mengehla nafas, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis memandang sedih gundukan didepannya. Tangan kirinya mengenggam bunga mawar, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Park Ahri'

''umma, aku datang'' sapanya dengan suara bergetar. Mendongakkan matanya saat merasa matanya berair

''aku tak menyalahkan siapapun atas kematian umma…''

''tetapi mereka tetap saja pergi, hiks'' adu gadis itu dan air mata yang terus ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga

''aku harus bagaimana umma? Aku tidak tau yang ku lakukan benar atau tidak'' gadis itu merentangkan tangannya mencoba memeluk makan sang ibu. Gadis itu menghapus air maa yang sialnya tidak mau berhenti. Matanya tertutup lalu di buka kembali. Matanya itu sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Datar dan dingin. Kakinya meninggalkan makam yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi

Gadis itu –Hanmi- mengendarai mobil yang ia curi dirumahnya sendiri tanpa izin kepada ayahnya. Mobil itu terhenti di depan rumah tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju rumah tua itu. tanpa ragu, Hanmi membuka pintu besar. Menghembuskan nafasnya, melangkahkan kaki langsingnya memasuki rumah itu

Mata musangnya menatap bingkai foto ukuran 10R yang terpajang di ruang tamu

''_Dobi, siapa yang kau suka?'' Tanya seorang wanita dewasa berjongkok tepat di hadapan anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun. Mata bulat milik anak itu mengerjap lucu, dan matanya memandang kedua anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya_

''_Gogi!'' jawabnya cepat, wanita dewasa itu terkekeh_

''_lalu Himme?'' Tanya wanita itu lagi_

''_dia adikku yang paling aku sayang'' jawab anak itu polos. Kedua anak perempuan itu hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka karna bingung_

Hanmi tersenyum kecil. Lagi, lagi memori masa dulu terngiang dikepalanya. Matanya teralihkan ketika melihat ruangan tamu itu. sekelibat bayangan 3 anak kecil tengah asyik bermain boneka maupun robot

''_Himme, itu milik Gogi, balikkan!'' anak perempuan dengan dress baby bluenya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya_

''_tapi oppa aku kan hanya ingin pinjam'' melas Himme tapi ia tetap mengembalikan boneka milik anak yang sering ia panggil eonnie itu_

Hanmi menutup matanya seolah ia terlalu larut ke masa lalu. Yeoja bermarga Yoo itu berjalan dan menaiki tangga. Dihadapannya kini adalah ruangan yang penuh kenangan bersama ibunya selama masih hidup. Membuka pintu itu dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan gelap itu. kakinya melangkah ke lemari kaca yang isinya adalah boneka kesukaannya.

''_Himme suka shippo ya?'' Tanya seorang anak bertelinga caplang menatapi lemari kaca itu_

_Himme hanya mengangguk_

''_kalau Gogi menyukai spongebob''_

''_shippo lebih lucu, kirara juga'' Himme membuka lemari itu dan mengambil boneka ukuran mini yang berbentuk kucing putih dengan mata bak bola pingpong dengan garis hitam ditengahnya_

''_menurut Dobi, Gogi lebih lucu!''_

''_oppa selalu saja bilang Gogi eonnie lucu! Himme tidak pernah'' protes Himme menampakkan wajah kesalnya_

''_hei ada apa ini, hm?'' wanita dewasa itu memasuki kamar milik anak perempuannya ketika ingin melongok anak dan keponakannya_

''_Dobi oppa selalu memuji Gogi eonnie, eomma!'' adu bocah itu menunjuk namja kecil yang hanya diam_

''_HImme anak baik, tidak boleh?''_

''_tidak boleh bersikap buruk pada orang lain'' jawab Himme dengan nada lucu. Namja kecil yang selalu dipanggil Dobi itu tertawa mendengarnya_

Hanmi membuka lemari kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Tangannya terulur mengambil benda yang juga memiliki kenangan tersendiri. Menggenggamnya, dan menatap bingkai foto yang berada di atas lemari kecil itu

''teka-teki ini harus tetap berlanjut, sampai dia mendapatkan jawabannya''

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diam di bangku halaman belakang rumahnya. Acara sudah selesai, namun pikirannya tetap pada cincin itu. haruskah ia menanyakan tentang cincin itu kepada ketua penguasa? Kepalanya menggeleng ketika merasa ide itu sangat lah buruk. Berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk kembali ke rumah mewah itu. ia ingin menemui ibunya untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang penting

''umma!'' panggil Baekhyun saat melihat ibunya sedang merajut baju hangat. Ibunya menengok dan tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju sang nyonya Kim

''umma, tau kabar Himme?'' Tanya Baekhyun berjongkok, kepalanya mendongak menatap ibunya yang duduk di sofa single

''Himme? Semenjak kejadian itu, umma tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya, ada apa?'' jawab sekaligus bertanya

''bukankah keluarga Park dan Kim berhubungan baik?'' Tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

''tidak untuk keluarga Yoo, sayang'' jawab Yixing dengan nada lembut

''hubungan keluarga Kim dan Yoo sangat buruk?''

''bukan begitu, hanya saja tak seerat keluarga Park'' jelas sang umma.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke kasur king sizenya. Cincin itu masih berada digenggamannya

''_lihat, ahjumma punya apa?!'' ketiga anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain itu tertarik untuk mendekat ke wanita dewasa yang selalu menjaga mereka ketika orang tua mereka sedang tidak dirumah_

''_apa itu ahjumma?'' yeoja kecil dengan mata sipitnya menunjuk benda yang ada di genggaman yeoja dewasa itu_

''_ini untuk Dobi dan Gogi ne'' yeoja cantik diumurnya menginjak kepala 3 memberikan kalung yang juga terdapat cincin disana. Yeoja dan namja kecil yang dipanggil itu mengambil benda itu masing-masing satu. Yeoja kecil yang merasa diacuhkan itu mendekat dan menarik-narik lengan pendek baju yeoja dewasa itu_

''_untuk Himme mana, umma?'' pinta anak itu dengan nada manja, yeoja yang dipanggil umma itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya_

''_ini untuk anak umma yang paling manis'' sebuah gelang tangan yang sepertinya dirajut sendiri oleh sang pemberi. Himme menatap gelang berwarna pelangi yang sudah berada di telapak tangannya_

''_kenapa Himme hanya diberi gelang umma?'' protes Himme, sepertinya yeoja mungil dengan mata musang ini sangat suka protes dan cerewet!_

''_Dobi oppa menyukai Gogi eonnie, jadi umma membuatkan kelang plus cincin itu untuk mereka berdua'' sang ibu memberika pengertian kepada anak hypernya ini. Himme memasang wajah cemberutnya, membuat ketiga orang itu tersenyum maklum melihat yeoja mungil yang paling muda itu terlihat tak terima dengan barang yang diberikan_

Memori itu berputar dikepalanya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring itu. Dirinya mengeluarkan gelang rajutan dengan warna pelangi dari saku celananya. Mengelusnya secara perlahan

''Himme…'' lirihnya menatap sendu gelang milik teman masa kecilnya

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam hari, dalam kamar yang luas nan gelap itu seorang pria tampan tertidur. Namun dari raut wajahnya ia seperti sedang bermimpi buruk tapi entahlah. Pria itu terbangun dari mimpinya, matanya mengerjap dan nafasnya tak beraturan

''mimpi apa itu, kenapa aku bermimpi sangat buruk'' gumamnya mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ternyata ia bermimpi kebakaran di rumah yang tak kalah mewah dari rumahnya, di mimpi itu ia melihat beberapa orang berteriak dan menyelamatkan diri. Dan satu lagi, ia seakan mendengar banyak orang yang memanggil nama panggilan yang tak asing baginya

Karna tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, pria itu memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terputus. Namun mimpi itu kembali muncul bahkan muncul beberapa anak kecil yang begitu asing baginya. Dan hal yang membuatnya terbangun ketika dimimpi itu dirinya disaat masih kecilpun muncul

''sebenarnya apa maksud mimpi itu'' pria itu menutup wajahnya frustasi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada mimpinya dan… cincin!

Tangannya terulus ke brangkas sebelah Kasur king sizenya guna mengambil cincin misterius itu

''aku harus mencari petunjuk, aku harus bisa mengingat semuanya'' tekadnya semakin kuat, pria itu –Chanyeol- merasa bahwa mimpi itu termasuk petunjuk untuk mengingat kembali masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya. Dia tak peduli konsekuensi yang didapat jika sudah mengingat masa lalunya

.

.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, gadis berambut lurus sepunggung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pembatas yang berada di balkonnya. Mata sendunya memandang foto yang isinya sepasang yeoja dan namja memakai seragam Junior High school tengah berpose. Kedua tangannya menyentuh ujung foto itu, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua. Matanya berubah menjadi tajam saat melihat potongan foto yang terdapat yeoja dengan senyum manisnya

''bagiku senyum itu adalah senyum palsu!"

.

.

TBC

A/N: selamat membaca ya, chap kemarin menurut aku gaje banget, banyak yang gak ngerti. Oh iya yang aku miringin/? Itu tentang masa lalu ya hehe. Semoga chap ini bisa membayar rasa penasaran kalian/? Ini udah agak panjangan mungkin/?

Thanks for review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

''hyung ada kiriman barang, nama pengirim dan alamat tidak diketahui'' Sehun datang keruangan milik Chanyeol yang berada di sekolah. Sang empu hanya diam mengangguk, Sehun menaruh bingkisan itu dimeja

''hyung, Wendy noona pindah kemari'' Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman

''kau tidak senang jika dia pindah ke sekolah-mu?''

''bisakah kau tak menganggu? Keluar'' belum dijawab tapi Sehun sudah diusir. Sehun dengan pasrah keluar dari ruangan itu

''Sehunnie! Ada chanyeol didalam?'' Tanya seorang gadis yang kita ketahui Wendy

''ada, tapi sedang tidak ingin diganggu'' jawab Sehun, dengan percaya diri Wendy memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu

''Yeollie'' panggilnya dengan nada manja

''kau tak punya tangan? Keluar!'' Wendy terdiam, biasanya jika dia datang namja yang katanya masih menyukainya itu akan memperbolehkan masuk meskipun yang lain diusir

''Yeollie kenapa? Sedang ada masalah ya?'' Tanya Wendy memeluk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol yang sedang konsentrasi melepaskan pelukan

''dengar tidak? Aku bilang KELUAR!'' bentak Chanyeol, membuat Wendy terkejut. Akhirnya gadis yang menurut Hanmi pengganggu itu pergi dari ruangan itu. chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, buyar sudah pikiran yang ada didalam otaknya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat bingkisan yang tadi Sehun taruh di meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil. Merobek kertas yang membungkus bingkisan

Matanya terbelalak melihat isi bingkisan itu. Dengan gemetar tangannya mengambil benda tersebut

''bu..bukankah ini'' ucapnya tak percaya

_Seorang anak lelaki berumur 8 tahun tengah merangkai sesuatu yang bahannya dari bunga yang hidup menjalar di pekarangan rumah. Sepertinya anak itu sedang membuat mahkota mainan. Setelah jadi ia berlari kea rah dua anak perempuan yang sedang bermain masak-masakkan_

''_Gogi'' panggil anak itu dan memakaikan hasil buatannya ke kepala anak perempuan berpipi gembul_

''_woah! Gogi eonnie seperti putri kerajaan saja!'' puji anak perempuan lainnya sambil menepuk tangan kagum_

''_gogi cantik bukan Himme?'' Tanya Dobi –anak lelaki- meminta pendapat kepada saeng tercintanya. Himme mengangguk dengan antusias dan memberi 2 jempol tangan_

''_Gogi eonnie sangat cantik!'' puji Himme lagi, yang dipuji tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang merona_

''_jika besar nanti Dobi oppa dan Gogi eonnie akan seperti umma dan appa ne!''_

''_apanya yang seperti umma dan appa, hmm?'' seorang wanita yang kita ketahui adalah ibu dari anak perempuan yang dipanggil Hanmi itu datang_

''_umma dan appa itu seperti raja dan ratu, jadi jika Dobi oppa dan Gogi eonnie sudah besar mereka akan seperti umma dan appa kan?'' ibu Himme tersenyum dengan gemas mencubit anak satu-satunya ini_

''_itupun jika mereka berjodoh sayang'' jawab sang ibu_

Kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, dia bahkan meremas kepalanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu. sekelibat ingatan yang pernah hilang kini muncul walau hanya sedikit dalam memori namja bermarga Park

''Gogi, Himme, Dobi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu!'' eluh namja itu masih mencoba dan berharap ada sedikit memori yang menghilang kembali ia ingat

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu menatap rumah tua yang pernah Hanmi kunjungi. Membungkukkan kakinya memberi salam lalu membuka pintu rumah yang tak pernah dikunci itu. memandang ke seluruh penjuru, ada yang berubah tapi itu tak jadi masalah baginya karna yeah kenangan masa lalu lah yang tak akan pernah berubah

Kepalanya mendongak ke lantai dua, terlihat bayangan 3 anak kecil tengah saling berkejar-kejaran dan saling tertawa satu sama lain. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum miris melihat mereka, lalu bayangan itu menghilang seperti debu, matanya beralih dan berjalan ke arah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan halaman. Dia membuka pintu itu, lagi, bayangan itu kembali hadir.

''_oppa aku juga mau itu'' tunjuk Himme saat melihat oppanya mengambilkan bunga untuk Gogi_

''_ambil sendiri'' jawab Dobi menahan tawa saat melihat adiknya hampir menangis_

''_oppa…''_

''_baiklah baiklah'' namja bertubuh gembul itu akhirnya mengambilkan bunga untuk yeoja cerewet yang sayangnya sangat manis_

''_ini'' Himme menerimanya dan mencium pipi Dobi_

''_oppa JJang!'' puji Himme lalu berlari ke arah eonnienya yang sedang bermain sendiri_

Tangan kanan milik Baekhyun terulur mencoba menggapai bayangan itu namun bayangan itu kembali menghilang. Tubuhnya berbalik

''_Gogi! Umma-mu sudah datang'' panggil ibu Himme merentangkan tangannya, dan anak kecil yang masih asyik bermain itu langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita yang ia panggil 'ahjumma' itu_

''_ahjumma aku pulang dulu ne'' pamit Gogi_

''ahjumma…'' panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat bayangan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Air matanya kembali tumpah ketika kenangan itu terus berputar di kepalanya, ia merasa rencananya gagal

.

.

.

.

Diruangan bernuansa putih, Baekhyun duduk di depan meja rias. Wajahnya sedang dirias, malam ini ia akan dipublikasikan sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga Kim JoonMyeon. Sebelumnya ia menolak untuk di publish, tapi suatu hal sudah membuatnya menerima permintaan sang umma.

Alasan kenapa dia memilih untuk memakai marga Byun untuk bisa merasakan bagaimana buruknya menjadi orang yang tidak mampu dan alasan utama untuk menebus kesalahannya pada seseorang yang pernah ia lukai di masa lalu. Jika ia tetap memakai marga Kim maka ia hanya mendapat kemewahan semata. Klise alasannya? Yeah memang hanya itu sih alasannya.

Kini Baekhyun tengah pemotretan untuk masuk ke dalam majalah yang akan membuat banyak orang tau bahwa anak perempuan yang begitu dirahasiakan oleh keluarga Kim adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

''darimana saja kau?'' Tanya pria paruh baya saat melihat anak perempuannya baru kembali setelah ia tau kalau anakanya ini membolos. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

''dari tempat itu lagi?'' gadis itu menghela nafasnya

''bukan urusan appa'' jawab gadis itu dengan nada dingin

''kau tak takut jika itu akan membuatmu kembali sakit?'' Tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah dari gadis dingin itu

''yang membuatku sakit adalah appa sendiri'' ucap gadis itu memasuki kamarnya yang gelap dan sedikit membanting daun pintu berwarna jingga itu

Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu tersebut, tatapannya memang dingin namun hatinya begitu rapuh dan kosong. Dan semua itu akibat masa lalu, haaahhh…

''_Appa, kenapa kita pindah? Jika umma mencari kita bagaimana?'' Tanya anak kecil berumur 10 tahun dengan polosnya. Pria yang tengah membereskan pakaian dari koper ke dalam lemari sederhana hanya diam saja_

_Seminggu kemudian…_

''_Appa! Umma kemana? Kenapa belum datang?'' Himme mendatangi appanya yang sibuk diruang kerjanya, gadis itu menggemaskan ketika memeluk boneka rilakkuma ukurang sedang pemberian dari kakaknya_

''_umma sedang pergi, Himme'' jawab ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan tugasnya_

Tangannya mengepal mengingat masa itu, pada kenyataannya ibunya tak pernah datang dan ia baru tau jika maksud dari 'pergi' yang sering ayahnya bilang adalah 'meninggal'

.

.

.

.

Wendy memandangi foto yang ia dapatkan secara diam-diam. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan teka-teki ini

''Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku sudah tau itu, tapi yeoja ini…'' Wendy mefokuskan diri ke anak perempuan berambut sebahu yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia sudah tau hubungan ketiganya, tapi yang membuat teka-teki itu menyusahkan adalah yeoja itu yeoja yang menghilang dan entah sudah kembali atau belum

''_dia bernama Chanyeol, ia mengalami hilang ingatan'' beritahu salah satu perawat saat salah satu pasien mereka bertanya tentang pasien yang baru saja datang_

''_bisakah kau membantunya memulihkan diri? Setidaknya membuat dia untuk tidak mengingat hal mengerikan yang membuat psikisnya terganggu?'' pinta perawat itu ke pasien bergender wanita berumur 12 tahun. Gadis kecil itu tentu saja mau dan langsung mengangguk_

''_Annyeong!'' sapa gadis kecil itu saat masuk ke ruang rawat pasien yang kita ketahui adalah Chanyeol. Kepalanya dibalut da nada infus di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Yang disapa hanya mengerjapkan mata_

''_aku Wendy, salam kenal ne!'' gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menampakkan senyum manisnya_

''_Chanyeol'' balas namja kecil itu_

''_sudah lama jadi pasien?'' Tanya Wendy mencoba mencairkan suasana_

''_sebulan'' jawab namja kecil itu singkat. Wendy memajukan bibirnya karna merasa namja dihadapannya sangat sulit diajak berbicara_

_._

_._

_._

_._

''terimakasih karna sudah membantuku'' ucap Jongin kepada yeoja dingin dihadapannya ini

''bukan masalah'' jawab yeoja itu datar. Ternyata yang meminta bantuan selama Baekhyun dibully adalah Jongin. Dan bukan hanya itu, tapi Hanmi juga lah yang mengirimkan foto rambut Baekhyun yang dipotong oleh soojung ke nyonya Kim. Oh jangan lupakan, kalau Hanmi termasuk penguasa SMHS…

''Hanmi, aku boleh bertanya?'' yeoja dingin yang dipanggil Hanmi hanya bergumam

''kau kah, orang itu?''

''apa maksudnya?'' alis Hanmi mengernyit

''kau kah masa lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?'' ekspresi Hanmi berubah dan itu ditangkap oleh Jongin. Tangan gadis itu mengepal, emosinya kembali naik mendengar kata 'masa lalu'. Hanmi berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu ia memilih untuk pergi. Dan menurut Jongin jawaban itu berarti 'Ya'

Yeoja itu berjalan dengan telapak tangan yang terus terkepal. Entahlah emosinya meluap memang benar karna masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, atau malah tentang masa lalunya dengan keluarganya

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi fotonya bersama yeoja yang masih berstatus kekasih. Mereka memakai seragam Junior High School, Chanyeol masih ingat mereka berfoto saat berumur 14 tahun. Ia sangat bersyukur saat ia sedang terpuruk dan orang tuanya selalu bepergian, gadis itu selalu berada disampingnya menghiburnya dan membuatnya melupakan segala hal termasuk masa lalunya. Pria itu juga ingat kalau mereka tidak sedang di korea tetapi di London.

Yeah, semenjak tragedy itu keluarga Chanyeol membawa anak mereka ke negri yang jauh dari tempat lahirnya. Chanyeol masih tidak tau apa alasannya, orang tuanya hanya bilang ini untuk kebaikannya dan semua orang

.

.

.

.

Gadis bermarga Yoo itu menatap liontin yang menurutnya bisa menjadi kunci dari segalanya. Tapi, dia masih akan memberikan banyak petunjuk ke pria itu. jika tidak berhasil juga barulah ia memakai cara terakhir…

''_Gogi ini untukmu'' namja kecil yang sering dipanggil Dobi itu memberikan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Gogi dan Himme_

''_wah kalung'' dengan tidak sopan Himme mengambil kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati itu_

''_YAK!'' gertak namja kecil itu_

''_eonnie, huruf D dan G itu apa maksudnya?'' Tanya Himme ketika melihat ukiran 'G&D' di bandul itu_

''_D itu Dobi, G itu Gogi'' jawab Dobi_

''_oppa aku tak bertanya padamu'' ketus Himme_

''_eonnie, Himme pakaikan ya'' izin Himme memakaikan kalung cantik itu di leher jenjang milik sahabat kecilnya ini_

''_eonnie memang cantik'' puji Himme_

_._

_._

_._

_._

''_AHJUMMA, GOGI!'' teriak namja mungil menutup hidungnya agar tak mencium asap_

_Namja mungil itu melihat orang yang dicarinya itu dan segera menerobos kepulan asap yang semakin jadi_

''_GOGI!'' pekik namja kecil itu ketika melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah, dengan segera ia membopong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Namja kecil itu tetap mencari ahjumma yang selalu menjaganya itu. sembari menunggu pemadam kebakaran datang. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan menaiki tangga, namun tangga yang licin danpandangan yang gelap karna asap itu membuat namja kecil itu terjatuh_

Chanyeol kembali terbangun, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut dan pucat pasi. Menurutnya itu adalah sekelibat ingatan yang muncul dimimpinya dan cukup mengerikan. Dia ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah mengalami kecelakan yaitu kebakaran di rumah seseorang yang masih ia coba untuk ingat. Matanya menatap ke bingkai foto 3 orang anak kecil yang terlihat sudah usang

''Himme'' lirihnya menatap salah satu anak gadis berambut lurus sebahu. Sepertinya ingatannya hampir kembali

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: aku baca di reviews katanya ceritanya jadi berbelit? Maaf yah, aku emang begitu haha, tapi kayaknya aku lebih suka kamu jadi hantu deh, rahasianya nyaris kebongkar semua, ingetan Chanyeol udah sedikit kembali. Tentang hal tragis itu udah ketauan ya, dan mungkin ini kecepetan, doain aja aku bisa update cepet lagi karna mood-ku turun nih

Thanks For review^^


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Chanyeol kembali terbangun, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut dan pucat pasi. Menurutnya itu adalah sekelibat ingatan yang muncul dimimpinya dan cukup mengerikan. Dia ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah mengalami kecelakan yaitu kebakaran di rumah seseorang yang masih ia coba untuk ingat. Matanya menatap ke bingkai foto 3 orang anak kecil yang terlihat sudah usang

''Himme'' lirihnya menatap salah satu anak gadis berambut lurus sebahu. Sepertinya ingatannya hampir kembali

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis berumur 16 tahun mendengarkan perkataan ibunya dengan sangat serius_

''_jika kau bisa membuatnya untuk lupa pada masa lalunya, kau akan mendapatkan segalanya''_

''_kau hanya perlu menemukan anak ini, dia seumuran denganmu'' wanita paruh baya itu memberikan foto yang isinya 3 orang anak kecil tengah berpose. Wanita itu menunjuk ke anak kecil dengan rambut menjuntai kebawah sebahu_

''_jika aku menemukannya, apa yang harus ku lakukan umma?'' Tanya anak itu_

''_dekati dia, lalu bujuk dia untuk memberikan kunci itu''_

''_kunci?''_

''_ya, kunci berbentuk kalung, itu benda satu-satunya yang membuat Chanyeol mengingat segalanya termasuk gadis itu''_

''_dan juga suruh dia untuk tutup mulut, setau umma dia adalah anak yang sangat polos'' sang anak mengangguk dan mulai saat itu ia mencari tau siapa orang yang menjadi kunci dari segalanya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada mimpinya. Belum lagi nama yang terus melayang diotaknya itu adalah 'himme', dia yakin orang itu berada di sekitarnya. Dan dia juga berfikir kalau gadis yang kini sudah seumuran dengannya selalu ada untuknya tapi dia tidak tau itu siapa. Chanyeol membanting bola basket itu, nafasnya berderu karna emosi yang tidak stabil

_._

_._

_._

_._

''Chan..yeol'' panggil seorang gadis didapan ruangan pribadi milik Chanyeol yang berada di sekolah. Tanpa izin, Wendy memasuki ruangan itu mencari sang pemilik. Matanya tertarik untuk melihat bingkai foto. Tangannya mengambil bingkai itu

''ini…'' dengan segera Wendy membawa pergi bingkai itu, dia harus membuang barang yang bisa membantu pria yang dicintainya mengingat masa lalu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di depan makan 'Park Ahri' Baekhyun berdiri. Matanya menatap gundukan itu dengan sendu. Penyesalan kembali muncul

''_AHJUMMA, TOLONG GOGI! Uhuk..uhuk'' teriak seorang gadis yang terkepung oleh api dan kepulan asap hitam. Gadis kecil itu menutupi hidungnya, dadanya terasa sesak saat menghirup asap tebal itu. pandangannya buram_

''_GOGI!'' seorang wanita dengan keadaaan buruk, mencoba memasuki ruangan yang terdapat gadis mungil terjebak disana. Wanita itu menemukannya, ia menggendong gadis mungil itu. saat ingin keluar, sebuah kayu yang menghitam dan terdapat api disana jatuh tepat dihadapan wanita itu membuatnya terjatuh_

''_Gogi! Ohok..ohok.. cepat keluar'' titah wanita itu menuruni gadis mungil yang ada digendongannya tadi_

''_tapi ahjumma'' gadis mungil itu hampir menangis elihat ahjumma tersayangnya begitu menderita_

''_cepat lari!'' bentak wanita itu, gadis mungil itu menuruti permintaan ahjummanya dan dia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu. dadanya sesak, kepalanya pening, dia ingin kembali keruangan yang membuat ahjumma itu terjebak didalamnya, namun pandangannya menggelap. Terakhir sebelum ia pingsan, dia mendengar suara memanggilnya_

''_Dobi…''_

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir. Dadanya menyesak mengingat kejadian tragi situ, nyawanya terselamatkan tapi tidak untuk nyawa wanita yang selalu ada untuknya disaat orang tuanya selalu pergi entah kemana

''ahjumma, maafkan aku''

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seseorang memandang rapuh bingkai foto keluarga ukuran 5R. Foto keluarga yang sudah lama diambil itu. tangan lentiknya mengelus wajah sang ibu yang sudah tiada itu_._

''_ayo kita berfoto!'' pekik wanita dewasa menggendong putri cantiknya duduk di sofa, dan pria dewasa itu pun ikut duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berfoto menggunakan webcam yang ada di laptop milik sang ayah. Mereka berpose dengan sangat menggemaskan_

''_anak appa akan secantik dan sepintar umma dan appa, Ne!'' pria dewasa yang menyebut dirinya appa itu menggendong putri satu-satunya_

''masa lalu tak akan merubah masa kini, umma''

''dan penyesalan tak akan merubah segalanya'' gadis itu menyimpan bingkai fotonya ke dalam tas, dan memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan

_._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah mengunjungi makam, Baekhyun merapihkan pakaian yang ia pakai. Hari ini, dirinya tidak bersekolah karna yeah kita ketahui dia akan dipublish didepan umum melalui konferensi pers. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Berjalan menuju ruangan tamu yang begitu luas, disana sudah dipenuhi oleh para wartawan. Meremas dress yang ia kenakan karna gugup telah menggerogoti sebagian kepercayaan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika para wartawan teralih kepadanya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Berjalan menuju meja yang sudah terdapat kedua rang tua dan adik tersayangnya.

''bisa kita mulai, acara konferensi pers ini?'' Tanya Joonmyeon selaku pemilik acara itu. para wartawa sudah meyiapkan kamera mereka masing masing, dan juga sudah bersiap menyiapkan laptop maupun netbook untk mengetik

''jadi benarkah gadis yang ada di sebelah anda ini adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Kim yang disembunyikan itu?'' Tanya salah satu wartawan dengan kacama tebalnya memegak note untuk menulis jawaban maupun pertanyaan

''bukan disembunyikan, hanya saja dia tidak mau dipublish didepan umum'' jawab nyonya Kim menggenggam lembut telapak tangan putri pertamanya mencoba menenangkan

''bisakah nona memperkenalkan diri?'' pinta reporter di salah satu acara berita terkenal di Seoul

Baekhyun berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menegakkannya kembali

''Kim Baekhyun imnida, aku putri pertama keluarga Kim yang baru saja kembali dari China'' Baekhyun tersenyum manis didepan kamera-kamera yang tertuju kepadanya. Sejujurnya dalam hati ia tidak tersenyum sedikitpun

_._

_._

_._

_._

''APA?! Si jelata itu anak dari keluarga Kim yang sangat kaya raya itu?!'' pekik salah satu penguasa yang sedang berinternetan ria membaca situs berita yang cukup popular itu

''siapa?'' Tanya Yongguk dengan wajah sangarnya

''Baekhyun, si jelata yang selalu dibully, oh ternyata dibalik kemiskinannya dia sangat kaya, bahkan keluargaku kalah!''

Semenjak konferensi pers itu selesai dan berita langsung menyebar. Semua orang terkejut terlebih para murid kalangan atas yang selalu membully gadis beasiswa yang ternyata adalah anak dari orang terkaya kedua di Korea

''bagaimana ini?'' panic salah satu murid yang selalu membully, Minzy

''nasib Soojung?'' Hyeri menampakkan wajah bodohnya

''tentu saja dia langsung jatuh miskin!'' jawab Minzy, yeah semenjak investasi ditarik dan secara diam-diam keluarga Kim menarik semua investasi yang ada disemua perusahaan Jung tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Jelas membuat keluarga Jung bangkrut seketika dan Soojung yang malu memilih untuk keluar sekolah. Entah kini nasibnya bagaimana…

Semua murid SMHS heboh membicarakan Baekhyun dan bagaimana nasib jika keluarga Kim tidak terima anaknya dibully

Bisik-bisik, Hanmi mendengar perbincangan 3 orang murid yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mereka membicarakan Baekhyun, Hnmi tersenyum kecil menyadari rahasia gadis beasiswa itu sudah terbongkar

''akhirnya kau menyerah, Gogi''

_._

_._

_._

.

Gadis bernama Wendy tengah menganalisis foto-foto yang ia dapatkan secara diam-diam dan juga dari orang bayaran

''umma bilang disudah kembali ke Korea, jika aku bertanya pada Baekhyun dia juga tidak akan tau siapa orang itu''

''Argh! Kenapa semasa kecil mereka menggunakan nama panggilan bukan nama aslinya!'' eluh Wendy

_._

_._

_._

_._

''Himme, Himme, Himme'' Chanyeol menimang nimang nama itu, rasanya tidak asing terlebih disetiap mimpinya hanya Himme yang menampakkan wajahnya dan Chanyeol bersyukur karna setidaknya wajah Himme mulai berbayang dan ia mulai mengenali Himme yang kini sudah besar itu. tapi ia masih ragu dengan itu. saat ingin melihat kembali foto yang ada di lemari kecil yang ada di sofa single dalam ruangannya. Dia tak menemukan apapun

''kemana bingkai foto itu?'' Chanyeol mencari bingkai foto itu ke semua sisi dalam ruangannya, seingatnya bingaki itu selalu di atas lemari kecil itu. saat sedang sibuk mencari, matanya meliki surat yang entah sudah berapa lama disana. Tangan kirinya mengambi surat itu dan membaca isinya

Sebuah alamat, isi surat itu menyuruhnya untuk ke tempat yang disebutkan disana. Segera ia menuju parkiran dan mengendarai tempat itu. dia berharap jika ada lagi petunjuk yang dapat membantunya

.

.

.

.

Pengirim surat itu sedang memainkan not piano. Kedua telinga di pasang earphone. Tangannya terus menari namun pandangannya keluar jendela yang ada diruangan itu, ia seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang yang menutup rumah tua yang pernah Hanmi dan Baekhyun kunjungi diwaktu yang berbeda. Dia berdiri didepan gerbang dan dengan ragu membuka gerbang tersebut. Manatap lekat rumah tua itu, ia merasa tak asing dengan tempat itu. sepertinya dulu dia pernah kemari tapi entah itu kapan ia tak tau

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju rumah tua yang dimaksudkan oleh pengirim. Memasuki rumah yang pintunya terbuka seakan menanti kedatangannya. Dia memandang kesemua penjuru di dalam rumah itu. alunan piano mengintrupsinya, kakinya dilangkahkan menuju suara itu. terlihat seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun tengah memainkan piano dengan sangat mahir. Tidak dia tidak melihat gadis itu sebagai gadis remaja tetapi gadis kecil yang sangat lucu menekan-nekan not piano. Gadis kecil itu di apit oleh dua anak yang sama kecilnya

Matanya tetap terfokus pada bayangan itu, dia mengenali gadis kecil yang sedang memainkan piano, juga mengenali namja kecil memakai kacamata dan berbadan gembul. Tapi keningnya berkerut saat tak mengenali siapa gadis kecil satunya lagi

Bayangan itu menghilang ketika gadis yang sedang bermain piano itu menyelesaikan lagu 'all of a sudden'. Gadis itu menatap datar namja yang sudah datang dan melihat permainannya

''annyeong!'' sapa gadis itu

''Hanmi?'' gadis itu tersenyum tipis, berjalan ke hadapan Chanyeol

''kau belum mengingatnya?'' Tanya Hanmi menatap tepat ke retina milik namja bermarga Park. Chanyeol terbelalak

''kau… Himme?''

Hanmi tersenyum puas, tangannya menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan memberikan sesuatu

''kau harus segera mengingatnya, maka teka-teki akan terpecahkan''

Hanmi pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dalam kebingungannya. Chanyeol membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat benda yang diberikan Hanmi atau Himme. Matanya menatap tak percaya. Sebuah jepitan dengan hiasan bunga kering, dia ingat dulu dirinya pernah membuat itu dan memberikannya pada orang yang dia sukai

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: bagi yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya, nih aku jelasin, awal dari cerita ini tuh alurnya maju ya masa kini, setelah Baekhyun rahasianya terbongkar alurnya gak cuma maju tapi maju mundur/ mundur maju, masih gak ngerti juga? Itu nasib/?

Big Thanks buat yang udah review


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

_Namja kecil berumur 10 tahun mendekati gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang rumah. Memakaikan jepitan hasil karyanya sendiri diponi panjang Gogi._

''_Gogi semakin manis'' puji namja mungil itu menampakkan senyum bodohnya. Yeoja mungil itu bingung dan mengambil jeepitan yang berada di poninya yang panjang itu_

''_bunga kering?'' namja mungil itu mengangguk dengan cepat_

''_aku membuatnya sendiri'' yeoja mungil itu mengembalikan jepitan berhiaskan bunga lili yang sudah mongering_

''_aku tidak suka'' yeoja mungil itu langsung pergi masuk kerumah milik Himme untuk menemui anak itu. namja mungil berkacamata langsung murung ketika benda yang ia buat susah payah ternyata ditolak oleh gadis kecil yang ia sayangi itu. karna kesal, Dobi membuang benda itu lalu memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah, sesampainya disekolah banyak mata meliriknya, bukan tatapan sinis melainkan tatapan takut. Yang biasanya menjauhi karna dia jelata kini menjauh karna Baekhyun anak pertama dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal sangat kaya itu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, kini rahasianya sudah terkuak, entah dia akan tetap dibully oleh penguasa atau tidak.

''Baekhyun!'' yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya

''Luhan?''

''ah kau mempunyai rahasia yang membuat semua terkejut kau tau!''

''kau juga mempunyai rahasia kan? Bersama penguasa berwajah datar dan cadel itu!'' Luhan diam, sepertinya kenyataan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan bersama Sehun sudah ketahuan oleh teman baiknya ini

''ngomong-ngomong aku tidak akan ujian disini'' beritahu Luhan merangkul pundak sempit milik temannya ini

''lalu?''

''aku akan kembali ke China, aku mau ijazah ku berwarga negaraan China'' jelas Luhan

''kau membiarkanku bertahan disini sendiri?''

''hei! Kau ini sudah selamat dari bully karna kau anak dari Tuam Kim, man!'' Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat bahwa statusnya kini sudah berubah, marganya juga bukan Byun lagi tapi Kim, Marganya sejak lahir.

.

.

.

.

Hanmi berjalan melewati koridor yang kosong, gadis bermata musang itu berpapasan dengan yeoja bermarga Son yang belum lama ini berada di Korea. Tepat ketika bersampingan, lengan kiri Wendy ditahan, kepalanya menengok ke pelaku itu, begitupun dengan Hanmi. Dia bahkan menampakkan senyum liciknya kearah Wendy lalu melepaskan genggaman dan berlalu, membuat Wendy terbingung-bingung dengan tingkah yeoja bermarga Yoo

''kau selangkah lebih lamban, Son'' gumam Hanmi yang sudah menjauh dar Wendy. Sungguh senyuman itu senyuman paling mengerikan…

''_jadi kebakaran itu disengaja?'' Tanya seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun menatap tak percaya detektif yang memeriksa TKP secara rahasia_

''_ya, aku fikir ini disengaja'' jawab detektif itu bermarga Kang_

''_lalu siapa pelakunya?'' detektif itu melihat notenya_

''_mungkin orang terdekat, yang sering mengunjungi rumahmu dan yeah dekat dengan keluargamu'' jawab detektif itu. yeoja yang sudah beranjak remaja mencoba berfikir dan memutar otaknya_

''_jika benar, ini gila!'' pekik gadis itu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, biasanya dia akan mendapat tatapan jijik dan cemoohan yang membuat telinganya selalu berdengung. Tapi sekarang tidak, berubah menjadi tatapan gugup dan sesekali terdengar bisikan. Tanpa peduli, gadis beasiswa itu menuju bangku dan mendudukinya. Di atas mejanya terdapatboneka berukuran sangat mini berbentuk kartun yang sangat disukai oleh seseorang. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menatap intens boneka mini itu

''shippo, Himme…''

_Gogi kembali mengunjungi rumah besar itu, kali ini dia membawa bingkisan. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun adik kesayangannya setelah kkame, dia ingin memberikan kado. Pintu terbuka, Gogi berlari menuju ruangan yang dapat dipastikan tempat adiknya tengah bermain_

''_Himme, lihat eonnie bawa sesuatu!'' gadis yang sedang mengunyah buah itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kakak perempuannya_

''_apa itu eonnie?'' Tanya gadis mungil tu menatapnya dengan penasaran. Gogi menyodorkan bingkisan itu. dengan cepat Himme mengambil dan membukanya_

''_woah! SHIPPO!'' girang yeoja mungil itu ketika mendapat hadiah_

''_selamat ulang tahun yang ke-10, Himme'' ucap Gogi_

''_terimakasih eonnie!''_

Seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun melirik kearah gadis itu. tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah yang berubah ketika mendapati boneka mungil yang sengaja ditaruhnya

Ternyata kelas IIX-A sedang ulangan harian, selama mendekati ujian nasional kelas IIX akan sering ulangan dan latihan untuk persiapan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk focus dalam ulangan Bahasa inggris, tapi entah kenpa pikirannya seperti terbagi-bagi. Dia melirik Hanmi saat anak itu sudah menyelesaikan ulangan itu.

Ulangan sudah selesai, dan murid dikelas A menghela nafas lega. Termasuk Baekhyun, gadis itu berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Matanya menatap serius boneka mungil ditangannya. Boneka yang dulu ia hadiahkan untuk teman yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berada di café, menunggu seseorang yang sudah ia kabari. Sembari menunggu ia chattingan dengan tunangan tercintanya. Bunyi lonceng di café itu berbunyi menandakan datangnya pelanggan, mata Jongin teralih dan tersenyum saat mendapati pelanggan itu adalah orang yang ingin dia temui

''maaf'' ucap orang itu duduk berhadapan dengan namja bermarga Kim tersebut

''tak apa'' balas Jongin

''kau ingin membicarakan apa?'' Tanya orang itu to the point, Jongin tersenyum kecil. Gadis yang selalu memasang wajah dinginnya memang tak suka bertele-tele dan selalu menepati janji, itulah kenapa Jongin selalu meminta bantuan orang ini

''bukan kah kau itu dia?'' Tanya Jongin menunjukkan foto yang sudah cukup using. Gadis itu –Hanmi- menatap intens foto yang juga ia miliki

''darimana kau mendapatkannya?''

''itu tidak penting, cukup jawab saja''

''ya'' jawab Hanmi dengan sangat singkat. Jongin tesenyum, berarti pemikirannya tidak salah

''jadi kau gadis itu, kau benar-benar misterius, Bung!'' Hanmi tetap memasang wajah dinginnya

''sudah? Aku pulang'' pamit Hanmi meninggalkan Jongin

''seperti biasa, kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu'' gumam Jongin

''tapi aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu'' lirih Jongin

''_Kkame!'' panggil seorang gadis kecil kuncir kuda berlari ke namja kecil yang sedang bermain robot_

''_aku mencarimu!'' ucap yeoja mungil itu berjongkok menatap namja kecil yang acuh padanya_

''_Kkame masih marah pada Himme ya'' gadis kecil itu memberengut, namja kecil itu melirik sedikit, ada perasaan tak enak pada gadis kecil cerewet yang begitu ia sukai_

''_Kkame tidak marah pada Himme'' namja kecil itu tetap focus dengan robot transformernya_

''_tapi tadi Kkame menjauhi Himme, Gogi eonnie mengatakan kalau Kkame sedang marah'' gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan mata musangnya yang lucu_

''_Kkame tidak marah kok, jadi Himme ayo tersenyum lagi ne'' namja kecil itu tersenyum berharap gadis kecil bawel itu membalas senyumannya. Dan benar gadis mungil itu tersenyum dan menampakkan eyesmilenya_

''_Kkame sudah tidak marah lagi, benar ya?'' namja yang dipanggil Kkame itu mengangguk kecil_

''mungkin jika mereka tidak pergi, kau akan tetap menjadi Himme yang manis dan polos'' tambah Jongin menyesap coffe latte yang tadi dipesannya

.

.

.

.

_Seorang gadis berumur 11 tahun menatap sendu foto ibu tercinta yang begitu ia rindukan. Tatapan ceria yang selalu Nampak diwajah cantiknya kini meredup digantikan tatapan kosong. Hatinya yang selalu penuh dengan kegembiraan kini pun juga mengosong. Mata yang selalu ikut tersenyum ketika bibir itu tersenyum menjadi dingin. Tak ada kehangatan dalam diri itu, tak ada kegembiraan didalamnya. Gadis kecil itu bagaikan mayat hidup, setelah mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Kenyataan menyakitkan yang begitu menyayat hati_

gadis kecil yang kini sudah meranjak dewasa menginjak umur 18 tahun, mengingat lagi dirinya yang dulu ketika di bohongi oleh ayah yang harusnya memberitahukan kebenaran bukan kebohongan. Mengingat ketika dirinya ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang disayangi dan dilupakan. Gadis itu menggenggam erat gelas kaca yang taka da isinya, menggenggamnya sangat erat, sorotan matanya menunjukkan kebencian dan luka yang teramat dalam

''anak-mu lah yang akan merasakan apa yang ku-rasakan, Son!'' desisnya

.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba, keluarga Park sedang memiliki acara makan malam bersama keluarga yang akan menjadi besan mereka. Membahas tentang masa depan dan juga membahas masa lalu yang terdengar indah namun tidak bagi gadis bermata musang yang juga berada disana.

''jadi, kapan Chanyeol dan Wendy akan ke jenjang lebih serius? Bertunangan mungkun?'' Tanya yeoja yang sudah paruh baya, sepertinya dia ibu dari gadis yang ada disebelah anak tertua keluarga Park

''bagaimana kalau minggu depan?'' Tanya balik yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengan mata pandanya dan sudah paruh baya

Chanyeol hanya diam saja, sedikit melirik kea rah yeoja yang selalu memasang wajah dingin. Dirinya masih harus memecahkan teka-teki dan mengingat masa lalunya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah bertanya ttentang masa lalunya kepada gadis dingin itu, tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah jawaban singkat dan dingin

''Chanyeol, kau setuju jika acara pertunangan-mu bersama Wendy dilakukan mingun depan?'' Tanya nyonya Park kepada sang anak yang terlihat pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Yang ditanya hanya menatap sang ibu

''aku rasa itu terlalu cepat eomma'' tolak Chanyeol dengan halus

''iya ahjumma, aku berpendapat dengan Chanyeollie'' sambung Wendy memeluk mesra lengan kiri milik kekasihnya, membuat sepasang mata musang itu jijik melihatnya

''aku ke toilet'' izin gadis yang selalu diam dan dingin

''hyena berbulu merak, Cih!'' sinis gadis itu dalam perjalanan keluar rumah mewah iitu,yang ternyata adalah Hanmi, dia diundang oleh keluarga Park untuk mendatangi makan malam.

Hanmi tidak ke toilet melainkan memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya. Berlama-lama di acara makan malam itu bisa membuat darahnya mendidih menahan amarah yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar

''kau sudah pulang?'' Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menikmati the hangat diruang tamu yang begitu luas, saat melihat putri satu-satunya baru pulang dari acara makan malam di salah satu kerabat mendiang istrinya.

''terllau membosankan'' jawab Hanmi dingin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang terdapat kamar pribadinya

''bukankah ada keluarga calon kakak ipar-mu?'' Tanya pria tua itu yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Yoo Hanmi

''aku tak peduli'' jawab Hanmi lagi memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya, tangannya terulur mengambil foto yang diambil sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu

''Chanyeol sudah tahu Himme adalah aku, tapi Baekhyun belum'' gumamnya memandangi salah satu yeoja mungil berambut lurus sepinggang yang tengah tersenyum dan berpose 'V'. menaruh foto itu lalu mengambil gantungan boneka berbentuk siput berwarna merah muda

''jika aku memakainya, kau akan mengenaliku Kim''

.

.

.

.

Sebulan lagi, anak XII akan mengikuti ujian Negara untuk melanjutkan ke universitas pilihan masing masing. Baekhyun yang sedang focus belajar, tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis yang dulunya selalu ikut membully, walau hanya sekedar melihat saja. Entahlah dia merasa curiga pada gadis bermarga Yoo yang selalu terlihat misterius itu. matanya terbelalak saat melihat gantungan tas yang dipakai oleh gadis dingin tersebut

''gantungan itu?''

''_eonnie, gantungan eonnie sangat bagus ne!'' puji gadis mungil terus menerus menatapi gantungan dengan bandul berbentuk siput berwarna merah muda yang ada di tas kecil milik gadis yang lebih tua darinya_

''_Himme mau?'' tawar Gogi melepaskan gantungan itu dari tasnya_

''_Himme mau eonnie!'' jawab Himme penuh semangat. Gogi memberikannya walau ada perasaan tak rela, bagaimanapun gantungan itu pemberian dari namja gembul yang ia sukai_

''_ini untuk Himme saja, tolong dijaga dengan baik ne!'' ucap Gogi penuh saying, Himme menerima benda itu_

''_Gumawo eonnie, Himme pasti akan menjaganya!'' girang Himme, Gogi menatap adik perempuannya. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya ini memang periang dan juga sangat polos!_

Baekhyun teringat lagi akan masa lalunya, ia mencoba menghilangkan firasat bahwa gadis dingin itu adalah Himme, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Gadis itu memilih untuk ke lokernya mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Gadis berwajah datar tersebut menatap kepergian Baekhyun, merasa puas dengan yang di lakukannya

Baekhyun membuka lokernya setelah menggunakan kunci. Matanya menangkap sesuatu tergeletak diatas buku tebalnya. Mengambilnya karna rasa penasaran, mungkin saja itu surat terror? Baekhyun jadi merinding memikirkannya. Tanpa ragu gadis itu membuka suratnya dan membaca isi dari surat tersebut. Dia sangat terkejut membacanya

'_kau belum mengingatku? Bahkan seseorang yang kehilangan ingatannya mampu mengenaliku dengan cepat, aku selalu ada disekitarmu, mengawasimu dengan caraku, temui aku di rumah tua yang selalu kau kunjungi 7 tahun yang lalu'_

Baekhyun gemetar, terbukti dan kertas yang ia pegang ikut bergetar. Merasa firasatnya kali ini benar, dia yakin gadis berdarah dingin itu adalah seseorang yang selalu menghantui pikirannya setelah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore, terdapat wanita paruh baya yang masih memiliki wajah cantik berdiri di depan gerbang yang didalamnya terdapat rumah tua yang dulu seing ia kunjungi. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dirinya tak pernah datang lagi, dia memilih menetap di negri orang, Belanda. Seorang gadis berdiri di belakang wanita tua itu

''mengingat masa lalu-mu, nyonya Son?'' Tanya orang itu, membuat wanita tua yang tengah melamun membalikkan badannya. Menatap tak percaya seseorang gadis yang semalam ada di acara makan malam keluarga Park

''kau…'' gadis itu tersenyum miring, terlihat seperti seorang evil

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali mendapat bingkisan. Sepertinya itu adalah petunjuk selanjutnya yang Hanmi kirimkan untuknya. Membuka bingkisan dan menatap bingung isi bingkisan tersebut. Sebuah kalung liontin dengan ukiran huruf 'G & D' berwarna keemasan. Dia membuka liontin tersebut, dan terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati isi liontin tersebut bertuliskan 'Chanyeol' lalu 'Baekhyun'

Memori yang telah lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul dengan bersamaan. Membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut dan ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Pria itu bahkan menggeram karna rasa sakit dikepalanya tak hilang-hilang, sampai akhirnya… tubuhnya kehilangan kesadaran

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah tua yang sering ia kunjungi dulu. Dalam dirinya ada keraguan, tapi otaknya terus menyuruh kaki-kaki mungil itu berjalan ke rumah tua yang sudah lama tak dihuni. Menghelas nafas mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Dia melihat gadis yang memiiki postur tubuh tak asing membelakanginya, tubuh itu tergerak dan kini berpapasan langsung dengan Baekhyun

''annyeong, nona Kim'' sapa gadis itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut lalu kaki-kaki mungilnya melemas saat mengetahui bahwa firasatnya benar

''Yoo Hanmi…'' panggil Baekhyun dengan nada pelan, gadis yang dipanggil Hanmi hanya tersenyum tipis

''akhirnya kau mengingatku bukan?'' Tanya Hanmi mendekati Baekhyun

''Himme…'' gadis berwajah dingin itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kanan hanmi. Yeoja itu tersenyum miris

''kenapa… kenapa kau baru muncul!'' pekik Baekhyun dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah itu

''dan kenapa meninggalkan-ku sendirian?'' Tanya Hanmi dengan nada dingin tanpa peduli pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan yang begitu kencang. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, lidahnya menjadi kelu, air matanya tak dapat dibendung dan mengalir begitu deras melewati pipi mulusnya, kakinya melemas dan perlahan jatuh ke lantai ruangan tamu yang dingin

''bukan mauku untuk pergi dari Himme dan Dobi!''

''orang tua-ku membawaku pergi dari kalian'' isak Baekhyun, tatapan Hanmi berubah menjadi sendu

''tak apa meninggalkan-ku, tapi kau meninggalkan Dobi oppa sendiri, dia berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri'' ucap Hanmi dengan suara bergetar, walau dia tak ada untuk oppa tersayang karna Chanyeol kecil dilarikan ke luar negri tapi dia tahu kondisi oppanya yang sebenarnya karna yeah dari kecil Himme terkenal sebagai seorang 'stalker' yang ternyata keturunan dari kakeknya yang bermarga Park tersebut, Park harabeoji yang juga kakek kandung Chanyeol dan Jimin

Baekhyun semakin kejar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hanmi atau Himme

''jika oppa benar-benar kembali dari ingatannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' Hanmi berjongkok untuk berhadapan langsung dengan eonnienya

''aku akan meminta maaf''

''kau tau, penyesalan tak akan merubah segalanya'' ucap Hanmi yang sudah kembali menjadi dingin

''ya aku tau, mungkin aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya''

''kau telah meninggalkannya sejak dulu, Kim'' Baekhyun merasa de javu, dulu Jongin pernah mengatakan itu padanya dan kini terulang lagi

''baiklah, aku tak akan menghilang, tapi aku akan jaga jarak, mungkin'' perkataan Baekhyun membuat Hanmi tertawa kecil

''sejak kau berada di Korea, kau menjaga jarak. Padahal dia tertarik padamu, meski kau orang miskin dan bermarga Byun, marga yang begitu hina bagi keluarga Park'' ejek Hanmi, Baekhyun terkejut, itukah mengapa Chanyeol selalu berusaha membully-nya, apa itu hanya meminta perhatian semata?!

''ku peringatkan, jika kau pergi aku lah yang akan mengejarmu, jika dia membencimu aku akan membantumu, tenang dia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya bukan Wendy'' ujar Hanmi, sungguh setelah 10 tahun lamanya Hanmi tak pernah berbicara panjang kini dia berbicara cukup panjang pada Baekhyun, mungkin karna menyangkut masa lalu, entahlah…

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya gadis dingin yang dulu dikenalnya begitu ceria. Hanmi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, kebiasaan Hanmi selalu meninggalkan orang, mungkin karna dulu dia yang sering ditinggalkan

.

.

.

.

''_umma… umma!'' panggil namja gembul dengan kacamata kotaknya memanggil sang ibu_

''_ada apa Dobi?'' Tanya sang ibu yang sedang berada didapur membuat kue_

''_umma tau tidak nama asli Gogi?'' Tanya balik Namja kecil itu yang sudah berdiri di sebelah ibunya_

''_Gogi? Anak dari keluarga Kim itu?'' namja mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau_

''_oh dia bernama Kim Baekhyun sayang, kenapa?''_

''_lalu nama Dobi sebenarnya siapa?''_

''_Park Chanyeol, anak dari Yifan Park dan Zitao Park'' jawab nyonya Park memasukkan adonan ke dalam oven_

''_ooohhh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata'' Dobi menganggukkan kepalanya_

''_ada apa memangnya?'' Tanya Zitao sang ibu yang sudah mengatur suhu panas oven_

''_aku mau membeli liontin dan menulis nama kita berdua'' jawab namja mungul berumur 10 tahun itu menunjukan senyum kelincinya, membuat sang ibu ikut tersenyum_

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, ingatan itu telah muncul. Keringat yang membasahi kulit tak ia pedulikan, yang ia pedulikan adalah orang yang telah lama menghantuinya dan kini ia telah mengetahui siapa orang itu

''Kim Baekhyun…'' lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju rumah tua yang ternyata tak begitu jauh darinya. Dia harus bisa benar-benar mengingat masa lalunya walau pada kenyataan dia sudah mengingatnya. Pria itu sudah didepan rumjah tua yang semasa kecilnya selalu ia singgahi. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut

ketiga bayangan anak kecil kembali muncul. Dan ketiganya tengah bermain masak-masakan, mereka tertawa bersama-sama, oh betapa indahnya masa itu bagi Chanyeol. Tangannya terkepal, ada rasa kebencian yang muncul begitu saja ketika mengingat tragedy tersebut. Mata bulatnya menatap foto berukuran 10R yang terdapat wanita cantik tengah memeluk putrinya yang tak kalah cantik

''Ahri ahjumma…'' ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat bayangan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya tengah bermain bersama gadis kecil yang ia ketahui adalah Himme, adik sepupu satu-satunya yang memiliki gender wanita.

.

.

.

.

''jadi yeoja yang selama ini membuatku pulang pergi Korea-Belanda adalah Hanmi, umma?'' Tanya gadis bermarga Son kepada sang ibu yang tengah memasang wajah seriusnya

''sepertinya kau sulit untuk mendapatkan kunci itu'' ucap sang ibu menatap anaknya yang begitu terobsesi pada namja bermarga Park yang seumuran dengannya

''lalu bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mau waktu yang sudah lama ku relakan terbuang sia-sia, hanya karna yeoja dingin itu, umma!''

''kau tidak tau! Gadis itu juga kunci bisu dari segalanya, beruntung dia hanya tau bahwa kecelakaan itu tidak disengaja!'' bentak sang ibu terlihat emosi, oh apakah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa anak kedua dari keluarga Park itu disengaja?

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: marga Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zitao sama Byun Baekhyun, aku rubah ya. Maaf nih aku telat update T^T aku baru selesai sama tugasku dan baru ada paketan hehe. Aku bayar rasa minta maaf aku dengan chap yang panjang, mungkin chap kedepannya juga panjang kayak chap ini soalnya udah mau End hihi, tenang aku bikin HapEnd kok tapi kalo dianggepnya gantung, aku usahain buat bikin sequelnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: Liar

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: gadis beasiswa di SM high school selalu saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid murid kalangan atas, tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang membuat banyak orang akan tercengang, apa itu?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Hanmi menyandarkan dirinya ditembok kamar miliknya. Lelah! Itu lah yang dirasakannya selama ini, tapi dia merasa lega, setidaknya bisa membantu oppa tersayangnya mengingat kembali masa lalu. Hazel coklat muda itu melirik ke luar jendela. Ruangan itu menggelap seiringnya matahari meredup di gantikan bulan. Ternyata Hanmi masih dirumah tua itu, dan Baekhyun telah pergi setelah menyelesaikan tangisannya

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih bernostalgia dengan melihat-lihat interior rumah tua yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya. Memori itu berputar layaknya kaset kusut yang lama tak di putar. Mata sapinya melihat seseorang menuruni tangga dengan perlahan

''Hanmi..'' panggilnya, gadis berdarah dingin itu hanya melirik, telapak tangan kanannya mengelus gagang tangga yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua.

''kau kemari?'' Tanya Hanmi menjejakkan kakinya dilantai dasar, memandang datar sang kakak sepupu

''aku sudah mengingatnya'' jawab Chanyeol tak kalah dingin dan menggenggam liontin kiriman adik sepupu kesayangan Park Harabeoji. Hanmi tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan cucu pertama keluarga Park

''apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, pada… Gogi-mu?'' terlihat pancaran mata sapi itu berubah dan Hanmi menyadari itu. Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah dingin lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk pulang kerumah yang didiaminya bersama sang ayah

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Hanmi, dia tau yeoja dingin yang selalu menyendiri itu tak butuh jawaban karna yeoha Hanmi sudah mengetahui jawabannya, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, oh hari ini kelasnya ada pelajaran yang akan membahas tentang universitas dan ujian, dan Baekhyun terlambat lebih dari lima menit ugh! Saat dijalan, dia berpapasan dengan ketua penguasa, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh namja yang sudah lama ia sukai itu

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!'' ronta Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggamann ketua penguasa yang sialnya sangat mengerikan dan juga rupawan. Bukannya melepaskan, namja berambut kelam itu mengeratkan genggamannya dan membawa Baekyun ke gudang

Mata Baekhyun memandang ngeri pintu yang terbuka akibat tendangan ketua penguasa itu. 'apa aku akan dihabisi disini' batinnya ketakutan. Dengan tidak elit Baekhyun dihempaskan ke tombok dan kedua lengan namja tinggi dan bergigi rapih itu memenjara gadis mungil dihadapannya ini

''katakan!'' bisik Chanyeol menatap tajam gadis mungil bermarga Kim. Baekhyun gemetar tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan

''apa maksudmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Namja tinggi bak tiang itu menggeram dan tangan yang menyentuh tembok terkepal karna amarah yang sudah diujung tanduk

''kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!'' Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup matanya karna takut melihat wajah mengerikan Chanyeol, tangannya ikut terkepal mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Apakah chanyeol benar-benar sudah mengingat masa lalunya? Pikir Baekhyun

''itu bukan kemauanku'' jawab Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar, matanya makin merapat namun setetes air mata tetap saja mengalir. BUGH! Tangan kiri Chanyeol memukul tembok yang ada didepannya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera, menurutnya hati dan pikirannya lah yang lebih sakit

''kau tak tau! Ahri ahjumma merelakan nyawa berharganya hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu!'' gertak Chanyeol mesih mencoba menahan amarahnya yang akan membludak

''aku bahkan nyaris kehilangan nyawaku dan berakhir kehilangan ingatanku!''namja tampan bermarga Park itu mencengkeram erat pundak sempit ggadis yang selalu menghantuinya. Dan Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan isakannya dan menguatkan dirinya, walau rasa bersalah kembali menggerogotinya bahkan ini lebih parah

''umma mengatakan kondisi kalian baik-baik saja, aku selalu mempercayai ucapan umma!'' balas Baehyun dengan air mata yang semakin menderas, cengkraman itu melemah. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa membenci gadis didepannya ini, kecelakaan tragis itu bukanlah kesalahan gadis ini, tapi tetap saja ada rasa dendam pada yeoja tersebut

Ah ya, satu lagi alasan kenapa Baekhyun memilih tinggal dikediaman Byun setelah kembali dari China yaitu, ketika dia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah membohonginya tentang keadaan ahjumma dan Dobi yang baik-baik saja tapi ternyata kedua orang yang begitu ia sayangi tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bahkan ahjumma yang selalu menjaganya meninggal

Chanyeol menarik pundak sempit itu dan merengkuh tubuh mungil dari gadis yang sudah ia cinta sejak kecil bahkan sampai sekarang. Gadis yang dipeluk masih saja terisak, kenangan masa lalu kembali terulang dan penyesalan makin memenuhi pikiran gadis tersebut

''berhenti menangis, jika Himme melihatnya dia akan ikut bersedih'' ucap Chanyeol mencoba menghibur gadis ini, syukur isakan itu mulai mereda. Dengan berani, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja tinggi yang selalu ia rindukan. Chanyeol ikut menunduk dan menatap wajah cantik gadis ini, jemari panjangnya terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada dipipi maupun mata sabit Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang selalu memasang wajah dinginnya membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan halaman belakang sekolahh SMHS. Mata musangnya memandangi langit, lebih tepatnya kea wan yang tengah bergerak sangat lamban

''kau disini, Yoo'' sapa seseorang yang begitu Hanmi kenal suaranya, gadis dingin itu menyeringai tanpa mengalihatkan pandangannya. Langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan mendekat

''dimana?'' Tanya gadis yang baru datang menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Hanmi, gadis dingin itu hanya melirik dan kembali memandang langit

''ku bilang dimana?!'' Tanya gadis itu mulai kesal, Hanmi mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya menengok ke gadis yang selalu ia katakan sebagai rubah lucu berhati kancil

''apa?'' Tanya balik gadis dingin itu dengan nada datar, gadis –Wendy- itu menggeram dan mencengkram kerah seragam Yoo Hanmi

''kalung itu! cepat berikan padaku atau kau akan tau akibatnya'' pinta sekaligus ancam Wendy, orang yang diancam malah tertawa kecil lalu menatap tajam gadis hadapannya ini

''kau tau! Aku sudah memberikannya pada calon tunanganmu'' sesal Hanmi dengan nada yang ia buat semelas mungkin, padahal dalam hati dia sedang bersorak ria. Wendy mengeratkan cengkramannya

''kau mau aku melakukan hal yang buruk heoh?!'' ancam gadis yang hanya terlihat manis diluar tapi busuk didalam. Bibir Hanmi mendekat ke salah satu telinga milik Wendy

''kau dan ibumu dari dulu sudah melakukan hal buruk pada-ku'' bisik Hanmi dengan nada yang err aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi yang jelas itu membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menengang dan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Yeoja bermarga Yoo merapihkan kerah yang sedikit kusut

''kau yang akan tau akibatnya telah mempermainkan keluarga Yoo'' kini giliran Hanmi yang mengancam Wendy lalu meninggalkan gadis malang itu sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, keluarga Park dan Son kembali melakukan makan malam keluarga. Membahas pertunangan Chanyeol dan Wendy

Ketiga anak yang memiliki marga berbeda dan juga raut wajah mereka sangat berbeda tetapi gadis yang memiliki keturunan keluarga Park tetap memasang wajah dinginnya dan dia menikmati makan malam yang sudah dihidangkan. Kali ini dia tidak akan kabur, karna yeah dia memiliki rencana, waw apa itu?

''ku rasa pertunangan harus dipercepat'' pinta nyonya Son menatap nyonya Park

''aku tidak keberatan, asalkan keduanya juga mau'' jawab nyonya Park dengan lembut

''bagaimana denganmu Wen?'' Tanya sang ibu menatap Wendy, gadis manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk

''aku ta keberatan'' jawabnya

''tapi aku keberatan'' sela Hanmi dengan cepat, semua yang ada disana menatap Hanmi

''yang ingin bertunangan, Chanyeol dan Wendy'' sindir sang nyonya Son. Gadis berdarah dingin itu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke dua wanita yang memiliki marga sama, Son.

''kau tak malu? Masih mau berhubungan dengan oppa-ku setelah membuatku seperti ini?'' balik sindir Hanmi, membuat kedua orang itu sangat terkejut. Yeah mereka sangat tau bagaimana masa kecil Hanmi, bahkan terlampau indah tapi mereka menghancurkannya hanya demi keuntungan mereka sendiri

''apa yang kau katakan, Hanmi?!'' Tanya Tuan Park mengangkat bicara, semua orang menjadi bingung kecuali ketiga orang tersebut

''kebakaran itu…disengaja'' ucap Hanmi menatap kedua orangg yang masih shock, dan kini semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sangat terkejut

''kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Yoo Hanmi!'' nyonya Par berdiri menatap tak percaya keponakannya yang yang begitu disayang. Hanmi mengedikkan bahunya

''cepat atau lambat kebenaran terkuak''

''HANMI! Harusnya kau bisa menerima kematian ibumu! Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu!'' bentak Tuan Kim. Hanmi membalikkan tubuhnya

''detektif kang memberitahuku seperti itu, keluarga Park maupun Yoo tak mau membantu, kalian sama piciknya dengan keluarga Son'' sindir Hanmi lalu pergi meninggalkan acara makan malam yang menjadi ricuh ini

.

.

.

.

.

''jadi Hanmi mengatakan hal itu di acara makan malam?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, namja yang kini sudah kembali dari gejala gegar otak itu menganggukkan kepalanya

''dia mengatakan bahwa keluarga Park maupun Yoo sama saja, tak ada yang membantu'' ujar Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan milik Chanyeol yang ada disekolah elit ini, sebelumnya Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya

''setauku Hanmi bukan orang pendendam, benar juga jika dipikir-pikir dia berubah bukan hanya karna ibunya meninggal, pasti ada factor lainnya''

''dia dibohongi ayahnya bertahun tahun''

Baekhyun menangkap raut sedih dari wajah tampan namja disampingnya ini. Dia tau, namja ini merindukan sosok adik sepupunya yyang begitu periang dan tipe orang yang tak mudah berubah. Dengan berani tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Chanyeol mencoba menguatkan. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum, rasa benci, amarah, kesal dan presepsi buruk sudah menghilang dari dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

Hanmi mengenggam dua benda di masing-masing tangannya. Membawa benda itu ke suatu tempat.

''ini bukan bukti kuat yang kau inginkan?'' Tanya Hanmi melempar kedua benda itu ke orang yang ditemuinya. Orang itu dengan cepat menangkapnya, mengamati benda itu dengan seksama

''ku rasa ditambah benda ini, kau bisa mendapatkan yang kau mau'' Hanmi tersenyum mendengarnya, senyuman yang sudah lama menghilang dari wajahnya semenjak kejadian itu

''apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum mereka lebih menderitta lagi?'' Tanya orang itu, Hanmi berjongkok memandangi seekor kucing Persia berwarna puutih halus

''melakukan hal yang dilakukan keluarga Kim pada keluarga Jung'' jawab Hanmi mengeluarkan smirknya

''dengan cara?'' Hanmi berdiri dan menatap orang itu

''kau tau aku cucu kesayangan keluarga Park maupun Yoo, sudahlah urusi itu sampai selesai''

Hanmi meninggalkan tempat yang dia pakai untuk pertemuan dengan orang yang selalu membantunya, Detektif Kang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, berita tentang bangkrutnya perusahaan Son ramai diperbincangkan. Seseorang yang mendengar berita itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Rencananya menjatuhkan keluarga Son secara perlahan kini telah terselesaikan. Hari ini hari terindah baginya, bisa favoritnya tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal yang selalu membuatnya tak bernafsu

''selanjutnya, silahkan nikmati apa yang aku hidangkan Son''

.

.

.

.

BRAK! Wanita tua bermarga Son yang ia dapat dari suaminya menggebrak meja yang berada diruangan miliknya

''kau membalas dendam, Yoo?'' desis wanita itu, amarahnya diujung tanduk mendengar berita tersebut. Tapi tak sadar kah kau? Kau yang menanam maka kau juga yang harus memetiknya. Haha!

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan biola terdengar dari rumah tua yang selalu dikunjungi Hanmi. Yap! Gadis itu lah yang memainkan biola tersebut, nada yang keluar terdengar begitu nyaman ditelinga dan menghangatkan jiwa. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu dia tidak mengunjungi rumah ini karna ujian kelulusan. Bersyukur dia bisa melewati itu. pengunguman kelulusan akan diumumkan esok hari…

Matanya tertutup dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum, tugasnya sudah selesai. Chanyeol sudah mengingat masa lalunya, sudah bisa menerima kembali Baekhyun yeah karna sampai kapanpun Chanyeol hanya mencintai cinta pertamanya. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Mengenai kematian ibunya dan kecelakaan itu dia juga sudah menyelesaikannya. Jadi hatinya sudah sangat lega, tak ada beban lagi yang begitu berat dipundaknya

Setetes air mata mengalir, tapi dia masih memainkan biola itu. isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, dia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya disini jadi dia akan mengurus urusannya selanjutnya. Hanmi berencana melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar negri.

.

.

.

.

''YAK! KITA LULUS SEMUA!'' teriak seorang yeoja dengan penuh semangat saat melihat madding yang berisikan pengumuman kelulusan. Semuanya ikut bersorak gembira, terkecuali yeoja yang selalu diam dan terlihat dingin. Mata musangnya melirik sepasang yang datang untuk menyelamati kedua kakak mereka yang juga lulus

Menatap sendu adik dari gadis bermarga Kim yang sudah dari dulu menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tapi kini cinta pertamanya sudah bersama gadis bermarga Do yang menurut Hanmi lebih pantas untuk namja berkulit tan, teman masa kecilnya. Hanmi lebih memilih menjauh dari kerumunan, dia sudah tau hasilnya, lulus dengan nilai yang sangat terbaik deretan ke-2, dan yang tertinggi adalah Chanyeol

''aku baru melihatmu dan membantumu tapi aku harus segera pergi, Kkame'' gumamnya menuju tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Oh oh! Tunggu, apakah selama ini Hanmi membantu Jongin karna pria itu cinta pertamanya? Jawabannya benar, tapi itu alasan kedua.

''Gogi eonnie dan Dobi oppa, hiduplah dengan bahagia, kau juga Kkame'' ucapnya menengok kebelakang memandang 4 orang yang sedang berbincang dengan serunya. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat ia lahir

.

.

.

.

Di waktu bersamaan, wanita tua yang kita ketahui ibu dari gadis yang tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh anak pertama keluarga Park sedang di sidang. Kalian sudah tau pasti perkaranya apa bukan? Kalian benar! Dia sidang karna ketahuan menjadi pelaku utama kebakaran yang terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia di vonis penjara selamanya tanpa ada denda sedikitpun, Hanmi lah yang memintanya pada kejaksaan dan diterima

.

.

.

.

''Gogi… bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?'' ajak Chanyeol memanggil gadis mungil yang tengah melamun

''apa?!'' Tanya Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sabitnya. Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang putih dan rapih

''baiklah besok kita kencan'' pasrah gadis itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mana bisa menolak, sejak dulu namja tinggi ini tak bisa ditolak permintaannya

.

.

.

.

FIN….

A/N: aaaaahhhhhhh maaf reader aku telat nih updatenya, netbook-ku dibawa terus sama saeng hehehe, aku gak bisa bales reviewnya karna aku juga sibuk banget sama semuanya. Aku juga lupa nih kalo mau bales review hehe yang terpenting review kalian bikin aku semangat banget! Udah End nih :3 tapi aku berencana buat bikin ChanBaek moment walau wordsnya dikit. Disini yang ngenesin itu bukan Chanbaek, tapi Hanmi menurut aku hehe. Kalo kalian minta sequel aku bakal bikin kok '-')7

BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: Liar (sequel)

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Yoo Hanmi (OC)

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?

HAAAAIIIIII! '-')/ Changyu here hihi bawa sequel yang gak kalah gaje dari sebelumnya, maaf kalo Chanbaek momentnya masih kurang nih T.T dan di sequel ini ada Hanmi main lagi, disini dia bakal ketemu cast baru yang jadi bias baruku ^^ semoga kalian suka ya

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Hanmi memandang kosong area yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Tangannya menarik koper ukuran sedang dan tangan yang bebas itu memegang paspor. Suara yang keluar dari sound system yang berada di segala penjuru bandara itu memberitahukan bahwa pesawat menuju Swiss akan segera lepas landas

Hanmi memandang sendu, tak ada siapapun yang mengiringi kepergiannya. Menunduk dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya, semenjak kejadian itu dia sudah terbiasa sendiri jadi untuk apa bersedih? Pikirnya. Dan tanpa ragu berjalan untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi

.

.

.

.

''CHANYEOL!'' teriak gadis mengeluarkan nada tinggi sekitar 6 oktaf untuk memanggil pria yang masih berkutat di kamarnya

''TUNGGU SEBENTAR!'' balas teriak pria itu, Baekhyun merengut teman masa kecilnya ini memang sangat lama jika sudah berurusan dengan penampilannya

Pria yang membuat Baekhyun menunggupun akhirnya muncul dan turun dari tangga. Beruntung keluarga Park sedang pergi jadi teriakan mereka tadi tidak terlalu menganggu

''kau lama!'' Baekhyun melirik pria tampan yang tumbuh bak jerapah, padahal semasa kecil pria didepannya ini sangat gembul

''aku harus terlihat tampan didepan malaikatku'' ucap Chanyeol merapihkan kerah kemejanya melirik sedikit wajah cantik Baekhyun, oh gadis itu merona ternyata

''ayooo! Nanti kita bisa terlambat'' Baekhyun menarik tangan kekar Chanyeol saat jam terus berjalan tapi mereka masih bersantai saja. Di tengah perjalanan menuju garasi, Chanyeol berbicara membuat jalan mereka terhenti

''kau tau kabar Hanmi?''

''tidak'' Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tau

''setelah kelulusan dia meneruskan kuliahnya di Swiss'' beritahu Chanyeol, membuat gadis yang katanya akan meneruskan kuliah bidang medis itu membola

''apa kau bilang?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya

''dia bahkan baru muncul dikehidupan kita, lalu dia mau pergi lagi?'' Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu membuka pintu mobil mewah berwarna silver. Baekhyun ikut masuk dan duduk di jok depan sebelah kemudi

''kapan dia akan pergi?'' Tanya Baekhyun lagi, oh dia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya yang baru saja ditemuinya, rasa rindu dan ingin melihat senyum manis milik yeoja bermarga Yoo itu membuat Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangannya

''hari ini, dan yeah kurasa penerbangan sudah lepas landas'' jawab Chanyeol melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Dan, suara gemuruh dari mesin pesawat terdegar, Baekhyun bahkan menyembulkan kepalanya sekedar melihat pesawat yang sepertinya baru saja lepas landas

''Hanmi…'' lirihnya menyadari bahwa didalam pesawat itu ada Hanmi, adik kecilnya yang kini menjadi sosok yang teramat dingin

Benar saja, Hanmi berada di pesawat itu, memandang datar keluar jendela, awan-awan yang bergerak sangat lamban dan terlihat seperti kapas beterbangan

''kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?'' Tanya Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya

''aku juga baru tau, itupun Jimin yang mengatakannya'' balas Chanyeol tengah focus mengendarai. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia fikir hari ini akan jadi hari terindah karna dia dan Chanyeol akan berkencan, tapi jika tau Hanmi akan pergi dia pasti memilih untuk mengantar kepergian gadis itu. atau perlu dia melarang gadis itu agar tidak jadi pergi

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di tempat bermain yang begitu megah. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, begitu juga Chanyeol

''kita akan berkencan disini?'' Tanya Baekhyun ragu, namja tinggi bermarga Park merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun dan membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam tempat bermain yang sudah di sewanya. Tapi tidak membuat tempat itu sepi, karna mereka berdua takut canggung

''hei Baekkie, kau mau kemana dulu?''

Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling area bermain, tangan mungil itu menunjuk ke arah roller costar

''aku mau manaiki itu Yeollie'' pinta Baekhyun, Chanyeol meneguk paksa liur miliknya sendiri

''baiklah ayo kita naik itu'' ajak Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan mungil yeoja bermarga Kim itu

.

.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' teriak namja yang menampakkan wajah parnonya, sedangkan gadis yang berada disampingnya berseru

Chanyeol menstabilkan dirinya setelah selesai bermain permainan yang membuat jantung hampir menghilang. Gadis disampingnya hanya terkikik melihat namja yang ia kenal tak pernah berubah, selalu takut bermain permainan yang memacu adrenalin

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, setelah menaiki roller coaster mereka menaiki ayunan yang berputar, biasanya berbentuk kuda maupun binatang lainnya tapi mereka milih menaiki yang berbentuk ayunan. Berbagi canda dan tawa

Mungkin dulu, Chanyeol sempat membenci Baekhyun karna gadis itu tega meninggalkannya. Tapi kini rasa itu menghilang digantikan rasa cinta yang semakin lama semakin menyeruak didalam hatinya. Memandangi wajah bahagia yeoja disampingnya itu mampu membangkitkan kebahagiaan juga didalamnya. Saat bersama Wendy, tak sebahagia sekarang, mungkin karna factor masa lalu? Entahlah

.

.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat di rasa teman kencannya ini sangat lama, padahal sekedar membeli kembang gula yang jaraknya kurang dari 10 meter. Namja yang ditunngu datang dengan membawa sebuah kembang gula dan sebotol air di masing-masing telapak tangannya

''kau lama sekali'' dumal Baekhyun mengambil kembang gula yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dan segera memakannya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus, jika masa SMA dulu dirinya yang selalu protes dan memaki kini giliran teman masa lalunya yang melakukan hal itu padanya, persis seperti semasa kecil mereka!

''disana penuh, aku jadi mengantri, pabbo!'' Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun, sang empu mengaduh dan menatap tajam Chanyeol

''berhenti menjahiliku, idiot'' balas Baekhyun, dia kesal merasa dari dulu sampai sekarang namja ini tak pernah berubah, selalu jahil dan menampakkan wajah idiotnya

''jangan memanggilku idiot! Aku sudah menjadi gagah dan tampan'' pede Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar hazel coklat itu karna bosan, sejak dulu Chanyeol memang tetaplah Chanyeol, tak ada yang berubah! Kecuali postur tubuhnya

''dan jangan mengataiku bodoh, aku ini pintar tau!'' balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit, jari telunjuk kanan milik Chanyeol menempeleng keningg Baekhyun

''kau memang bodoh'' ejek Chanyeol, Baekhyun memukul tangan itu

''aku tak bodoh, buktinya aku mendapat beasiswa'' elak Baekhyun memakan kasar kembang gula

''tapi aku selalu menjadi urutan pertama disekolah'' Baekhyun mendengus, sombong sekali kau Park, batinnya memaki namja tiang yang sialnya selalu membuat hatinya berdebar

''yayaya itu memang fakta, otakmu saja yang kelewat encer bahkan airpun kalah'' ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sengit, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekhem calon kekasihnya itu merajuk. Dengan lembut tubuh raksasa itu memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya ini

''hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Gogi, kau juga pintar'' ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut, Baekhyun menunduk mencoba menutupi rona yang menjalar di area wajah terlebih pipi mulusnya

''tapi masih pintaran Hanmi'' cicit Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, mendengar nama itu membuatnya ingin menarik Hanmi kembali ke Seoul, bagaimanapun Hanmi pasti sangat kesepian

.

.

Kini keduanya sedang menikmati hari yang menjelang sore, langit begitu mendukung memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga. Chanyeol mapun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun saat mereka menaiki biang lala. Biang lala itu berhenti, dan keduanya tepat diatas sana, mata sabit yang begitu lentik itu memandang takjub ke sekeliling

''woah indahnya'' kagum Baekhyun saat melihat rumah-rumah yang terlihat kecil dan juga lautan tenang yang jauh disana. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tangan kirinya seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu. Dan… tepat di wajah Baekhyun setangkai tulip dipegang oleh seseorang yang berada dihadapannya

''aku tau ini tidak romantis, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku'' ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan senyum manis masih menunggu kelanjutan yang akan dilontarkan oleh namja bermarga Park ini

''sejak kecil, aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini, bahkan Hanmi selalu memaksaku untuk mengungkapkannya tapi aku terlalu takut…'' senyum yang tampak diwajah Baekhyun seolah memudar saat mendengar nama itu

''sekarang disini, aku dengan keberanian dan semangat dari adik sepupuku, ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu Kim Baekhyun'' gadis itu terharu mendengar ungkapan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, dia mengambil bunga tulip yang begitu ia sukai, kepalanya mengangguk kecil menerima perasaaan Chanyeol

''aku juga mencintamu, Park'' balas Baekhyun, segera Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun. Biang lala yang sengaj diberhentikan kini sudah kembali berjalan, kembang api bermunculan dilangit seolah mendukung kedua pasangan baru itu

.

.

.

Masih didalam pesawat, gadis berdarah dingin bernama Yoo Hanmi tersenyum manis. Sepertinya dia tau jikalau kakak sepupu tertuanya itu telah berhasil melakukan misinya menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya kepada gadis bermarga Kim yang juga sahabat baik keluarga Park

''selamat oppa'' ucapnya masih tersenyum, oh itu senyum yang sudah lama tidak muncul semenjak kejadian itu, senyum tulus dan penuh suka cita

.

.

.

.

''hyung kau sudah jadian dengan nona Kim?'' Tanya Jimin saat mendengar berita gembira tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk bangga

''keluarga kita sudah tau?'' Tanya namja itu lagi, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Namja itu terlalu focus ke ponselnya, ah dia sedang berchatting ria bersama sang kekasih tercinta yang sulit ia dapatkan. Jimin mendekati Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya

''hyung aku punya rahasia'' bisik Jimin, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang adik sepupu

''apa?'' Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, jimin menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tercengang

''Hanmi sejak dulu sudah lama menyukai Kim Jongin''

''APA?!'' pekik Chanyeol, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

''tapi Hanmi selalu mengelak dan yeah dia mencoba melupakan Jongin'' jelas Jimin, Chanyeol masih shock mendengar berita itu, jadi selama ini Hanmi diam-diam memperhatikan keluarga Kim karna menyukai anak kedua keluarga itu? Aigoo Chanyeol tak habis pikir

''tenang hyung, kau tau Hanmi bukan tipe orang yang suka mengusik, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia bahagia Kkame telah mendapat yang lebih baik'' lanjut Jimin merangkul pundak lebar Chanyeol

''meskipun aku tau hatinya sangat sakit, tapi hyung kau juga tau kan sejak dulu hati Hanmi memang sudah ada lubang luka yang dalam''

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lirih, perkataan terakhir Jimin memang benar, Hanmi memang sudah memiliki lubang didalam hatinya sejak kejadian itu

''apa dia akan datang jika Jongin menikah?'' Tanya Chanyeol, Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tau

''mungkin dia akan datang'' jawab Jimi asal

Chanyeol menjadi kurang semangat membalas chat dari Baekhyun. Namja itu malah memikirkan yeoja manis yang berubah sedingin es

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa review ya ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: Liar (sequel)

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Yoo Hanmi (OC)

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

###

###

###

Chanyeol terbangun saat sinar mentari mengganggu acara tidurnya, mata bulat yang tertutup perlahan terbuka. Ah dia masih mengantuk tapi kordeng kamarnya sudah dibuka

''kau sudah bangun?'' sapa seorang gadis yang tengah memunguti baju kotor pemilik kamar. Namja yang tengah mencoba kembali kea lam mimpi langsung terduduk dan memperlebar mata bulatnya

''kau disini?'' Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, gadis yang sudah resmi berhubungan dengannya berada dikamarnya

''nde, selamat pagi Yeollie'' jawab gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

''kamarmu sangat berantakan, pantas ibumu tadi melarangku untuk masuk'' oceh Baekhyun mengangkat keranjang baju kotor tersebut

''Yeol, mandi lah, Tao umma bilang kita akan sarapan bersama'' ujar Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mewah itu menuju mesin cuci

Chanyeol masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, dirinya masih belum percaya kalau Baekhyun ada di rumahnya sekarang dan membereskan kamarnya. Belum menikah saja sudah begini, bagaimana kalau sudah menikah? Pikir Chanyeol bahagia dan ngacir ke kamar mandi

Di dapur, dua orang wanita berbeda umur tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Baekhyun membawa setiap makanan ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur dan merapihkan setiap piring. Chanyeol menuruni tangga, tergesa memakai tas selempang yang memuat beberapa buku untuknya belajar di universitas.

''Chan, ayo sarapan dulu'' ajak sang umma, tak jauh dari sana tuan Park datang dan langsung duduk di bangku meja makan. Nyonya Park menghidangkan segelas kopi untuk sang suami

''ne umma'' jawab Chanyeol yang ikut duduk disana, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya

Keluarga kecil yang juga terdapat Baekhyun disana telah duduk untuk menyantap sarapan masing masing dengan sangat tenang. Hanya terdengar suara dari garpu maupun sendok

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di pesawat, akhirnya Hanmi sampai di tempat tujuannya, Swiss. Gadis pendiam itu berjalan sembari menarik kopernya, matanya terus memperhatian papan maupun kertas yang dipegang oleh para pemandu. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum tipis saat mendapati namanya terpampang di tablet bertuliskan namanya yang dipegang oleh seseorang. Tanpa ragu, Hanmi berjalan

''Yoo Hanmi'' ucapnya, membuat orang yang nampak mulai bosan itu menatap gadis berwajah cantik dan manis dengan pakaian casual dan juga kopernya, rambut lurus yang dipotong sebahu dihias bandana polkadot

''kau Yoo Hanmi?'' Tanya orang itu menampakkan wajah terpesonanya. Hanmi hanya mengangguk dan tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Orang itu mengelap telapak tangannya di celana jeans coklat miliknya. Dan menjulurkan tangannya berharap gadis dihadapannya mau membalasnya

''Jung Hoseok'' ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hanmi, gadis dingin yang kini terlihat polos hanya menatap tangan itu, karna tidak sabaran Hoseok menarik tangan Hanmi yang bebas untuk menjabatnya

''tapi kau lebih baik memanggilku Jhope saja'' bisik Hoseok membuat Hanmi terkekeh, jabatan tu sudah dilepas oleh sang namja. Kini mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara

''hei, kau terlihat lebih manis daripada di foto'' jujur Hoseok menyikut pelat lengan Hanmi, gadis itu terkekeh lagi

''benarkah?'' Hoseok mengangguk polos

''bahkan kau sangat cantik, sayang rambutmu dipotong'' lagi lagi Hanmi dibuat tersenyum. Pria disampingnya ini cukup asik dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan terkekeh, ini hal terlangka ! padahal mereka baru beberapa menit lalu bertemu. Entahlah, ketika Hanmi melihat wajah pria tampan itu rasanya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya

.

.

.

.

''kita berangkat naik sepeda'' Chanyeol menggeleng tanda tidak setuju

''aku tidak mau mengendarai barang rongsokan itu'' jawab Chanyeol mendapat hadiah jitakan dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini

''aku tidak mau tau, aku mau kau memboncengiku!'' paksa Baekhyun, pria keras kepala itu akhrinya mengalah, berdebat dengan orang yang sama keras kepalanya hanya membuang waktu

.

Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda dan Baekhyun duduk di jok belakang. Mereka menuju Kyunghee university, beruntung mereka kalangan orang kaya dan juga tidak mengikuti orientasi alasannya mereka lulus masuk dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna. Pria jangkung itu memarkirkan sepeda milik Baekhyun, gadisnya menunggu di luar parkiran

''lelet'' ucap Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya menghampiri dirinya. Chanyeol tak membalas, dipikirannya saat ini adalah belajar dengan benar agar segera lulus, bekerja dan menikahi teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran Chan!

''kau harus belajar yang benar! Jika lulus nanti hharus menjadi dokter yang baik'' nasihat Chanyeol telah sampai di kelas Baekhyun sekedar mengantar, gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk

''kau juga, cepat lulus dan menjadi CEO menggantikan ayahmu'' balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, menunjuk pipinya meminta dikecup. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu bibir mungil itu mencium pipi namja yang sudah lama menetap dihatinya

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum cerah mendapati kekasihnya menuruti permintaannya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi ke kelasnya yang cukup jauh dari kelas Baekhyun sebelumnya dia sudah pamit

.

.

.

.

''jadi kita satu Universitas'' Hanmi mengangguk kecil, mata musangnya tak berhenti memandang ke luar jendela, kini keduanya menaiki taksi menuju apartement yang tuan Yoo berikan untuk anak sematta wayangnya. Kepala Hanmi memutar menghadap Hoseok

''bisa antarkan aku ke supermarket?'' Tanya Hanmi

''untuk apa?''

''untuk berbelanja, apalagi?'' Hoseok hanya mengangguk tapi tidak melakukan apapun, Hanmi jadi geram sendiri

''kau tidak bilang pada supir?'' Tanya hanmi lagi, jika biasanya dia menggunakan nada dingin sekarang malah terdengar seperti merajuk. Aww Hanmi apa kau merasa dirimu sudah berubah?

Hoseok menepuk jidatnya merasa bodoh. Harusnya dia memberitahu supir yang hanya bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasanya. Segera pria tampan itu memberitahu tujuan yang Hanmi maksudkan

Taksi yang ditumpangi Hanmi dan Hoseok berhenti didepan supermarket yang cukup ramai itu. keduanya turun, sebelumnya Hoseok memberitahu agar supir itu mau menunggu selagi mereka berbelanja

Hanmi memasuki tempat itu, mengambil keranjang roda. Hoseok hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Gadis dingin itu berjalan ke tempat yang dipenuhi sayur-sayuran. Memilih sayur-sayuran yang masih segar dan bagus untuk dikonsumsi, setelah mendapatkan sayuran yang pas. Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat daging

''kau tidak membeli yang instan-instan saja?'' Tanya Hoseok berjalan disamping Hanmi yang sedang melihat-lihat makanan mentah yang terpajang rapih ditempatnya

''yang instan memperburuk kesehatan'' jawab Hanmi memperhatikan daging sapi yang dibungkus plastik, dirinya lagi-lagi memilih daging mentah yang menurutnya bagus

''tapi aku selalu memakan mie instan, yaaa meski itu hanya makan malam saja'' hanmi yang mendengarkan itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengahadp pria yang akan membantunya ketika dia berada di Swiss

''hanya? Lalu sarapan, makan siang?'' Tanya Hanmi dengan nada sengit, Hoseok menelan ludahnya kasar, gadis dihadapannya ini seperti sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mengerikan

''hngg, aku memakan roti ya roti'' jawab Hoseok gagu, Hanmi mendengus kesal, kedua daging yang tengah dipegangnya langsung ia masukkan diranjangnya yang sudah setengah penuh itu dan pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri. Entah kenapa, gadis itu meresa kesal jika ada orang yang tidak sayang pada tubuhnya. Mie instan dan roti!. Gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan menunggu kekasih tiangnya itu menjemput, sebelum keluar Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Dobinya itu

''maaf Baek, aku ada sedikit pengarahan dari dosen'' Chanyeol setengah berlari menghampiri yeojanya yang masih setia menunggunya. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin marah, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol yang terlihat menyesal jadi merasa lega, ia kira yeojanya akan marah akan keterlambatannya

''Yeollie aku mau ice cream'' pinta Baekhyun menunjukkan mata berbinarnya, Chanyeol mennghela nafas, memang kekasihnya tidak marah tapi dia akan meminta sesuatu untuk balasannya

Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun, mengajak gadis itu pergi dari tempat mereka menimba ilmu setelah SMA. Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan itu, bahkan saat dia menuntun sepeda dari parkiran. Baekhyun hanya diam, perlakuan manis Chanyeol membuatnya merona padahal ini sering dilakukan oleh setiap pasangan

Mereka telahh sampai di took Ice cream, mata sabit itu berbinar saat melihat banyak ice cream yang beraneka ragam rasa maupun ukuran

''aku mau yang ini'' tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah tempat berbentuk kotak berisi ice cream rasa strawberry, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kasir

''ini, Ice cream strawberry pesanan tuan putri sudah tiba'' Chanyeol telah berada disamping Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum sampai menunjukkan gigi mungilnya dan menerima Ice cream kesukaannya yang Chanyeol bawakan untuknya

Baekhyun memakan dengan hikmat, sedangkan sang pria hanya memandangi cara makan gadisnya yang terlampau kekanakkan. Namja itu tersenyum, taka da yang berubah, sekitar bibir Baekhyun akan belepotan ketika memakan Ice cream. Tangannya mengambil tissue dan membersihkan area bibir Baekhyun yang kotor akibat ice cream

''makan yang benar, lihat belepotan'' Chanyeol masih tersenyum, gadis yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya terdiam dan kembali merona. Saking malunya, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas dan berakhir mencubi pipi mulus gadisnya

.

.

.

.

Hanmi telah sampai di apartementnya yang ternyata sangat luas dan rapih. Dia sempat bertanya singkat pada Hoseok, gadis bermata musang itu ternyata masih marah pada Hoseok, padahal namja itu sudah berulang kali meminta maaf. Oh mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar karna masalah sepele hihi padahal mereka baru bertemu

''sudah sana pulang'' usir Hanmi dengan nada dinginnya, hm dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang berdarah dingin, ternyata. Hoseok memanyukan bibir tebalnya terlihat lucu

''Hanmi, aku minta maaf, aku berjanji akan makan nasi'' ucap Hoseok memelas, Hanmi yang sedang memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke kulkas yang sangat besar itu haya menghela nafas

''besok pagi datang ke apartement-ku'' suruh Hanmi yang tak lepas dari acara memasukkan belanjaannya, Hoseok mendekat perlahan

''untuk apa?'' Tanya Hoseok dengan mata melebar, gadis yang sedang marah itu menahan senyumnya

''aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan'' jawab Hanmi mencoba focus, Hoseok mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi keledainya, dia benar-benar seperti keledai jika seperti itu

''kalau begitu pulanglah'' ucap Hanmi mencuci tangannya setelah selesai. Hoseok mengangguk cepat

''aku pulang dulu, bye Himme'' Hoseok keluar dari apartement itu secepat kilat, Hanmi menegang dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya baru saja ingin berteriak memanggil Hoseok, tapi namja itu sudah pergi

''siapa dia sebenarnya?'' gumam Hanmi

Apakah ada yang mengenali dirinya selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Jimin? Padahal semasa kecil dirinya hanya bermain dengan 4 orang itu dan Hanmi baru ingat kalau ada satu namja kecil yang pernah menghiburnya dan selalu membuatnya tertawa, apakah namja kecil itu adalah Hoseok? Tapi kenapa orang yang sudah lama menghilang, kembali lagi? Apa teka teki itu benar sudah selesai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: yeee aku udah update, maaf ya kalo di chap ini terlalu banyak di Hanminya hehe soalnya yang ada dipikiran aku itu Cuma Hanmi huhu chap depan mungkin akan balance /? Antara chanbaek dan HanSeok/? Dan maf juga kalo kurang momentnya T.T


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: Liar (sequel)

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Yoo Hanmi (OC)

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

###

###

Malam ini keluarga Park maupun keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul dalam acara makan malam yang diselenggarakan di kediaman keluarga Kim. Semua hidangan mewah memenuhi meja makan. Jimin meneguk liurnya karna tak tahan untuk segera mencicipi semua hidangan

Baekhyun duduk disamping sang kekasih, Jongin pun begitu disebelahnya terdapat gadis yang ia cintai sejak SMP, sedangkan Jimin? Dia belum memiliki kekasih, biasanya yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah gadis dingin tersayangnya, tapi gadis musang itu tak berada disini. Jimin menghela nafas….

''Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersatu, apa perlu kita percepat?'' tawar tuan Kim menatap teman lamanya. Kris menengok ke arah istrinya meminta pendapat, sang istri hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk

''aku setuju saja, lagian kau belum bertanya pada mereka berdua yeobo'' jawab Tao menyentuh punggung sang suami tercinta

''Chan, kapan kau akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun?'' Tanya sang ayah ke Chanyeol, pria muda bermarga Park itu hanya memandang bingung kearah Kris

''mungkin setelah lulus ahjussi'' jawab Baekhyun mewakili sang kekasih yang terlihat idiot dengan mata membulat dan bibir setengah terbuka, Kris hanya mengangguk singkat

''sudah lah, kita bicarakan ini setelah kita selesai makan malam'' semua terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan Jimin, tidak sabaran sekali dia

Keluarga besar itu akhirnya makan malam dengan sangat tenang, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, mata sipitnya melirik ke kursi sebelah Jimin yang kosong, berharap kursi itu diisi oleh calon adik sepupunya yang berada di Swiss

.

.

.

.

Hanmi baru selesai menyelesaikan acara mandinya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kini terasa sangat segar. Mata musangnya melirik ke arah jam, sudah lewat dari jam 10 malam tapi dia belum makan. Pikirannya malah terfokus pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, memanggilnya dengan nama kecil miliknya

''aku harus bertanya besok''

.

.

.

.

''aku akan menjaganya seperti yang kau mau''

''…''

''tenang saja, kau fikir aku ini pria yang bagaimana?''

''…..''

''percaya padaku, Appanya sudah bilang seperti itu padaku''

''…..''

''jangan khawatir, aku melakukan ini juga bukan hanya kau dan Tuan yang meminta''

''…''

''sudah diam saja, aku tutup dulu''

Telepon itu terputus, namja tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan memandang langit malam. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar saat mengingat gadis manis itu, tubuhnya dengan cepat berjalan menuju Kasur dan menidurkan dirinya. Esok pasti hari yang menyenangkan, pikirnya

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan mengunjungi kediaman Park untuk membereskan kamar dan berangkat bersama sang kekasih. Pasti kalian akan mengatakan Baekhyun bagaikan maid? Itu memang kemaunannya dan juga suruhan sang ibu, katanya dia harus terbiasa jadi jika sudah menikah tidak akan terlalu kaget…

''aku merindukan Hanmi'' lirih Baekhyun yang dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Mereka sekarang berjalan kaki sambil berpegangan tangan menuju universitas yang tak jauh dari rumah Yifan Park. Baekhyun memaksa kekasihnya untuk berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung olahraga, katanya.

''bagaimana kalau liburan semester kita berlibur ke Swiss?'' saran Chanyeol menatap wajah murung kekasihnya yang kembali cerah

''tapi jika itu membuat Hanmi terganggu bagaimana?'' Tanya Baekhyun menjadi murung lagi, Chanyeol menimang-minang ide apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk bisa bertemu dengan hanmi

''tidak akan, kita bawa saja Jimin, bocah itu pasti akan senang'' Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

''baiklah kita berlibur ke Swiss, dan juga Yeollie kita harus memberitahu kalau kita akan bertunangan tahun depan''

''iya, dan juga minta persetujuan darinya, biarpun begitu dia anak dari Ahri ahjumma''

Mereka berjalan sambil terus berbincang, tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di Kyunghee university

.

.

.

.

Hanmi mencicipi telur gulung yang baru saja matang. Merasa tak ada yang kurang, gadis itu menaruh piring lonjong yang berisi telur gulung di meja makannya yang berukuran mini. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk sup ikan yang dibuatnya. Mematikan kompor otomatis itu saat sudah selesai

Ting Nong!

Bel listrik berbunyi, Hanmi membalikkan tubuhnya. Melepas celemek biru mudanya, dan berjalan ke pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang dipagi ini

Cklek! Pintu terbuka, gadis pemilik apartement terbengong melihat tamunya

''kau sudah datang?'' Tanya Hanmi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, tamu –Hoseok- itu masuk dan duduk di kursi meja makan. meja makan itu hanya berisi 2 kursi saja, Hanmi hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Hoseok

''cepat sekali?'' Tanya Hanmi lagi, dirinya sedang menyendokkan nasi hangat yang baru saja matang untuk tamunya ke mangkuk ukuran kecil

''kau tidak tau? Apartementku berada di lantai atas apartementmu'' beritahu Hoseok, tangan nakalnya mencomot potongan telur gulung lalu memakannya. beruntung Hanmi tak melihatnya

''pantas'' singkat Hanmi memberikan mangkuk kecil isi nasi ke Hoseok

''makanlah yang banyak'' ucap Hanmi, gadis itu membawa panci kecil yang berisi sup ikan dan menaruhnya ditengah meja makan

''kau yang memasak semua ini?'' Tanya Hoseok dengan mata berbinar, sup ikan adalah makanan favoritnya. Hanmi duduk didepan Hoseok, dirinya sudah membawa mangkuk yang ukurannya sama dengan yang dipegang Hoseok

''hanya telur gulung dan sup ikan'' jawab hanmi

Mereka berdua sarapan dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh gadis bermarga Yoo. Wah ini sangat lezat, aku akan mengatakan pada Jimin haha, batin Hoseok memuji masakan Hanmi yang sangat enak itu. mungkin dia akan terus mengunjungi apartement gadis ini untuk sekedar makan

''makan yang benar, lihat lah nasi berceceran dan juga dimulutmu...'' omel Hanmi, membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel didaerah mulut Hoseok menggunakan sumpit. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sarapan menggunakan sumpit dan sendok, kebiasaan saat di Korea. Terlihat keduanya seperti pengantin baru, kkk...

Hoseok merona, ah dia merasa dipermalukan oleh nasi-nasi genit itu(?) harusnya mereka termakan bukan malah menempel diarea mulut pria tampan dan cerewet itu. dalam hati Hoseok merutuk, Hanmi hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas Baekhyun mendapat giliran jam tambahan. Dirinya menghela nafas, kepalanya hampir pecah, mencari rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal teka-teki sang dosen memang tak sesulit teka-teki milik hanmi, tapi tetap saja kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Belum lagi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kelas, Argh! Mengingat Chanyeol rasanya dia ingin mencekek namjanya tersebut

Chanyeol enak memiliki otak encer, IQnya tinggi, gadis itu memang pintar tapi kalau tidak diasah seperti pisau akan tumpul! Dia jadi iri, setidaknya Baekhyun ingin memiliki otak seperti Hanmi, ah mengingat gadis musang itu lagi…

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan dosennya meski otaknya sampai mengebul mengeluarkan asap hitam. Lagipula dia kan mengambil jurusan medis kenapa harus diberikan tugas itu, Huft…

''BAEKKIE!'' teriak seseorang, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu berhenti dan membuat jarak saat dilihat gadis di depannya ini mengeluarkan aura gelap

''Baek..'' panggil Chanyeol takut-takut, wajah cantik itu menatap tajam kekasihnya, dia masih kesal karna tterus-terusan diganggu meski via ponsel

''kau tak tau seberapa susahnya aku menyelesaikan tugas itu? dank au selalu menganggu!'' bentak Baekhyun selangkah maju. Chanyeol mundur, dia mana berani melawan singa betina ini, bisa masuk rumah sakit jadi Chanyeol hanya diam

''a..aku minta maaf Baek'' mohon Chanyeol, tangan mungil itu terkepal dan siap untuk meninju, Chanyeol tutup mata karna takut. Saat kepalan tangan itu berada di wajah tampan milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus dan menurunkan tangannya

''kau menyebalkan'' Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, hanya Hanmi yang bisa membujuk Baekhyun meski itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu Hanmi lakukan

''Hanmi, aku membutuhkanmu'' lirih Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang

.

.

.

.

Gadis yang disebut Chanyeol sedang focus pada layar besar yang berisi pelajaran, mendengarkan dengan seksama dosen yang tengah menjelaskan. Hanmi ada dikelas teori, sang dosen menjelaskan tentang arsitektur, ya Hanmi mengambil jurusan arsitek.

Dirinya baru saja ingat, ia mau bertanya pada Hoseok tapi dia lupa tadi pagi haaahhhh kapan dia akan menanyakan itu. menggigit pena yang ada ditangan mungilnya, bel yang ada di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu berbunyi menandakan kelas selesai

Hanmi membereskan buku-buku tebal untuk menunjang pelajarannya dan menentengnya. Gadis dengan tinggi 170 senti meter itu ragu, ia ingin menemui Hoseok yang berada dikelas matematika tapi dia takut mengangguk. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya diam menunggu namja yang baru kemarin ia kenal

Hoseok keluar dari kelas, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal karna duduk selama 3 jam dan memperhatikan dosen yang tengah memberikan rumus rumit dan menjelaskannya. Beruntung Hoseok memiliki otak yang pintar jadi bisa menangkap, jika tidak pintar mana mungkin dia bisa masuk ke universitas ETHZ ini dengan nilai yang memumpuni

Mata gagak itu melirik ke seseorang gadis memakai kaus di double kemeja kotak berwarna biru muda garis merah, celana jeans panjang yang senada dengan warna kemeja sedang bersandar di tembok kelasnya, kepala itu tertunduk, kedua tangan memeluk tumpukan buku tebal dan mata terpejam

Namja itu tersenyum dan mendekati yeoja manis yang sedang tertidur sambil berdiri. Mengamati wajah polos nan lucu, matanya terfokus pada bibir tipis sedikit terbuka. Seolah sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok memukul pipinya, membuat yeoja yang tengah tidur terbangun

''oh maaf membangunkanmu'' sesal Hoseok mengelus pipi yang ditamparnya sendiri. Hanmi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuknya

''jangan tidur sambil berdiri, ayo pulang'' ajak Hoseok menarik lembut pergelangan Hanmi, orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, mata musangnya melirik Hoseok beralih ke kedua tangan yang menyatu. Karna masih linglung Hanmi menganggap itu bukan apa-apa dan tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kapanpun

.

.

.

.

''MWO?!'' pekik Baekhyun mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, sepulangnya dari universitas, Baekhyun ditarik kekasihnya menuju taman terdekat, tak peduli Baekhyun yang masih marah

''aku berkata sesuai dengan apa yang Jimin katakan'' ujar Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, gadis itu duduk di bangku ayunan. Matanya membulat mengetahui kenyataan itu

''jadi dia menyukai Kkame?'' Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan

''ini benar-benar berita yang menghebohkan''

''tapi hanmi baik-baik saja'' sela Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih shock

''bagaimana kita tau dia baik-baik saja? Dia selalu menutup diri!''

''Jimin mengatakan Hanmi anak yang baik dan tulus, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengusik, buktinya dia tidak menganggu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Padahal keduanya selalu mengumbar kemesraan'' jelas Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas, Chanyeol ada benarnya jadi dia tidak usah khawatir lagi

''dan, kau tau Jimin dan Yoo ahjussi mengirim orang untuk menjaganya, mereka juga berharap orang itu bisa membuat Hanmi kembali seperti semula…''

''lagi pula, hanya orang itu yang bisa membuat Hanmi merasa nyaman dan jauh dari kesepian, kita juga mengharapkan orang itu mampu membuat Hanmi melupakan cinta pertamanya'' lanjut Chanyeol, gadis yang berada diayunan itu jadi penasaran siapa orang itu

''siapa dia?'' Tanya Baekhyun penuh rasa penasaran, Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir mungil itu

''Jung Hoseok, anak dari Jung Jinyoung''

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haaaaaaiiiiii udah update nih, yeeee hari ini aku selesai dari TKM tapi minggu depan UTS T.T tapi tenang aku bakal tetep ngupdate cepet kok, telat sedikit gak apa kan hihi, thanks buat yang masih setia ngereview, maaf nih kalo kurang panjang dan malah ngebosenin hehe

Jangan lupa REVIEW lagi ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle: Liar (sequel)

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Yoo Hanmi (OC)

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih Hanmi berada di Swiss untuk menuntut ilmu. Hari ini dia ingin sekali pulang ke kampung halaman dan juga mengunjungi pemakaman sang ibu. Sedang sibuk memasukkan bebarapa pakaian maupun berkas penerbangan, tamu tak diundang yang selalu datang kini memasuki apartemennya

''kau mau kemana?'' Tanya orang yang sangat Hanmi kenali

''aku akan ke Korea, kau mau ikut?'' jawab Hanmi sekaligus menawari orang itu. Hanmi telah siap dan memakai ransel ukuran sedang berdiri dari duduknya. Orang itu mengedikkan bahunya

''kau tau kesibukan asisten dosen?'' Tanya Hoseok membuat Hanmi menganggukan kepalanya

''kalau begitu aku titip apartement ya, bye'' pinta Hanmi meninggalkan apartement tersayang dan juga meninggalkan orang yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya

.

.

.

.

.

''Yeol…'' lirih Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mewah yang dihuni oleh anak dari keluarga Park

''Yeollie..'' panggilnya lagi memasuki kamar itu, terdapat gundukan diatas ranjang single ukuran king size. Baekhyun menaiki ranjang itu, berdiri lalu meloncat-loncat, oh gadis mungil ini terlihat seperti anak kecil. Akhirnya orang yang ada didalam gundukan itu merasa terganggu dan bangun

''kau seperti Himme'' sindir Chanyeol, namja pemilik kamar tersebut merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar nama itu

''mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mirip dengannya'' balas Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol

''kau bau! Mandi sana!'' suruh Baekhyun menepuk lengan kekar Chanyeol

''sebentar lagi'' jawab Chanyeol dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur

''katanya kita akan ke pantai!'' ingat Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk lengan kekar itu menggunakan telunjuk lentiknya. Chanyeol mendengus, turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

Hanmi berjalan menuju depan rumah milik appanya, senyumnya terus merekah menambah kesan manis pada wajah yang selalu terkesan dingin. Tubuh itu sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu, mengetuk pintu rumah. Pintu terbuka, Hanmi memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah melihat orang yang membuka pintu bukanlah maid maupun ayahnya

''oh hai Hanmi'' sapa orang itu, senyum Hanmi luntur seketika dan tatapan hangat berubah menjadi seperti biasa, dingin dan tajam

''untuk apa kau disini?'' Tanya Hanmi dingin, orang itu tersenyum meremehkan, bersandar di sisi pintu

''kau tau, ayahmu membuatku menjadi tahanan kota'' jawab orang itu santai, Hanmi mengepalkan telapak tangannya

''jangan membuat omong kosong!'' sinis Hanmi yang dibalas tawa

''sebenarnya ayahmu sudah tau kalau kebakaran itu disengaja, tapi ayahmu seolah tak tau dan malah menutupinya'' jelas orang itu yang kita ketahui nyonya Son, mata musang itu membulat mendengarnya. Tidak ayahnya tak mungkin tega…

''ayahmu dan ibumu itu dijodohkan, seharusnya aku yang menjadi istri ayahmu bukan Park Ahri''

''DIAM!'' bentak Hanmi dengan nafas memburu, itu semua pasti kebohongan dan omong kosong, wanita ini memang tak ada habisnya membuat keluarga Hanmi menderita

''dan ayahmu mencintaiku bukan ibumu, Hanmi, aku hamil sebelum kedua orang tuamu dijodohkan, jadi Wendy itu adalah anak dari ayahmu bukan tuan Son'' wanita itu masih saja berceloteh, hati Hanmi sakit bahkan lebih sakit saat mengetahui ibunya meninggal

''tenang, aku sudah bercerai dengan tuan Son, dan marga-ku akan berubah menjadi Yoo saat kau sudah lulus'' lanjut wanita itu tanpa peduli jika dirinya ada diposisi Hanmi. Gadis muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sudah cukup dia mendengarkan celotehan si nenek lampir itu

Kakinya terus berjalan tanpa arah, pikirannya tertuju pada ucapan-ucapan wanita jahat itu. jika benar, maka dia akan lulus secepatnya tanpa memberitahu kelulusannya. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan sudi memiliki hubungan bersama orang yang menghancurkan masa indahnya dan membuat ibunya meninggal

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka membeli semua kebutuhan untuk ke pantai

''bagaimana dengan ini Chan?'' Tanya Baekhyun meminta saran kepada sang kekasih. Gadis itu mencoba topi pantai berwarna krem degan garis merah mudah. Chanyeol hanya memberikan 2 jempolnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil topi itu

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol, keduanya sedang melihat-lihat kacamata hitam. Baekhyun mengambil kacamata kuda bentuk kotak, memakaikannya ke Chanyeol, omong-omong Baekhyun berjinjit hihi

''kau terlihat tampan'' puji Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkaca di kaca yang tersedia, sedikit mengacak rambutnya agar terlihat semakin keren

''bagaimana?'' Tanya Chanyeol meminta saran, Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangguk, gaya Chanyeol seperti seorang superstar saja

''kau tampan, keren dan perfect'' puji Baekhyun menunjukkan 1 jempolnya, namjanya hanya menunjukkan senyum idiotnya

Chanyeol merangkul mesra pundak kekasih tercinta, mereka menuju took pakaian.

''coba pakai ini'' suruh Chanyeol memberikan bikini ukuran M berwarna putih polkadot. Mata sabit itu membola, reflek tangan mungilnya memukul kencang

''aku tidak mau memakai bikini!'' tolak Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

''dulu kau selalu memakai bikini, yang tidak suka bikini itu Hanmi'' sindir Chanyeol menaruh kembali bikini itu ketempat semua

''itu kan dulu, lagipula ukuran M, memang aku terlihat kecil!'' dumal Baekhyun menekuk kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya, Chanyeol melirik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh Baekhyun

''hanya sedikit besar'' jawab Chanyeol menjurus ke hal-hal mesum, wajah gadis itu memerah padam

''yak apa yang kau fikirkan heoh!'' Baekhyun memukul kencang lengan sang kekasih, membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan

''maaf Baek, hanya sepintas'' bela Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong berdiri didepan pemakaman yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Menghelas nafas, matanya kembali berair, namun dengan cepat dia mendongakkan kepalanya

''umma aku datang'' sapa gadis itu mencoba meredam suara gemetarnya, kakinya tertekuk didepan pemakaman

''umma, aku punya kabar baik dan juga buruk'' adu Hanmi mengelus makan ibunya penuh sayang

''kabar baiknya, aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi, ada orang yang rela membagi kebahagiannya untukku''

''umma, hatiku juga sudah tidak sekosong dulu, ada yang mengisinya, aku bahagia umma, sangat bahagia, aku merasa seperti Himme''

''dan kabar buruknya, appa mengkhianati kita umma, apa itu alasan kenapa appa jarang pulang umma? Apa itu alasan kenapa kamar umma dan appa kedap suara''

''kenapa umma tidak bercerita pada Hanmi, pantas saat masih kecil Hanmi selalu mendengar suara kalian yang begitu kencang''

''umma, aku tidak butuh umma baru, aku hanya membutuhkan umma, Himme hanya butuh Ahri umma, Himme benci nyonya Son'' adu Hanmi dengan air mata yang begitu deras mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Gadis itu telihat begitu lemah sekarang, ah bukan hanya sekarang tapi sejak dulu dia memang sudah lemah

Gadis itu berdiri, mengusap bekas air mata yang tersisa dipipi mulusnya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun jika dia mau, tapi Hanmi ingin menikmati hari-harinya terlebih dulu baru memikirkan caranya menyingkirkan wanita yang selalu menghantui hidupnya

.

.

.

.

.

Lagu Jump-BTS mengiringi perjalanan duo sijoli yang tengah meliburkan diri menuju pantai. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya terus berteriak bak orang gila ketika mendengarkan lagu hiphop milik boyband baru yang sudah sangat tenar dimana mana.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara saat penutup bagian atas mobil terbuka. Merasakan angina laut yang menyegarkan. Mereka kepantai untuk menikmati piknik dan sunset

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditujuan, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat khusus parkiran. Chanyeol mengambil keranjang piknik beserta tikar gulung yang sengaja Baekhyun bawa.

Baekhyun menggelar tikar yang Chanyeol bawa tadi dan menaruh keranjang pikniknya diatas tikar tersebut

''Baek, pakaikan aku sunblock'' suruh Chanyeol menyerahkan botol sunblock pada Baekhyun lalu memperlihatkan punggungnya dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan berat hati sang gadis mengoleskan sunblock diseluruh kulit Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi kain

''sudah'' ucap Baekhyun menaruh botol itu, lau mengambil minuman dingin dari keranjang lalu meminumnya

''kau tidak memakai sunblock?'' tawar Chanyeol menunjukkan wajahnya yang seperti om-om mesum, telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya

''aku tidak takut hitam'' jawab Baekhyun menulis sesuatu dipasir menggunakan jari lentiknya

''ah kau mau mengalahkan adikmu, iya kan?'' terka Chanyeol

''apa-apaan, kulitku tidak akan sehitam dia'' elak Baekhyun, dengan isengnya Chanyeol melemparkan segenggam pasir ke tubuh Baekhyun, membuat kulit mulus yang terekspos menjadi sedikit kotor

''yak, Park Chanyeol!'' pekik Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol segera berlari dan gadis mungil itu mengejarkan

''ayo kejar aku jika kau bisa'' ejek sang namja yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaos hitam tipis, gadis mungil yang hanya memakai kaos gombrong dan hotpants terus berlari mengejar kekasinya yang selalu mengejek dan semakin membuatnya kotor dan basah.

''jika aku mendapatkanmu kau akan mati, Park!'' ancam Baekhyun, menjadi angin lalu bagi namja bermarga Park itu

Chanyeol berhenti secara mendadak dan membalikkan tubuhnya, otomatis Baekhyun yang berlari secepat mungkin menabrak tubuh sang kekasih

''YAAAKK!'' teriaknya

BRUGH! Keduanya jatuh dengan tubuh Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, sepasang mata sipit memandang terkejut, sedangkan si mata bulat hanya mengerjap. Posisi mereka terbilang intim, dan juga…. Bibir keduanya dalam keadanya bersatu!

Baekhyun langsung berdiri, menunduk malu dengan kejadian tadi. Chanyeolpun ikut berdiri

''ah harusnya bisa lebih lama lagi, agar bisa sedikit dilumat'' guman Chanyeol yang mampu didengar Baekhyun

''PARK MESUM!'' teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah teramat merah

.

.

.

.

Baju keduanya sudah sama-sama basah, sejak kejadian itu keduanya malah bertengkar di pinggir pantai, saling menyipratkan air laut, menjatuhkan satu sama lain dan banyak lainnya. Hari sudah sangat sore, bekal mereka juga sudah habis. Keduanya kini duduk berdua dipinggir pantai, sesekali kaki mereka akan terendam air laut yang tengah pasang surut

Kepala Baekhyun bersandar dipundak tegap milik sang kekasinya. Keduanya tengah bercerita satu sma lain dengan tangan yang juga saling menyatu. Mereka menantikan sunset, mereka tidak ingin kelewatan moment tersebut

''ayo kita hitung mundur, dari sepuluh'' ajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk

''10..9..8…7…6…..5….4…..3….2….''

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menegakkan kepala Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mengerjap bingung, sunset memang belum terjadi mungkin mereka masih harus menghitung 5 angka lagi. Keduanya saling berhadangan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi mulus Baekhyun

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan maju, sepertinya namja itu berinisiatif untuk mencium bibir sang kekasih

''Kim Gogi…'' panggil Chanyeol mengecup bibir ranum milik Baekhyun, sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya, pipinya memanas, degup jantungnya terus berdetak tak menentu, jutaan kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dan menggelitik perut rata sang yeoja bermarga Kim. Dan kejadian itu juga terjadi pada Chanyeol

''Saranghaeyo'' ucap Chanyeol, lalu bibir tebalnya menyatu dengan bibir tipis yang begitu di inginkannya. Mata keduanya tertutup menikmati ciuman mereka, sunset telah terjadi dan baground sunset itu menambah kesan romantic diantara keduanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: maaf telat update, ternyat gak sesuai target T.T habis tiap aku mau bikin ff, kebentrok sama tugas jadinya kan bete huh, tapi aku udah update sekarang, lagi-lagi Hanmi ngenes yah kasihan deh dia, oh iya gimana momentnya ChanBaek? Masih kurang ya? Huhu yg nanya kissingnya, tuh udah, aku agak susah nih, soalnya jarang bikin ff yang ada adengan kissing hehe

BIG THANKS FOR REVIEWS ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle: Liar (sequel)

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Yoo Hanmi (OC)

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan Hanmi, dan juga kehidupan setelah masa SMA mereka yang begitu rumit telah berakhir? Akankah bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hanmi terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh dengan makna yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Gadis itu memilih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Berbicara tentang Hanmi, kini dia sedang tinggal dirumah tua milik sang ibu

Selesainya, Hanmi berjalan keluar kamar, tangannya terulur ke dinding mengambil satu persatu foto keluarga yang terpampang sepanjang menuruni tangga. Membuang bingkai-bingkai foto itu ke lantai. Membuat suara bising memenuhi ruangan, Hanmi terus melakukannya sampai memijakkan kakinya dilantai. Semua bingkai foto itu sudah berjatuhan dan kaca pelindungnya juga pecah

Kakinya melangkah ke meja yang juga dipenuhi bingkai. Tangannya dengan luwes menjatuhkan semua bingkai ke lantai. Kepalanya mendongak melihat foto keluarga ukuran besar , sorot matanya tetap tajam, tapi ini lebih menusuk.

.

.

_Setelah dari pemakaman, Hanmi memilih untuk pergi ke perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya. Sesampainya, Hanmi mandapat salam hormat dari para karyawan, bagaimanapun Hanmi adalah anak dari direktur mereka. Gadis dingin itu memasuki lift dan menekan angka yang akan membawanya keruang direktur_

''_nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?'' Tanya sekretaris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbicara sesopan mungkin saat melihat anak atasannya ada disini_

''_direktur ada?'' Tanya Hanmi dingin. Sekretaris direktur itu mengangguk_

''_direktur ada didalam, tidak sedang sibuk nona'' jawab sekretaris, Hanmi tak berbicara lagi dan malah membuka ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat sekretaris_

_Memasuki ruang direktur, sang pemilik ruangan tengah bersantai rupanya. Hanmi terus berjalan, sampai sang direktur menyadari kedatangannya_

''_oh Hanmi kau datang tidak mengabari ayahmu dulu'' Hanmi telah berdiri dimeja direktur_

''_cukup jawab pertanyaanku'' ucap Hanmi dengan nada dinginnya, direktur yang ternyata adalah ayahnya, tuan Yoo itu mengernyit dan membalas tatapan Hanmi_

''_apa setelah kelulusanku, kau akan menikah lagi?'' Tanya Hanmi tanpa memutus kontak matanya, mata sang ayah membulat_

''_darimana ka..''_

''_cukup jawab'' sela Hanmi tak ingin bertele-tele, benar-benar tak pernah berubah_

''_ya, setelah kelulusanmu, ayah akan menikah dengan nyonya Im'' jawab tuan Yoo, nafas Hanmi tercekat tapi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Hanmi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Sudah cukup bertanya seperti itu maka semuanya terjawab_

''_aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun''_

.

.

Hanmi menarik pelatuk pistol yang diambilnya dari brangkas milik ayahnya. Mengarahkan pistol itu ke bingkai besar yang berisi foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya

DOR!

Pistol itu mengeluarkan pelurunya ke foto pria memakai jas, kaca bingkai hancur berkeping-keping. Hanmi menembak foto ayahnya, hatinya benar-benar sakit mengetahui fakta yang sudah lama terpendam. Dia tidak dendam memang tapi tetap saja kebencian memenuhi rongga rongga hatinya yang kosong

Kini dia tau alasan kenapa ayahnya selalu pulang larut, kedua orang tuanya selalu bertengkar, dia yang jarang berinteraksi dengan sang ayah, dan jawabannya adalah, ayah tak sepenuhnya bahagia bersama dirinya dan sang ibu. Hanmi membuang pistol itu, menatapi semuanya, kaca pecah berserakan dimana-mana tapi Hanmi tak memperdulikannya

Kaki polosnya berjalan melewati kaca pecahan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Beberapa pecahan kaca menusuk telapak kaki Hanmi yang tak dilindungi apapun, rasa sakitnya tidak terasa sedikitpun sampai Hanmi terus berjalan, darah segar pun menetes

.

.

.

.

.

''Baekhyun'' panggil Chanyeol sedikit berlari memasuki kamar girly milik kekasihnya

''apa?'' jawab pemilik kamar tengah berkutan di meja rias, dia baru selesai mandi

''kau tau tidak? Hoseok memberitahuku kalau Hanmi berkunjung ke Korea setelah mendapatkan cuti'' ujar Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diranjang queen size milik Baekhyun

''apa? Benarkah? Lalu dimana dia?'' Tanya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Memang dasar si Chanyeol bukannya menjawab malah mengecup bibir Baekhyun

''aku juga tidak tau'' jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, pipinya merona karna kejadian tadi

''kau tidak bertanya pada Yoo ahjussi?'' Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Baekhyun merasa rishi tapi dia juga merasa nyaman, ah serba salah kau Baek…

''harusnya Hanmi mengunjungi kita'' dumal Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimanapun dia merindukan sahabat sekaligus adik tersayangnya. Chanyeol melihat raut wajah itu mengecup pipi mulus Baekhyun

''mungkin dia hanya sebentar disini'' jawab Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya, Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol lalu menghadap sang kekasih

''kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sendunya, ah Chanyeol jadi serba salah, dia merindukan Hanmi tapi dia juga tau kondisi Hanmi seperti apa, jadi dia mana tau apa yang harus dilakukan

''Chanyeol'' panggil Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan Hanmi

''maaf Baek, aku sangat merindukannya'' jawab Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Hanmi berjalan sedikit tertatih, luka akibat pecahan kaca itu tidak hilang. Dia memang sudah mencabut pecahan itu tanpa rasa sakit maupun takut sedikitpun. Dan mengobati luka itu sendirian. Sepertinya Hanmi selalu melakukan apapun secara sendiri, yeah sejak kecil dia juga melakukan hal sendiri meski masih dibantu oleh ibunya

Rencana untuk berada di Korea selama empat hari gagal, baru dua hari disini Hanmi malah merasakan sakit dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Swiss tanpa mengunjungi kedua sahabat dan… cinta pertamanya

Kini ia berjalan di jalan sepi, dirinya ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati jalan mereka menuju supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah Kim. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, saling mengobrol hal penting sampai yang tidak penting, mata sabit milik gadis mungil ini melirik ke siluet seseorang yang dikenalinya. Tangan yang bebas itu menarik lengan baju Chanyeol

''ada apa?'' Tanya Chanyeol melirik sang kekasih, Baekhyun menunjuk ke orang yang tengah berjalan tertatih

''itu Hanmi?'' Tanya balik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun

''iya itu Hanmi, kenapa?'' jawab Chanyeol ganti bertanya, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, dia ingin menghampiri orang yang yang ia kira Hanmi. Tapi seorang pria tak dikenal menghampiri gadis yang Baekhyun tunjuk tadi

''siapa pria itu? dia orang jahat ya Yeol?'' Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya

''oh pria itu Hoseok, yang kubilang saat itu Baek'' jawab Chanyeol, mereka masih terus berjalan menuju supermarket

.

.

.

.

''Hanmi!'' panggil seseorang menghampiri gadis berwajah dingin

''ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu?'' Tanya orang itu memerhatikan jalan gadis dihadapannya ini, sang gadis tak peduli dan terus berjalan melewati pria tersebut

''yak! Aku bertanya padamu Yoo Hanmi'' kesal pria itu, dia merasa di acuhkan, padahal dijauh-jauh dari Swiss hanya untuk menemui gadis yang sudah meninggalkannya selama 1 hari

''margaku Park'' jawab Hanmi bernada dingin, namja –Hoseok- itu memberengut, dia tau pasti ada masalah yang terjadi

''baiklah Park Hanmi, ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau kecelakaan?'' Tanya Hoseok dengan lembut

''bukan urusanmu'' ketus Hanmi, mereka berbicara sambil berjalan, karna yeah Hanmi memang tidak memedulikan Hoseok dan terus berjalan menuju supermarket

''itu jadi urusanku, jika kau sakit kau tidak bisa memasak makanan untukku'' balas Hoseok, Hanmi terhenti melirik tajam namja yang baru datang itu. Hoseok menutup mulut, tatapan Hanmi memang bisa membuat siapapun langsung bungkam

Hanmi memasuki supermarket yang sebelumnya sudah dimasuki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dirinya membeli kimchi, ramyun cepat saji, teobokki, dan semua makanan khas korea cepat hanya memperhatikan dari belakang, namja itu tersenyum miris, gadis didepannya ini pasti mengalami masalah besar. Hoseok sudah mendengar kabarnya, kabar bahagia bagi mereka yang tak tau apa-apa, tapi mimpi buruk bagi Hanmi dan kabar buruk bagi Hoseok.

Hanmi sudah selesai berbelanja dan keluar dari supermarket

''kau mau terus-terusan membuntutiku?'' Tanya Hanmi mengetahui Hoseok terus berada dibelakangnya

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya, dia jadi malu jika dibilang membuntuti, sejujurnya dia hanya mengikuti saja karna dia malas juga jika berada terus dirumah

.

.

.

.

.

Seperginya Hanmi dari supermarket, sepasang beda gender juga keluar. Chanyeol menenteng 4 kantong besar di kedua tangannya masing-masing 2 kantong. Baekhyun juga membantu meski tak sebanyak yang ditenteng Chanyeol

''jadi Hoseok itu belum tau masa lalu Hanmi?'' Tanya Baekhyun mendongak kearah kekasih tiangnya ini. Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya focus ke jalan dan sekuat tenaga menenteng belanjaan yang sialnya sangat banyak dan berat, ugh berbelanja sebanyak ini tanpa membawa kendaraan memang menyusahkan, kekasih kecilnya ini memang suka membuatnya menderita. Puft!

''jika Hoseok tau, mungkin dia akan terkejut dan akan ikut sedih'' jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk sedih, penderitaan Hanmi memang hanya Hanmi yang ingin merasakannya

''jangan ikut terlarut, kau bisa menangis semalaman jika tau fakta lainnya Baek'' ucap Chanyeol terus berjalan, Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya

''fakta apa lagi yang belum aku ketahui Chan?'' lirih Baekhyun dengan mata berair, pasti fakta ini lebih menyakitkan

''dirumah akan aku ceritakan'' jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menguatkan diri untuk mendengar cerita Chanyeol, jika sebelumnya Chanyeol bercerita tentang cinta pertama Hanmi, kali ini pasti lain dan lebih mengejutkan

.

.

.

.

DEG! Hati Baekhyun seperti dihantam batu berton-ton mendengar utaraan kekasihnya sesampainya mereka dikediaman Kim.

''sudah ku katakan aku tak mau menjelaskannya, kau jadi seperti ini kan'' ucap Chanyeol memandang sendu kekasihnya yang seperti patung

''Hanmi sudah mengetahui ini?'' tanya Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar, fakta ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh rapuh kekasihnya. Dia tau seseorang yang lebih rapuh itu bukanlah Baekhyun, tapi Hanmi sendiri

''aku tidak tau, kau tau sendiri Hanmi seperti, semua dipendam dan ditelan sendiri'' jelas Chanyeol mengelus punggung kekasihnya. Baekhyun terisak, jika Hanmi tau, Hanmi akan makin jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan. Baru saja Baekhyun berharap ada seseorang yang mampu menarik Hanmi ke tempat yang terang, tapi jika seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi

''kita harus bagaimana lagi Yeol?'' Tanya Baekhyun putus asa, Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menjawab, menurutnya biarkan waktu dan Hanmi sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Bukannya dia tidak peduli tapi dia cukup tau Hanmi orang yang bagaimana

.

.

.

.

.

''pulanglah'' usir Hanmi memasuki rumah tuanya, Hoseok si namja keras kepala tak peduli dan terus mengikuti Hanmi. Gadis dingin itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam namja dihadapannya ini

''aku malas pulang, aku juga lapar'' tolak Hoseok mendekati Hanmi, sepertinya dia sudah tidak mempan akan tatapan itu

''ayo kita makan'' ajak Hoseok menarik kerah belakang Hanmi, gadis yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya membulatkan matanya

''YAK! KAU FIKIR AKU PAKAIAN!'' teriak Hanmi melepaskan cengkraman Hoseok di kerahnya, namja itu tersenyum tanpa sepengtahuan Hanmi, namja itu merasa sudah mengembalikan yeoja ini

''apa kau tersenyum, IDIOT!'' ketus Hanmi mengembungkan pipinya berjalan memasuki rumah. Hoseok menunjukkan senyum 3 jari dan ikut masuk

Senyuman itu luntur saat melihat pecahan kaca berceceran, bingkai foto berserakan dilantai. Matanya beralih menatap gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur. Hoseok tau ini pekerjaan siapa, dan mengakibatkan kaki gadis itu agak pincang saat berjalan

''rumahku memang berantakan'' ucap Hanmi membuka bungkus plastic teobokki yang dibelinya disupermarket

''kemarilah, ayo makan teobokki'' ajak Hanmi duduk di bangku meja makan, Hoseok menghampiri Hanmi dan duduk disebelah gadis itu

''kau hanya beli satu?'' heran Hoseok, yang dianggukan Hanmi, gadis itu memberikan sumpit ke Hoseok dan namja itu menerimanya

''biarpun satu tapi isinya banyak, cepat makan!'' suruh hanmi memakan teobokki itu dengan hikmat, Hoseok yang melihatnya menjadi semangat memakan juga. Oh mereka romantis sekali, makan berdua hihi.

Hanmi sedikit melirik ke arah pria yang sibuk makan itu, hatinya menghangat, sedingin apapun dia terhadap orang lain, dia tidak akan tahan untuk bersikap dingin dan sinis pada Hoseok, namja yang sudah 3 bulan dikenalnya selalu menghibur dan membuatnya berbicara meski sering terdengar kasar, dan jika sedang bersama Hoseok dia selalu merasa dirinya adalah Himme…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: hai udah update lagi, kayaknya selang seling ya? HanSeok moment sama Chanbaek moment. Mungkin chap depan akan banyak momentnya Chanbaek mungkin tapi aku kurang tau juga hehe, masalah tulisan yang aku miringin itu bukan masa lalu,oh ya jangan lupa reviewnya ^^

BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW ^^


End file.
